La busqueda de eevee Y latias y la leyenda de las 7 hermanas
by darkkitsune01
Summary: latias espera el regreso de su hermano latios despues de irse a atrapar al ladron de la joya alma durante ese tiempo conoce a eevee y deciden salir a buscar a latios durante este viaje eevee conoce una leyenda la cual cambiara su vida y todo lo que creyo conocer
1. CAPITULO 01

**Escrito por DARK KITSUNE**

** CAPITULO 01 LA JOYA ROBADA Y LA EEVEE HERIDA**

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy apartado en lo alto de una montaña existe un templo pokemon dedicado a la joya alma una joya que se cree que tiene el alma del primer Latios siendo esta custodiado por Latios y Latias guardianes del templo durante mucho tiempo vivieron tranquilamente mas una noche una sombra entra al templo y roba la joya alma

.

**Latios** : Latias despierta la joya alma ha sido robada

**Latias**: pero como este templo es impenetrable solo los pokemon que vuelan tienen acceso y aun así deben pasar por las defensas del templo para llegar ala joya alma

**Latios**: lo ignoro pero ninguna defensa se activo lo que significa que el ladrón no es alguien común así que debo de buscar la joya alma y castigar al ladrón

**Latias**: de acuerdo te ayudare

**Latios**: no de ninguna manera

**Latias**: pero porque hermano

**Latios**: porque alguien debe cuidar el templo

**Latias**: sí pero

**Latios**: no escúchame es mi deber encontrar la joya alma pero regresare pronto así que por favor hermana cuida el templo hasta que regrese ok

**Latias**: esta bien lo haré pero si algo pasa te buscare no importa lo que digas de acuerdo

**Latios**:[este solo asiente con la cabeza y se marcha]

.

Pasan varios meses sin tener noticias mientras Latias vigila el horizonte a la espera de Latios mas un día ella ve algo extraño un gran incendio ala distancia al día siguiente al bajar a un bosque por provisiones se encuentra una Eevee tirada en el suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo Latias decide acercarse para verla mejor pensando que tal vez ya esta muerta mas puede ver su respiración y parece muy débil , Latias decide llevar a Eevee al templo y cuidarla esta se entera por Eevee que su aldea fue arrasada por el incendio y ella logro escapar mas en su escape es atacada por un Mightyena y dejada por muerta

.

Así Eevee se queda a vivir con Latias y esta nota durante ese tiempo que Eevee no parece recuperarse bien pues tiene una pata rota que no puede sanar perdió mucho de su pelaje y sigue respirando con dificultad.

.

**Latias** decide usar una técnica que escucho hace mucho pero Eevee debe de estar de acuerdo

**Latias**: hola estas despierta

**Eevee**: cof ,cof si que sucede

**Latias**: he estado viendo tu condición y no pareces mejorar así que

**Eevee**: no me eches haré lo que pidas pero no me eches [dice asustada]

**Latias**: no pienso echarte no te asustes pero dime si te pudiera sanar que harías

**Eevee**: bien si me pudieras sanar lo primero que haría es dedicar el resto de mi vida a servirte ya que si no me hubieras encontrado ya habría muerto

**Latias**: ok pero si hubiera un pago por curarte lo aceptarías

**Eevee**: un pago pero yo no tengo nada de valor así que no se si podría pagarlo [dice triste] creo que mi lealtad no seria suficiente pago verdad es natural pues no valgo nada

**Latias**: no escúchame bien tu vida es muy valiosa [dice seria] el pago que se te pide no es con dinero sino renunciando a algo valioso para un pokemon [tu evolución]

**Eevee**: mi evolución a que te refieres [dice sorprendida]

**Latias**: bueno mira para ciertos pokemon evolucionar es fundamental pues crecen tienen mas técnicas mas poder y otras cosas pero solo pueden cambiar bajo ciertas condiciones como experiencia o exponiéndose a otras causas pero ellos están limitados a su tipo es decir un tipo fuego no cambiara a tipo agua o escogerá su evolución mas en tu caso es diferente ya que puedes evolucionar a varios tipos y decidir el tipo de pokemon que quieres ser

**Eevee**: si he oído eso pero que tiene que ver pregunta

**Latias**: mira nosotros [mi hermano y yo] oímos de una técnica para curar pero le impide al pokemon evolucionar podría usarla pero debes de estar de acuerdo para que funcione

**Eevee**: es decir que es mi decisión

**Latias**: si, pero no lo decidas ahora descansa esta noche y mañana me dirás tu decisión

**Eevee**: de acuerdo entonces mañana te lo diré

**Latias**: esta bien descansa

y se retira mas antes de salir oye la voz de Eevee diciéndole

**Eevee**: Latias en verdad te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi

**Latias**: [ella sonríe y sale del cuarto]


	2. CAPITULO 02

**CAPITULO 02 LA DECISIÓN DE EEVEE**

al día siguiente Latias va al cuarto de Eevee pero no esta después de buscarla en el templo la encuentra en el patio viendo al horizonte

**Latias**: es una bella vista verdad

**Eevee**: si es muy bella [dice tosiendo un poco]

**Latias** : no deberías haber salido así puedes enfermar además tu pata se puede dañar mas [dice poniéndole una frazada encima]

**Eevee**: lo siento [dice un poco avergonzada] pero no pude dormir y salí a ver las estrellas

**Latias** : así que estuviste toda la noche afuera [pregunta muy seria ella]

**Eevee**: no, tiene un poco mas de unas 2 horas así pude ver el amanecer

**Latias**: ya veo [dice mas tranquila] bueno vamos adentro

**Eevee**: Latias

**Latias**: si dime

**Eevee**: mientras veía el amanecer me di cuenta de algo

**Latias**: a sí dime que es

**Eevee**: lo afortunada que soy

**Latias**: afortunada

**Eevee**: si mira si tu no me hubieras rescatado yo estaría muerta y mas aun dices que puedo curarme no es así

**Latias**: si eso te dije ayer

**Eevee**: y dime aun si yo no puedo evolucionar me permitirías quedarme a vivir contigo

**Latias**: eso dependerá de ti si deseas vivir aquí o no es tu decisión

**Eevee**: bien deseo pedirte que me cures para así poder servirte se que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer pero si me curas haré todo lo posible por no defraudarte [dice con voz humilde]

**Latias**: estas segura recuerda después de usar esa técnica no habrá vuelta atrás

**Eevee**: si estoy segura por favor cúrame Latias [dice humildemente]

**Latias**: bien vamos al templo

**Latias** se adelanta al templo al notar una lagrima en la mejilla de Eevee ella no sabe si es de gratitud o por entender que estará confinada a ese cuerpo el resto de su vida al llegar al templo Latias decide cargar a Eevee para llevarla al salón donde estaba la joya alma al llegar pone a Eevee en donde estaba la joya y le da a Eevee una piedra

**Latias**: bien vamos a empezar pero antes quiero saber algo

**Eevee**: si

**Latias**: si no hubieras sido herida y hubieras podido evolucionar en que tipo de pokemon te hubieras convertido en Vaporeon ,Flareon o Jolteon

**Eevee**: realmente importa eso[dice triste]

**Latias**:[ muy seria] si Eevee es importante que seas sincera o la técnica no servirá

**Eevee**: bien yo hubiera deseado ser una Jolteon como mi madre o una Vaporeon como mi padre

**Latias**: y cual de las 2 escogerías

**Eevee**: mmm bueno si debo escoger seria una Jolteon

**Latias**: bien vez la piedra que te di verdad deseo que la uses como asiento

**Eevee**: esta bien pero no entiendo nada

en eso Latias sale del cuarto y antes de que Eevee se pregunte que pasa Latias regresa con una piedra trueno

**Eevee**: eso es lo que yo creo que es

**Latias**: si es una piedra trueno y la podrías usar para convertirte en una Jolteon

**Eevee**: pero tu dijiste

**Latias**: si se lo que dije y bien que harás [poniendo la piedra casi junto a Eevee]

**Eevee** desea tocar la piedra mas recuerda lo que le dijo a Latias:

**Eevee**: y dime aun si yo no puedo evolucionar me permitirías quedarme a vivir contigo

**Latias**: eso dependerá de ti si deseas vivir aquí o no es tu decisión

.

pero si era cierto, Latias le había dejado la piedra a Eevee y dándole a entender que es su decisión pero porque le dificultaba las cosas bastaría con decirle que la use o no y ella lo haría además ella ya había renunciado a la idea de evolucionar aunque para cualquier Eevee de su edad su mayor deseo es usar las piedras de evolución que si bien son escasas, en su aldea tenían las 3, también puede ver a Latias su rostro aunque no lo parece se ve afligida tanto o mas que ella, Eevee se pregunta el porque la que debería estar triste es ella no Latias, finalmente Eevee ve la piedra trueno y dice con gran dolor

.

**Eevee**: no pienso usarla

.

para su sorpresa ve que Latias esta llorando pero se ve muy feliz

.

**Latias**: felicidades haz pasado la prueba

**Eevee**: prueba a que te refieres

**Latias**: bien esta sala antes albergo un joya la cual podía saber cuando un pokemon mentía a su corazón si tu hubieras usado la piedra trueno esta no te habría curado solo habrías evolucionado pero tu cuerpo seguiría igual de enfermo mas al reconocer lo que mas deseabas pudiste decidir que hacer además al tomar esa decisión el templo te permitirá curarte pues ha visto tu corazón

**Eevee**: entonces lo anterior fue para probarme a mi misma

**Latias**: si ahora permíteme ponerte este collar y después harás lo que te diga ok no preguntaras y no cuestionaras nada de mis instrucciones entendido

**Eevee**: si esta bien confió en ti

**Latias**: bien toca la piedra trueno

**Eevee**: tocar la piedra trueno pero tu me dijiste

**Latias**: [viéndola muy seriamente le dice] me prometiste hacer lo que te pidiera no

**Eevee**: si esta bien

**Eevee** toca la piedra trueno y su cuerpo empieza a brillar y empieza a trasformarse en un Jolteon pero cuando esta apunto de terminar su transformación la piedra de su collar brilla y vuelve a ser una Eevee

**Eevee**: pero que paso yo ya me había convertido en una Jolteon y regrese a ser un Eevee

**Latias**: parece que la técnica funciono de maravilla

**Eevee**: funcionar a que te refieres yo me siento igual

**Latias**: en serio entonces voltea y ve tu cuerpo

**Eevee** voltea y ve que su pelaje esta restaurado y es mas sedoso su pata ya no esta rota y todas las cicatrices que tenia han desaparecido

**Eevee**: no lo puedo creer es un milagro

**Latias**: si un milagro realizado por ti

**Eevee**: gracias Latias [y rompe en llanto]

**Latias**: ya pequeña no llores todo esta bien realmente la que deseaba llorar era yo perdóname

**Eevee**: perdonarte? porque tu no haz hecho nada malo al contrario has hecho algo que nunca podré pagarte

**Latias**: pero por desgracia nunca podrás evolucionar en una Jolteon todo por la técnica que use pues el collar que llevas proviene de una piedra antievolucion por lo que a un en el caso de que usaras cualquier piedra evolutiva para tu cuerpo es como si ya hubieras evolucionado y no podrás volver a lograrlo por eso la técnica anula toda evolución

**Eevee**: [a un llorando] no importa que ya no pueda ser una Jolteon me basta con vivir contigo y servirte en el templo pues así deseo pagar por todas tus atenciones

**Latias**: eso no es necesario cuando te traje aquí lo hice solo pensando en tu bienestar además con tu compañía es mas que suficiente pago y también se que cuando vi el incendio en la distancia debí ir pero no creí que allí hubiera una aldea Eevee así que me siento responsable de ti

**Eevee**: Latias puedo pedirte un gran favor

**Latias**: si claro siempre que este en mis posibilidades

**Eevee**: Latias podría llamarte mama

**Latias**: mama en verdad quieres que yo sea tu madre [dice emocionada]

**Eevee**: si durante el incendio vi morir a mis padres bajo nuestra casa mi padre uso su hidrobomba para que mi madre y yo saliéramos de la casa mas una viga cayo sobre mi rompiéndome mi pata así que mi madre me arrastro fuera y después regreso para sacar a mi padre pero justo entonces la casa cayo encima de ellos y ya no pudieron salir en ese momento me sentí destrozada por dentro por la impotencia de ser una Eevee inútil y no poder salvarlos así que cuando me encontraste yo ya estaba resignada a morir igual que ellos pues ya no tenia un motivo para vivir pues tenia un cuerpo muy herido no podía caminar mas, no podía moverme y entonces cuando te conocí y ayer que me dijiste que mi vida era valiosa te tome mas aprecio porque solo mi madre podría haberme dicho algo así además las horas que pasaste en vela curándome nadie mas que ella lo habría hecho


	3. CAPITULO 03

** CAPITULO 03 EL REGRESO A CASA**

**Latias**: bien pero antes deseo preguntarte algo hija

**Eevee**: si mama

**Latias**: donde te ataco ese pokemon puesto que yo no vi señal de ningún tipo de lucha donde te encontré

**Eevee**: si más no recuerdo en la entrada del bosque yo estaba corriendo en tres patas alejándome del incendio y allí me embosco

**Latias**: espera un minuto eso significa que te atacaron en el área norte del bosque no es verdad

**Eevee**: si pero que tiene que ver eso

**Latias**: que yo te encontré en el área su días de camino de donde tu dices

**Eevee**: pero eso es imposible madre pues yo ya no tenia fuerzas para caminar y después del ataque mi cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso así que no creo haber caminado tanto

**Latias**: bien creo que solo hay una manera de saberlo

**Eevee**: como

.

Latias carga a Eevee y salen del templo y regresan al sitio donde Latias encontró a Eevee Latias le pide a Eevee que use su olfato para ver si percibe otro olor aparte del de ellos esta empieza a olfatear y al cabo de unos minutos dice

.

**Eevee**: madre no puedo percibir ningún rastro aparte del tuyo y el mío y además no noto mi rastro en la distancia

**Latias**: si es como pensé entonces debes ir a tu aldea

**Eevee**: madre por favor no deseo regresar allá seria muy triste para mi

**Latias**: no te preocupes para empezar no iras tu sola yo iré contigo y además deseo ver la casa de tus padres y decirles que ya no estarás sola y que tienes una madre que te protegerá

**Eevee**: de verdad es cierto eso de verdad deseas cuidarme

**Latias**: si creo que fue el destino que te trajo conmigo así que yo también deseo protegerte tanto como mi hermano a mi

**Eevee**: madre gracias

**Latias**: ok en marcha

mientras vuelan ala aldea de Eevee Latias no puede dejar de pensar en Latios en como estará al llegar ala aldea esta totalmente devastada solo se ve una mancha negra en el piso alrededor de la aldea,

**Eevee** empieza a llorar al ver varios esqueletos que a un se ven

.

Latias le pide a Eevee que salga de la aldea pues debe de hacer algo importante al estar sola Latias reconoce el tipo de fuego usado y es de dragón Latias desde el cielo puede ver los restos de la casa de Eevee al acercarse puede ver los pocos restos de sus padres y nota que estos fueron movidos como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo dentro de la casa entonces decide enterrar los restos y prometerles que su muerte será vengada y que cuidara a Eevee como si fuera su propia hija

.

mientras tanto Eevee espera afuera de la aldea ella esta muy asustada de lo que vio cadáveres de sus amigos y vecinos había visto a Latias volar sobre la aldea y descender en picada Eevee tiene curiosidad pero el miedo la detiene la aldea tiene un olor a muerte en el aire que le hace sentir un escalofrió en toda su espalda mientras una sombra la observa atentamente

.

Latias termina de enterrar a los padres de Eevee y decide ir con ella mas antes de hacerlo nota un olor familiar

.

**Latias**: Latios tu estuviste aquí [dice exaltada] entonces tu los mataste a todos nó, no eso es imposible Latios jamás mataría a ningún pokemon mas débil que el pero esta técnica solo Latios y yo la podemos usar el infierno carmesí pero por que la mataste a ella [lo dice mientras se guarda un objeto]

**Eevee**: madre [gritando angustiada] donde estas

**Latias**: aquí hija debemos volver al templo

**Eevee**: madre que te paso estas muy pálida estas bien

**Latias**: si no pasa nada solo que estada despidiéndome de tus padres

**Eevee**: entonces ellos están

**Latias**: si ellos están en un mejor lugar

**Eevee**: madre yo [dice muy triste]

**Latias**: anochece debemos regresar además te acabas de recuperar y no quiero que mi pequeña se enferme por el frió

**Eevee**: madre gracias por todo [dice llorando]

**Latias**: ya no quiero seguir viéndote llorar ok regresemos [dice ella también llorando]

mientras se alejan el pokemon que estaba viendo a Eevee sale de su escondite y dice

**¿?**:uf pensé que nunca se irían pero que hará una Eevee y ese pokemon aquí

al llegar Latias deja a Eevee en su cuarto y sale al patio para reflexionar un poco

**Latias**: hermano que paso allí se supone que estas buscando la joya alma pero de eso casi ha pasado un año si no fuera por Eevee realmente me sentiría muy sola no se que hacer deseo ir a buscarte mas no puedo dejar el templo y a Eevee solos [y se pone a llorar]

**Eevee**: haz lo que creas mas conveniente mama

**Latias**: hija no deberías ya estar dormida

**Eevee**: madre te vi muy afligida y como te dije deseo poder ayudarte en lo que sea así que si necesitas hablar yo puedo escucharte por favor cuéntame nada es poco para la madre que me permitió volver a sentirme viva de nuevo

**Latias**: hija [dice preocupada] recuerdas como comenzó el incendio

**Eevee**: no estoy segura yo estaba dormida y alcance a escuchar que alguien nos atacaba un pokemon desconocido

**Latias**: y no supiste que pokemon era

**Eevee**: no, estaba oscuro y el humo no nos permitía ver bien además el dolor de mi pata no me dejaba concentrarme bien pero alcance a ver su silueta en medio del humo

**Latias**: podrías dibujarla en el piso para mi [dice angustiada]

**Eevee**: mira mama esta es su silueta mira

**Latias**: no es imposible el no pudo ser

**Eevee**: [extrañada] de quien estas hablando mama

**Latias**: hija estas totalmente segura de que lo viste a el

**Eevee**: [extrañada] si estoy segura porque mama lo conoces

**Latias**: hija [dice acongojada] perdóname

**Eevee**: perdonarte [dice extrañada] pero no tengo nada que perdonarte tu eres mi madre y nada cambiara eso

**Latias**: hija [dice nerviosa] entremos al templo

**Eevee** entra con Latias al templo pero se queda en la entrada viéndola muy seria

**Latias**: hija entra hace frió afuera

**Eevee**: ...

**Latias**: hija contesta por favor

**Eevee**: ya lo entiendo todo [dice seria]

**Latias**: que cosa

**Eevee**: [furiosa] es tan simple y no lo podía ver ese pokemon es Latios verdad madre

**Latias**: hija [dice triste] no estoy segura

**Eevee**: madre tu me dijiste que en este templo un pokemon no puede mentir cierto pero lo puedo ver Latios ataco nuestra aldea y mato a mis padres verdad

**Latias**:...

**Eevee**: lo sabia lo note en el momento de dibujar su silueta y después cuando me pediste perdón y al ver tu sombra la silueta de Latios es casi como la tuya y al verla me he dado cuenta de todo

**Latias**: ...

**Eevee**: madre creo estar en lo cierto al decir que no puedo perdonarte

**Latias**: hija por favor no

**Eevee**: si madre no puedo perdonarte porque tu no tienes la culpa de nada de esto pero a quien jamás perdonare es a Latios te debo mi vida y salud así que aunque sienta este odio por Latios eso no cambia el cariño que por ti siento madre

**Latias**: hija [dice conmovida] gracias

**Eevee**: escuche que deseas ir a buscarlo no es verdad

**Latias**: si pero no puedo dejar el templo solo ni a ti

**Eevee**: lo se por eso quiero viajar contigo

**Latias**: pero hija yo no podría

**Eevee**: madre se que quieres saber la verdad no es así al igual que yo antes no te hubiera pedido ir pues mi cuerpo y salud estaban muy mal pero gracias a ti puedo ayudarte por favor madre llévame prometo no ser una carga para ti además si te fueras y no volvieras ya no tendría ningún motivo para seguir viviendo

**Latias**: hija tu no entiendes no es como una excursión es ir a lo desconocido no tengo la certeza de lo que pase podrías morir en el viaje o resultar gravemente herida otra vez y no puedo permitir eso

**Eevee**: madre yo deseo viajar y este viaje tiene 2 propósitos:

.

1 descubrir la verdad de lo que paso en mi aldea

.

2 descubrir que hizo cambiar a un pokemon como Latios y atacarnos

.

**Latias**: hija pero tu

**Eevee**: madre se muy bien que deseas ir y ver porque Latios cambio de un pokemon compasivo a el pokemon que yo vi lo entiendo eso, pero también no puedes impedir el hecho de que quiera acompañarte si algo te pasara no sabría que hacer lo entiendes verdad

**Latias**: esta bien [dice Latias con voz de derrota] iremos pero tenemos que prepararnos bien y eso llevara un par de días además debo de conseguir una canastilla para ti pues no podré cargarte todo el viaje

**Eevee**: madre se bien que no debo de preguntarte esto pero que piensas de Latios

**Latias**: hija [dice triste] no se bien que pensar esta mañana estaba feliz de verte curada y yo poder ser tu madre ahora no se que pensar de el o de mi

**Eevee**: de ti

**Latias**: si yo confiaba que el rastro que note en tu aldea fuera de otro pokemon pero solo me estaba engañando yo misma hija antes de decirte mas deseo que veas algo

entonces Latias lleva a Eevee al patio a una sección oculta de la montaña y Eevee puede ver varias marcas negras allí Latias coloca a Eevee en un risco muy alto y le pide que espere Latias coloca varios muñecos en el suelo y le dice a Eevee

**Latias**: hija esto que voy a mostrarte es muy importante para mi de hecho es el motivo por el cual te pedí perdón antes esto que veras ningún pokemon lo ha visto salvo tu y no podrá salir de aquí lo que veras es algo tan serio que si alguna vez te pido que huyas no deberás dudar y tendrás que correr tan rápido como puedas pues el pokemon que lo reciba será exterminado haz entendido bien hija

**Eevee**: madre que dices me estas asustando

**Latias**: hija prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que veas y no pensaras mal de mi

**Eevee**: si madre te lo prometo pero no me asustes

en eso Latias vuela en picada y grita infierno carmesí de su boca cae una llamara de fuego rojo el cual incinera todo a su paso al terminar todo esta quemado y el piso esta totalmente negro después Latias vuela a Eevee la cual esta muy asustada

**Latias**: hija te encuentras bien

**Eevee**: no, no me lastimes por favor [dice Eevee aterrada]

**Latias**: hija no te preocupes jamás te haría yo daño alguno

**Eevee**: no por favor [dice muy aterrada]

Latias rompe en llanto ante la mirada aterrada de Eevee pero esto saca a Eevee de su miedo y puede ver a su madre ya sin miedo

**Eevee**: madre por favor ya no llores y perdóname por ser tan estúpida y no ver que tu jamás me harías ningún daño

**Latias** : oh hija perdóname tu a mí pero era necesario mostrarte esto para poder explicarte lo demás

**Eevee**: explicar que

**Latias** saca a Eevee de ese sitio y regresan al templo ya en el Latias le cuenta todo

**Latias**: hija creo que ya no tengo secretos para ti y deduzco que al ver mi ataque sabes bien a que tipo de pokemon pertenezco no

**Eevee**: perteneces al tipo dragón no madre

**Latias**: si es correcto pero eso no es todo tanto mi hermano como yo pertenecemos a un tipo especial de dragones los de tipo legendarios

**Eevee**: legendarios madre

**Latias**: si a diferencia de otros pokemon nosotros podemos usar casi cualquier ataque para detener o acabar con nuestros enemigos

**Eevee**: madre eres increíble puedes usar casi cualquier ataque conocido

**Latias**: si pero tu sabes por que casi ningún pokemon nos conoce o porque este templo no lo visita nadie

**Eevee**: ahora que lo dices no lo había pensado madre

**Latias**: bien [suspira y dice] es por la energía de la joya que antes estaba en este templo solo mi hermano y yo podemos vivir aquí

**Eevee**: madre pero entonces yo

**Latias**: bien tu puedes vivir aquí porque yo te traje y desde hoy cuando pasaste la prueba el templo te acepto tal como a nosotros de otra manera al curarte y bajar ya no te podría haber regresado

**Eevee**: pero porque no hubiera podido regresar si tu me llevabas en tus brazos madre

**Latias**: por esto [y en un instante Latias desaparece de la vista de Eevee]

**Eevee**: madre donde estas no puedo verte ni oírte o sentir tu aroma

.

en eso Latias aparece junto a Eevee la cual se sorprende mucho de lo cerca que Latias estaba de ella

.

**Latias**: lo entiendes ahora hija

**Eevee**: es decir que al soltarme tu habrías desaparecido para siempre

**Latias**: exacto pero no seria por decisión mía sino del templo el cual tiene el mismo poder es decir que ningún pokemon puede llegar a este lugar sin pasar por una prueba de su corazón ya que si no tienen un corazón limpio como el tuyo jamás podrían llegar aquí

**Eevee**: es decir que la prueba de antes y lo que me dijiste de que el templo me había aceptado

**Latias**: así es recuerdas que tu me pediste vivir conmigo en el templo pero yo no sabia que pasaría pero tuve fe en ti hija y por eso te di las dos piedras cuando te cure

**Eevee**: madre yo solo recuerdo que me diste una piedra y el collar [dice extrañada]

**Latias**: lo olvide recuerdas en que te sentaste [dice riendo]

**Eevee**: si ya lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver

**Latias**: bien hija esa seria la llave de tu curación o tu castigo

**Eevee**: madre a que te refieres con eso

**Latias**: bueno como te dije si tu hubieras tocado la piedra trueno te dije que habrías evolucionado pero tu cuerpo seguirá enfermo verdad pues bien esa piedra no te habría dejado evolucionar y lo que es peor habrías sido echada del templo por mentirle a tu corazón y por eso yo estaba muy nerviosa pues ya no te hubiera podido cuidar mas hija

**Eevee**: entonces el collar era para

**Latias**: si como te dije era para tu curación pero solo podía dártelo después de que pasaras la prueba este anularía la otra piedra y permitiría hacer la técnica

**Eevee**: entonces sabias todo lo que haría madre

**Latias**: no pero tuve fe en ti y en tu juicio bien basta de charla debemos dormir un poco casi amanece y tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje

**Eevee**: si madre debemos descansar han sido muchas sorpresas para un día


	4. CAPITULO 04

** CAPITULO 04 EMPIEZA EL VIAJE**

Han pasado los 2 días y finalmente Latias y Eevee terminan los preparativos para partir mas antes de partir Latias le pregunta a Eevee

.

**Latias**: hija estas lista para partir

**Eevee**: si madre [dice emocionada]

**Latias**: bien hija antes de irnos debes ponerte esto [entregándole un collar a Eevee]

**Eevee**: para que es madre [pregunta sorprendida]

**Latias**: pues bien como iremos a muchos lugares y tal vez haya varios peligros este collar te protegerá de muchos de ellos

**Eevee**: [conmovida dice] para protegerme madre pero como lo hará

**Latias**: es algo muy sencillo este collar te dará entre otras cosas el poder de la no presencia

**Eevee**: madre que es la no presencia

**Latias**: recuerdas lo que te dije de este templo y de nosotros los que vivimos aquí

**Eevee**: si me explicaste del poder del templo y como es que admite a los pokemon

**Latias**: exacto y recuerdas que paso cuando desaparecí

**Eevee**: si no pude detectarte con mis sentidos

**Latias**: pues esa es la no presencia la capacidad de no ser detectado de ninguna forma

**Eevee**: pero servirá conmigo

**Latias**: hija no creerás que los 2 días que pase preparándolo fueron en vano o si

**Eevee**: por eso me dijiste que no podíamos partir antes verdad

**Latias**: eso y el hecho de poder verte correr tan sana que uno jamás creería lo lastimada que estabas

**Eevee**: bueno todo te lo debo a ti

.

Eevee se pone el collar pero no pasa nada y le pregunta a Latias

.

**Eevee**: madre como funciona el collar

**Latias**: es muy fácil basta con que desees no ser vista

**Eevee**: entonces me lo pongo y [desaparece Eevee]

**Latias**: bien ahora desea ser vista

**Eevee**:...

**Latias**: bien donde estará

.

Latias estira su mano rápidamente y logra atrapar a Eevee de la punta de su cola mientras esta corre dando vueltas alrededor de Latias esta aprieta su cola con fuerza y la levanta del piso y con su otra mano da un pequeño tirón ala base de su cola

.

**Eevee**: [apareciendo y gritando de dolor] madre eso me duele mucho [sintiendo tensada su cola]

**Latias**: si lo se pero esto te servirá como lección [bajando a Eevee al suelo pero sujetando su cola con fuerza]

**Eevee**: de lección por que [dice triste mientras siente dolor en su cola]

**Latias**: muy simple ya que a donde vayamos no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieras pues de hacerlo corres el riesgo de extraviarte o ser atacada solo por el hecho de no obedecer de comportarte así seria mas seguro dejarte no crees [soltando la cola de Eevee]

**Eevee**: madre no me dejes te obedeceré siempre [ dice acariciando su cola lastimada]

**Latias**: eso espero hija recuerda que tu misma dijiste que no darías problemas si te llevaba además no me gustaría estar castigando a cada rato a mi pequeña hija además recuerda esto ya no eres solamente una Eevee eres la hija de la guardiana del templo del sur y debes comportarte como se espera de la hija de Latias lo entiendes hija

**Eevee**: si y lo siento madre no era mi intención ser desobediente

**Latias**: si eso lo se mas es necesario y perdóname por lastimarte pero solo así podrás entender esto

**Eevee**: madre pero como supiste donde estaba

**Latias**: [riendo] hija quien crees que creo ese collar es obvio que yo si podía verte

**Eevee**: pero entonces por que me pediste aparecer

**Latias**: fácil para ver si me estabas escuchando además ves tu sombra al usar el collar también desaparece y así supe que no me estabas obedeciendo

**Eevee**: oh ya veo

**Latias**: bien debemos partir solo haremos una escala en tu aldea

**Eevee**: en mi aldea

**Latias**: si hay algo que debes llevarte de allí

**Eevee**: algo y que es madre

**Latias**: ya lo veras

.

así Latias e Eevee regresan ala aldea Eevee esta vez Latias lleva a Eevee al centro de la aldea, Eevee esta asustada pero avanza por la aldea al llegar Latias le pide a Eevee que cave en un sitio donde se ve la tierra suelta al terminas Eevee ve un cofre y adentro ve las 3 piedras evolutivas

.

**Eevee**: madre esas son

**Latias**: si hija son tu herencia parece que durante el ataque alguien las escondió y creo saber quien la tierra tenia el aroma de Jolteon y Vaporeon

**Eevee**: mama ,Papa porque

**Latias**: mira hay una nota dentro del cofre voy a leerla hija:

.

**a mi pequeña hija **

.

**Jolteon**: desde hace mucho tiempo estas piedras han sido resguardadas por nosotros si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que fallamos en protegerlas y a esta aldea la energía de las piedras evolutivas no debe caer en malas manos nuestro ultimo deseo es que te lleves las piedras evolutivas lejos de aquí al templo de Jirachi ya que el nos las dio confió en que puedas llegar con bien este collar que ves lo crearon para ayudarte en tu viaje el collar te guiara en tu camino si tienes dudas busca a Latias ella sabrá el camino el collar te guiara a ella

.

para Latias gracias por el collar se que mi pequeña podrá usarlo al igual que yo lo use te la encargo mucho tu querida alumna Jolteon

.

**Eevee**: madre que significa eso tu ya conocías a mi mama

**Latias**:[con voz triste] si tuve el honor de conocerla

**Eevee**: y porque no me lo dijiste

**Latias**: es una larga historia pero la acortare para ti tu madre fue la primera Eevee en vivir en el templo

**Eevee**: que, mi mama también

**Latias**: si aunque su caso fue diferente ella llego por su propio pie al templo

**Eevee**: [asombrada] ella escalo la montaña por si misma

**Latias**: así es ella fue al templo a aprender a usar el collar de las 7

evoluciones

**Eevee**: pero que collar es ese y para que sirve

**Latias**: originalmente era para usar el poder de las evoluciones pero tu madre descubrió mas cosas dado que tu madre vivió conmigo mucho tiempo

**Eevee**: y donde esta ese collar

**Latias**: pues esta en el mejor lugar en tu cuello

**Eevee**: pero como es decir que este collar

**Latias**: si es la herencia de tu madre y mi regalo

**Eevee**: gracias alas 2 por preocuparse así por mi las quiero mucho [dice llorando de alegría]

**Latias**: bien debemos irnos


	5. CAPITULO 05

**CAPITULO 05 EL VULPIX EL COLLAR Y NINETALES**

**.**

**Vulpix**: no tan rápido denme las piedras de evolución

**Eevee**: [dice molesta]claro como si fuéramos a hacerlo

**Vulpix**: no estoy jugando damelas o te matare

**Latias**: [dice molesta] creo que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo márchate ahora y perdonare tu vida

**Vulpix**: no lo creo llamarada

Vulpix ataca con su fuego pero Eevee y Latias lo esquivan, Eevee usa agilidad para correr y saltar sobre Vulpix y atácalo con su bola de sombra mientras Latias esta muy sorprendida del poder y la velocidad de Eevee Vulpix sale volando al recibir el ataque de Eevee y cae exhausto mientras Eevee cae sobre el inmovilizándolo y pisando sus colas

**Vulpix**: por que porque no puedo derrotar ni si quiera a una Eevee [dice llorando]

.

este voltea a ver a Eevee y le dice triste

.

**Vulpix**: por favor podrías matarme ya

**Eevee**: [dice asombrada]matarte pero yo no podría

**Vulpix**: ya veo oye tu [dirigiéndose a Latias] podrías hacerlo

**Latias**: si no tengo ningún problema

**Vulpix**: gracias [dice cerrando los ojos]

**Latias**: pero antes me gustaría saber para que querías las piedras evolutivas

**Vulpix**: para convertirme en un Ninetales y vengar a mi padre

**Latias**: ya veo y me puedes contar lo que paso

**Vulpix**: porque que motivo tendría yo para hacer eso

**Latias**: tal ves ninguno pero deseo escucharlo puedo[dice dulcemente]

**Vulpix**:[suspira y dice] ok te contare

.

**relato de Vulpix **

**.**

hace una semana mi Papa y yo fuimos al bosque a buscar alimento cuando un Mightyena nos ataco

.

**Mightyena**: ok denme sus pertenencias y tal vez les perdone sus vidas

**Ninetales**: Ja así nomás te damos todo y huimos con el rabo entre las patas pues me parece que no [fuego fatuo]

**Mightyena**:[saltando y quitándose] no creerás que me podrías dañar con eso verdad tuerto

**Ninetales**: no mi intención fue otra [mientras Vulpix escapa] bien peleemos en serio

**Mightyena**: eso estaba esperando

.

**Vulpix**: mientras corría pude escuchar una explosión y un triste aullido y supe que mi padre había muerto

**Eevee**: Vulpix a ese Mightyena le falta un pedazo de oreja no

**Vulpix**: si

**Eevee**: madre ese es el mismo Mightyena que me embosco y casi mato

**Vulpix**: pero como tu te vez muy bien para ser alguien moribundo [dice con sarcasmo]

**Latias**: Eevee fue curada hace poco por una técnica mía y en realidad aunque no lo parezca si estuvo al borde de la muerte

**Vulpix**: ok ya cumplí lo que pediste así que por favor mátame

**Eevee**: madre no lo hagas

**Latias**: en verdad es tan humillante para ti perder

**Vulpix**: no solo que ya no tengo ningún motivo para vivir

**Latias**: [dice muy seria]y si yo te diera un motivo

**Vulpix**: a sí cual seria [dice desafiante]

**Latias**: este [alzándolo del cuello y le empieza a pegar ]

**Vulpix**: basta [dice gritando] me duele me duele mucho ay, ay

**Latias**: que pasa no querías morir y ya estas llorando [lo lanza al aire y al caer lo atrapa por una de sus colas]

**Vulpix**: no, no[dice llorando y gritando desesperado] mi cola me duele mucho

**Latias**: ah ya veo morir no es tan fácil no crees en verdad creías que muriendo servirá de algo[suspira y dice] no creo que tu padre hubiera querido eso para ti no crees o no habría dado su vida por ti y tu desperdicias su sacrificio

**Eevee**: [dice asombrada] madre

**Latias**: ok te dejare usar la piedra fuego pero me darás algo a cambio esta bien

**Vulpix**: algo a cambio pero que cosa quieres yo no tengo nada de valor

**Latias**: solo dime si aceptas de lo contrario no te prestare la piedra ok

**Vulpix**: [dice con voz triste] ok acepto

**Latias**: ahora di juro por el honor de los Vulpix y Ninetales que acepto este pacto que hago

**Vulpix**: pero como conoces el juramento de nuestro clan [pregunta sorprendido]

**Latias**: después ahora repite lo que te dije

**Vulpix**: juro por el honor de los Vulpix y Ninetales que acepto este pacto que hago contigo

**Latias**: [pensando] bien Vulpix se que tu padre hubiera querido que no estés solo en este mundo

**Vulpix**: y ahora puedo saber que me pides a cambio

**Latias**: tu lealtad serás mi sirviente y de Eevee

**Vulpix**: ya veo [dice triste] esa son las cosas por las que un Vulpix o un Ninetales no hacen esas promesas pero he hecho el juramento ahora me prestaras la piedra fuego

**Latias**: si aquí esta

**Eevee**¿?: espera Latias [dice con una voz diferente]

**Latias**: quien eres tu [dice asombrada]

**Eevee**¿?: no te preocupes de quien soy pero deseo usar una técnica en Vulpix

**Latias**: cual técnica [pregunta Latias]

**Eevee**¿?: la misma que quieres usar con Eevee no es cierto

**Latias**: pero ella todavía es muy joven por ello no la he usado

**Eevee**¿?: lo se pero se lo que planeas y Vulpix te podrá ayudar mas así no es cierto o no le habrías dado eso a Eevee

**Vulpix**: de que habla su voz es diferente puede explicarme alguien que pasa

**Latias**: bien te imaginas ser un Ninetales y aparte un Vulpix

**Vulpix**: no entiendo explícame por favor

**Latias**: ok mira te gusta ser un Vulpix

**Vulpix**: si tiene sus ventajas

**Latias**: y ser un Ninetales

**Vulpix**: es mi sueño

**Latias**: y que pensarías si pudieras ser un Ninetales para luchar y después regresar a ser un Vulpix

**Vulpix**: diría que estas loca eso es imposible

**Latias**: pero si existiera la posibilidad te gustaría ser así no

**Vulpix**: pues claro

**Latias**: ok entonces hagámoslo pero antes debes ponerte esto [dándole el primer collar de Eevee]

**Vulpix**: un collar para que no me gustan las baratijas

**Latias**:[muy seria] te lo pondrás si quieres que la técnica funcione ok

**Vulpix**: esta bien me lo pondré

**Latias**: listo puedes hacerlo

**Eevee**¿?: de acuerdo aléjate un poco Latias

.

Eevee toma la piedra fuego y se la da a Vulpix y este empieza a evolucionar a un Ninetales mas cuando esta por terminar su evolución el collar brilla y vuelve a ser un Vulpix

.

**Vulpix**: no puede ser ya era un Ninetales y regrese a ser un Vulpix [viendo a Latias ] es lo mas cruel que alguien me ha hecho [ dice con voz triste] y lo peor es que yo les creí

**Eevee**¿?: de hecho la técnica funciono de maravilla

**Vulpix**: por favor ya no se burlen de mi [dice llorando]

**Eevee**¿? : bien debo irme mi trabajo acabo Latias cuida bien a Eevee

**Latias**: lo haré con mi vida si es preciso

Eevee despierta viendo a Vulpix y le pregunta a Latias

**Eevee**: madre que paso porque Vulpix esta llorando

**Latias**: bien cumpliré mi parte Vulpix

**Vulpix**: que

**Latias**: cierra los ojos y desea ser un Ninetales

**Vulpix**: [dice molesto] porque haría algo tan absurdo

**Latias**: solo hazlo [dice molesta Latias]

.

Vulpix cierra los ojos y dice en verdad deseo ser un Ninetales al abrirlos ve que se a trasformado

.

**Vulpix**: es increíble soy un Ninetales pero como

**Latias**: vez en ningún momento te mentí ahora desea ser un Vulpix

**Ninetales** : si lo que ordenes

Ninetales dice deseo ser un Vulpix y un brillo lo cubre y regresa a ser un Vulpix

**Vulpix**: no lo puedo creer es un sueño

**Latias**: no, no lo es pero si lo deseas puedo tirar de tus colas para que lo compruebes

**Vulpix**: no gracias creeré en tu palabra [dice riendo]

**Eevee**: madre que paso como es que Vulpix puede cambiar así

**Vulpix**: es gracias a ti no lo recuerdas

**Eevee**: pero yo no hice nada de que estas hablando

**Latias**: de nada en particular debemos irnos Vulpix tu iras también

**Vulpix**: pero yo

**Latias**: recuerda tu juramento

**Vulpix**: si lo se [dice humildemente] cumpliste mi sueño y así que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y a ti Eevee

**Latias**: hija guarda las piedras de evolución mientras yo debo de discutir algo con Vulpix

**Eevee**: si madre lo haré

**Latias**: ok deseo decirte cual será tu trabajo Vulpix

**Vulpix**: si, haré lo que me pidas

**Latias**: bien tu trabajo será ser el protector de Eevee y su compañero de juegos

**Vulpix**: proteger y jugar con Eevee está bien que otra cosa

**Latias**: como ya oíste ella es mi hija así que no escatimaras esfuerzos en ayudarla o protegerla y si te pido que te la lleves lejos deberás de hacerlo a un contra su voluntad no importa si debes dejarla inconsciente

**Vulpix**: si entiendo lo haré

**Latias**: una cosa mas no podrás transformarte en Ninetales

**Vulpix**: [dice sorprendido] que a que te refieres

**Latias**: déjame terminar solo lo harás para defenderte o proteger a Eevee quedo claro ah y una cosa mas no deberás contarle a Eevee que paso hoy solo le dirás que fue una técnica mía

**Vulpix**: si esta bien

**Latias**: ahora termina el juramento de lealtad

**Vulpix**: pero como conoces tu ese juramento [dice sorprendido]

**Latias**: bueno no eres el primer Vulpix que conozco que me otorga su lealtad [dice riendo]

**Vulpix**: antes puedo hacerte una pregunta

**Latias**: si claro pregunta

**Vulpix**: cual es tu nombre pues deseo saber como se llama mi ama

**Latias**: creí que lo habías escuchado de Eevee bueno mi nombre es Latias

**Vulpix**: Latias uno de los guardines del templo de la montaña del sur no [dice emocionado]

**Latias**: vaya pareces estar bien informado

**Vulpix**:[dice emocionado] pues si uno de mis ancestros fue tu sirviente y siempre nos contó cosas maravillosas de ti y Latios

**Latias**: Latios [dice triste]

**Vulpix**: Latias que pasa dije algo indebido

**Latias**: no olvídalo solo termina el juramento y recuerda bien lo que te he pedido

**Vulpix**: será un honor ser su sirviente juro por mi honor que cumpliré tus ordenes y que de no hacerlo que caiga la maldición del primer Ninetales sobre mi y mis descendientes por siempre

**Eevee**: madre ya termine podemos irnos

**Latias**: no pequeña debo ir a un a otro lugar

**Eevee** : adonde

**Latias**: pues bien iré al bosque a buscar a Mightyena

**Eevee** y Vulpix: tu sola

**Latias**: [dice muy seria] si ese pokemon se ha metido en mi camino primero hiriendo a mi pequeña y después atacando a Vulpix esperen aquí yo regresare antes del anochecer

**Eevee**: no madre no me dejes sola

**Latias**: no estarás sola Vulpix te cuidara bien además tienes tu collar no hija

**Eevee**: madre pero

**Latias**: [dice muy seria] no escúchame bien te quedaras con Vulpix esta claro hija

**Eevee**: esta bien madre solo ten cuidado

**Latias**: Vulpix ya te explique tus tareas así que espero que las cumplas

**Vulpix**: descuida no te fallare

.

al irse Latias Eevee y Vulpix platican

.

**Eevee**: Vulpix crees que mi madre estará bien

**Vulpix**: descuida ella estará bien

**Eevee**: Vulpix puedo hacerte una pregunta

**Vulpix**: claro que deseas saber

**Eevee**: cuando peleamos y perdiste en verdad deseabas morir

**Vulpix**: no estoy seguro yo ya no tenia nada en el mundo mi madre murió después de que yo naciera y mi padre bueno ya sabes [dice triste]

**Eevee**: oh lo siento yo soy igual que tu mis padres murieron en el incendio y Mightyena me ataco cuando escapaba

**Vulpix**: pero entonces Latias

**Eevee**: si ella me adopto me quiere como si yo fuera su hija verdadera

**Vulpix**: ya veo y siento lo de tus padres [dice triste]

**Eevee**: descuida se que ellos me están cuidando igual que mi madre Latias

**Vulpix**: ama puedo preguntarte algo

**Eevee**: ama [dice sorprendida] de que hablas

**Vulpix**: [dice solemne] oh lo siento soy tu sirviente y de Latias

**Eevee**: nuestro sirviente pero

**Vulpix**: bueno Latias cumplió mi sueño de poder ser un Ninetales así que yo le jure lealtad a ella y a ti a partir de hoy mi vida les pertenece

**Eevee**: entonces harás lo que te pidamos

**Vulpix**: básicamente para probártelo pídeme algo

**Eevee**: mmm puedes trasformarte en Ninetales

**Vulpix**: me encantaría pero le prometí a Latias no hacerlo

**Eevee**: pero

**Vulpix**: no te preocupes cuando Latias regrese puedes tu pedírselo


	6. CAPITULO 06

**CAPITULO 06 CREO EN TI EEVEE Y VULPIX VS MYGHTYENA**

.

Mientras platican no notan que un pokemon se acerca al estar a 3 metros grita hiper rayo

.

**Vulpix:** [empujando a Eevee] cuidado

**Mightyena:** vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos al Vulpix que se escapo y ala Eevee que desapareció

**Vulpix:** [sorprendido]desapareció

**Mightyena:** si justo cuando la iba a matar desapareció pero no importa aquí están los 2 y podré terminar lo que empecé

**Eevee:** [dice furiosa] si pues no lo creo esta vez las cosas serán diferentes pagaras por herirme y jalar mi cola

**Vulpix:** Eevee aléjate el es mío

**Eevee:** pero que dices así no podrás ganarle

**Vulpix:** esto es por ti y mi padre

**Mightyena:** menos charla un Vulpix jamás podrá ganarme

**Ninetales:** y que tal un Ninetales

**Mightyena:** que paso? antes eras un Vulpix

**Ninetales:** no importa vengare a mi padre rueda de fuego

**Mightyena:** y crees que me impresionas hiper rayo

**Ninetales:** no esta vez [saltando con (agilidad) grita] cola de acero golpeándolo

**Mightyena:** no lo puedo creer

**Ninetales:** ahora cabezazo zen [lanzándolo al cielo] y para rematar giga impacto

**Mightyena:** [gritando de dolor]nooo ugggggg

**Ninetales:** es tiempo de terminar lanzallamas

.

Ninetales ataca pero Mightyena desaparece pues era la técnica de Substituto

.

**Ninetales:** no, me engaño

**Mightyena:** si je je je hiper mordida

**Ninetales:** nooooooo

.

Mightyena atrapa con sus colmillos a Ninetales del cuello y empieza a herirlo

.

**Ninetales:** Eevee lo siento [empezando a desmayarse ] escapa pronto

**Eevee:** Ninetales no puedo dejarte

**Mightyena:** no te preocupes terminare pronto después lo alcanzaras

**Eevee:** no jamás te lo permitiréeee

.

en eso el cuerpo de Eevee brilla y se convierte en una Jolteon

.

**Mightyena:** pero que esta pasando aquí [soltando a Ninetales]

**Jolteon:** [mirándolo furiosa] nunca te perdonare lo que haz hecho

**Mightyena:** mira no importa que paso te matare aquí y ahora hiper rayo

**Jolteon:** jamás volverás a lastimas a nadie protección

**Jolteon** se protege del hiper rayo mientras empieza a llover

**Mightyena:** [cansado] debo de terminar ya

**Jolteon:** no yo seré la que termine rayo ataca

**Mightyena:** [gritando de dolor] nooooooo arggggggggggg

.

el rayo de Jolteon atraviesa a Mightyena hiriéndolo de gravedad

.

**Ninetales:** su poder es impresionante [levantándose muy débil]

**Mightyena:** [herido dice] lo siento

**Jolteon** y **Ninetales:** que dices

**Mightyena:** siento haberte atacado y al padre de Ninetales [dice jadeando]

**Ninetales:** pero por que lo hiciste

**Mightyena:** no lo se algo o alguien estaba controlando mi corazón

**Jolteon:** controlándote pero quien haría algo así

**Mightyena:** lo ignoro pero de algo estoy seguro

**Jolteon:** de que

**Mightyena:** no he sido el único al que han utilizado [dice cayendo al suelo]

**Jolteon:** por que dices eso

**Mightyena:** escuche de un pokemon que es muy fuerte que lo tienen controlado igual que a ella también la están controlando por su odio a [empezando a agonizar]

**Jolteon:** espera no te esfuerces de quien hablas

**Mightyena:** mi hora llego solo les pido un ultimo favor

**Jolteon** y Ninetales: cual

**Mightyena:** perdónenme

**Jolteon** y **Ninetales:** perdonarte

**Mightyena:** si se que no lo merezco pero con su perdón me podré ir en paz

**Ninetales:** ama tu que opinas

**Jolteon:** que debemos perdonarlo

**Ninetales:** esta segura

**Jolteon:** si en este viaje que haremos tal vez encontremos a otros pokemon que les pase lo mismo [pensando en Latios] y si de verdad alguien los esta controlando lo descubriremos

**Mightyena:** gracias po [muriendo]

**Jolteon:** no te mueras [llorando]

**Ninetales:** lo siento el ya no puede escucharte

**Jolteon:** yo lo mate [grita histérica ] yo lo mate (desmayándose)

**Ninetales:** Eevee yo [desmayándose también]

.

mientras 6 pokemon están viendo todo desde una esfera de cristal

.

**¿?**1: crees haber hecho lo correcto hermana?

**¿?**2: no pero tampoco creo estar equivocada?

**¿?**3: si pero nuestra interferencia no es relevante?

**¿?**6: pero era necesario?

**¿?**2: ella no nos noto así que no hay peligro?

**¿?**5: tendrás que ser mas cuidadosa hermana?

**¿?**4: aun no confió en ella

**¿?**6: bien pronto sabremos si es ella verdad

.

todas:(suspiran) si es verdad

.

mientras con Eevee

.

**Eevee:** no lo mates

**Latias:** ya hija ya todo paso

**Vulpix:** por un momento creí [y empieza a llorar]

**Latias:** ya tranquilo lo hiciste muy bien [curando a Vulpix ]

**Vulpix:** no Eevee me salvo no estaríamos aquí de no ser por ella

**Latias:** a que te refieres [pregunta sorprendida]

**Vulpix:** Eevee uso la misma técnica que yo y se trasformo en Jolteon

**Latias:** Vulpix no mientas eso es imposible

**Vulpix:** no miento Eevee se convirtió igual que yo solo que en Jolteon derroto a Mightyena y después se desmayo

**Eevee:** madre que paso no recuerdo nada solo que Mightyena tenia atrapado a Ninetales y estaba herido

**Vulpix:** no recuerdas mas [ya curado]

**Eevee:** no todo es borroso solo que desee ser mas fuerte para poder salvarte

**Latias:** hija tengo una duda préstame tu collar

.

Latias revisa el collar y ve que una de las 9 gemas cambio de color y ahora es amarilla

.

**=====[][][][][0][][][][]=======**

.

**Latias:** [pensando] ya veo con que esto era a lo que se refería ella [regresándole el collar a Eevee]

**Eevee:** madre pasa algo

**Latias:** no, será mejor descansar aquí hoy todavía estas débil y es mejor que descanses fue mucho para ti hoy

**Eevee:** madre y Mightyena

**Latias:** no te preocupes nunca volverá a lastimarte

**Eevee:** madre tengo la impresión de que hable con el y me pidió perdón

**Latias:** descansa mañana me contaras todo Vulpix necesito que me ayudes con algo por favor [mientras Eevee cierra sus ojos y se duerme]

**Vulpix:** si lo que ordenes

**Vulpix** y Latias se alejan un poco para buscar leña y hacer una fogata mientras lo hace Latias le pide a Vulpix que le cuente todo lo que paso con detalle al terminas Latias esta muy pensativa


	7. CAPITULO 07

**CAPITULO 07 EL PRIMER NINETALES Y LA MADRE DE EEVEE**

**Latias:** porque paso no era el momento

**Vulpix:** pasar que cosa ama

**Latias:** mira lo que te diré jamás deberás decírselo a Eevee bajo ninguna circunstancia esta claro no se lo dirás por tu honor de Vulpix queda claro [dice con voz muy seria]

**Vulpix:** si esta bien sabes que moriré al instante si no cumplo lo que me haz pedido

**Latias:** bien mira como te dije encontré a Eevee muy herida en el bosque aunque la atendí no la pude curar como a ti entonces note que Eevee tenia una maldición en su cuerpo así que use una técnica para retirar la maldición de Eevee pero ella tenia que pagar un precio muy alto y era no poder evolucionar Eevee sufrió mucho al tomar esa decisión mas yo no podía hacer otra cosa después adopte a Eevee y jure protegerla y le di el collar que viste al ver que esta maldición era de un dark pokemon

**Vulpix:** es decir Mightyena verdad

**Latias:** si y no Mightyena es un pokemon de tipo oscuridad pero de lo que yo te hablo son de pokemones con oscuridad en su corazón

**Vulpix:** si eso es antes de morir Mightyena nos dijo algo de que alguien estaba controlando su corazón

**Latias:** que Mightyena dijo eso y que mas les dijo

**Vulpix:** no mucho nos pidió perdón y dijo algo de otros pokemon muy fuertes que estaban controlando

**Latias:** a otros pokemon

**Vulpix:** si también Eevee /Jolteon dijo que en este viaje que haremos tal vez encontremos a otros pokemon que les pase lo mismo y si de verdad alguien los esta controlando lo averiguaremos

**Latias:** hija estabas pensando en el verdad [dice para si]

**Vulpix:** ama de quien hablas

**Latias:** no importa a propósito que piensas de Eevee te agrada

**Vulpix:** ama que pregunta la estimo mucho además le debo mi vida

**Latias:** entonces me ayudaras a protegerla

**Vulpix:** por supuesto aun si no hubiera hecho el juramento la protegería ustedes son ya la única familia que me queda

**Latias:** entonces harás algo importante por ella y es no dejar que use su poder de evolución

**Vulpix:** a que te refieres con eso

**Latias:** vez el collar que tiene pues bien ese es el collar de las 7 evoluciones

**Vulpix:** imposible ese es el collar de esa leyenda verdad

**Latias:** así es ese es el collar que le permite ala Eevee elegida poseer el poder de las 7 evoluciones

**Vulpix:** pero porque no quieres que lo use si hubieras visto el poder de Jolteon

**Latias:** por lo mismo la transformación debilita al pokemon y mas aun eso casi mato a la madre de Eevee

**Vulpix:** su madre pero

**Latias:** como te dije Eevee jamás deberá saberlo su madre pudo dominar el collar pero en cierta ocasión quiso ver que pasaría si usaba las 7 evoluciones ala vez como te imaginaras un Eevee no puede soportar tanto poder y eso casi destruyo su cuerpo lo único que pude hacer era darle otro así que obligue a su cuerpo a evolucionar en Jolteon y así pudo salvar su vida pero Eevee no tendrá tanta suerte si usa mucho el collar su cuerpo se debilitara y podría morir

**Vulpix:** pero ama entonces porque Eevee tiene el collar

**Latias:** su madre me pidió antes de regresar a esta aldea que si ellos morían le diera el collar a una de sus hijas y nos lleváramos las piedras evolutivas al templo de Jirachi

**Vulpix:** ama tengo una pregunta porque al trasformarme yo no me debilite si es la misma técnica

**Latias:** en realidad la técnica que uso ella contigo es diferente además no haz notado algo

**Vulpix:** notar que

**Latias:** trasfórmate en Ninetales

**Ninetales:** [trasformándose] no veo nada diferente

**Latias:** recuerdas como se veía tu padre

**Ninetales:** claro el tenia un porte imponente era valiente

**Latias:** no me refiero a su pelaje

**Ninetales:** si claro era de un color amarillo casi crema y las puntas de sus colas amarillas

**Latias:** y ya viste el tuyo

**Ninetales:** claro es igua...

**Latias:** ya lo notaste

.

Ninetales al ver su cuerpo nota que su pelaje es casi gris y las puntas de sus colas son azules

.

**Ninetales:** pero como mi pelaje es distinto hasta las puntas de mis colas porque

**Latias:** bueno no eres el primer pokemon con ese pelaje yo supe de otro y se bien que tu lo conoces

**Vulpix:** [trasformándose]de quien hablas

**Latias:** mejor siéntate esto te asombrara tu eres la reencarnación del primer Ninetales

**Vulpix:** no tu estas bromeando no, jamás podría ser el

**Latias:** y porque no cuando ella uso la técnica y tu te trasformaste me sorprendió el hecho de ver el parecido con el primer Ninetales

**Vulpix:** tu lo conociste verdad y además al hablar de ella te refieres a Eevee no, entonces

**Latias:** [suspira y dice]bien cuando la oíste con otra voz no era Eevee era otro pokemon que tomo el cuerpo de ella y realizo la técnica ahora entiendo lo que me dijo de que así tu me podrías ayudar el primer Ninetales fue el primero en enfrentarse a los dark pokemon

**Vulpix:** no es una broma verdad yo no puedo ser

**Latias:** hay una manera de saberlo el primer Ninetales tenia una marca de nacimiento

**Vulpix:** en donde

**Latias:** en tu pata derecha tiene la forma de una piedra fuego se dice que con esa pata toco la piedra fuego y evoluciono

**Vulpix:** pero siempre pensé que era una cicatriz [viendo su pata]

**Latias:** pues no, tenemos ya que regresar con Eevee

**Vulpix:** si esta bien pero no entiendo algo

**Latias:** si que cosa

**Vulpix:** como pudo transformarse Eevee en Jolteon

**Latias:** mmm solo puedo pensar en una cosa

**Vulpix:** en que ama

**Latias:** Eevee realmente no quería que tu murieras y eso la obligo a evolucionar para salvarte

**Vulpix:** Eevee porque si yo no valgo nada [dice llorando]

**Latias:** Vulpix [dice muy seria]

**Vulpix:** si [volteando a verla]

.

Latias le da una bofetada a Vulpix en la cara

.

**Vulpix:** ama porque

**Latias:** [molesta] por decir esa estupidez hace unos días Eevee me dijo lo mismo en ese momento no la castigue por lo enferma que ella estaba pero odio oír a un pokemon decir eso Vulpix tu vida es muy valiosa tanto para mi como para Eevee como para tu padre o crees que seria un buen pago para el oírte decir eso o ver llorar a Eevee si te oye decir eso

**Vulpix:** no por supuesto que no me sentí terrible al ver que ella se enfrentaba y luchaba para salvarme y después al verla llorar me sentí peor que una basura al no poder hacer nada por ella y verla desmayarse

**Latias:** bien regresemos con Eevee ella puede despertar y se asustara si no nos ve y Vulpix

**Vulpix:** si

**Latias:** ayuda a Eevee a evitar que evolucione

**Vulpix:** si pero como lo haré

**Latias:** fácil solo quédate siempre junto a ella el collar que traes fue el que curo a Eevee y proviene de una piedra antievolucion además es un regalo por tratar de protegerla

**Vulpix:** ya entiendo y gracias Latias


	8. CAPITULO 08

**CAPITULO 08 EL HERMANO DE EEVEE**

.

al día siguiente Eevee despierta mas tranquila y en el desayuno todos platican

.

**Eevee:** que bien dormí

**Latias:** hija como te sientes

**Eevee:** muy bien

**Vulpix:** que bueno que estas despierta [llegando con el desayuno]

**Eevee:** gracias y por cierto Vulpix no he podido agradecerte

**Vulpix:** agradecerme

**Eevee:** si por salvarnos

**Vulpix:** pero [ruborizándose] yo no

**Latias:** [interrumpiéndo a Vulpix dice]coman pronto al terminar nos iremos

**Eevee:** a donde nos dirigiremos madre

**Latias:** iremos primero a ver a una vieja amiga mía y después

**Eevee** y Vulpix: después

**Latias:** iremos a buscar a mi hermano y al templo de Jirachi

**Vulpix:** a Latios

**Latias:** si esa es mi prioridad pero antes iremos con mi amiga a su templo

**Vulpix:** templo de quien hablas

**Latias:** pues bien si vamos al norte que templo existe allá

**Vulpix:** el templo de la guardián de los sueños

**Latias:** y sabes quien es

**Vulpix:** no lo recuerdo mi ancestro nos dejo muchos relatos de que hay varios templos pero no de quien vive en ellos exceptuándote ama

**Latias:** y tu hija sabes quien vive en ese templo

**Eevee:** si madre es de Cresselia

**Latias:** exac... y como sabes su nombre

**Eevee:** madre anoche platique con ella

**Latias:** [sorprendida]cuando como paso

**Eevee:** cuando fueron a buscar leña me dormí en mi sueño ella vino y me dijo que nos estaba esperando y tenia que platicar de algo muy serio y dijo que usaras el brazalete

**Latias:** eso te dijo mmm si porque no

**Vulpix:** [emocionado] Cresselia nos esta esperando

**Latias:** regresare al templo no tardare Vulpix cuida bien a Eevee

**Eevee:** pero madre a que vas

**Latias:** iré por el brazalete

**Vulpix:** ama que haré mientras tanto

**Latias:** ve con Eevee a tu casa y prepara tus cosas ya que no se cuando regresaremos

**Eevee:** [dice alegre] si madre iré ala casa de Vulpix

**Latias:** si y vayan pronto no tardare [alejándose]

.

así Eevee y Vulpix van a su casa al caminar Eevee no deja de notar la mirada de ternura de Vulpix a ella

.

**Eevee:** Vulpix que pasa porque me miras así

**Vulpix:** por nada es solo que ...

**Eevee:** solo que [pregunta con interés]

**Vulpix:** es por tu collar es muy bonito

**Eevee:** ah es un regalo de mis 2 madres

**Vulpix:** [mintiendo] y para que es

**Eevee:** bueno según mi madre me puede ayudar si estoy en peligro dándome el poder de la no presencia

**Vulpix:** [asombrado]pero ese no es ese el poder de Latias

**Eevee:** si y de los que viven en el templo

**Vulpix:** y como funciona

**Eevee:** así [desapareciendo]

**Vulpix:** ama donde estas

**Eevee:...**

**Vulpix:** ama

**Eevee:** aquí [apareciendo detrás de Vulpix]

**Vulpix:** pero como no pude sentir tu presencia

**Eevee:** a eso se refería mi madre

**Vulpix:** entiendo

.

Eevee y Vulpix llegan ala casa de el y saca algunas cosas y le dice a Eevee

.

**Vulpix:** solo necesito esto [sacando una cobija] y también esto[dándole un brazalete a Eevee ]

**Eevee:** gracias es muy bonito

**Vulpix:** perteneció a mi madre

**Eevee:** [conmovida]oh Vulpix no puedo aceptar algo tan valioso para ti

**Vulpix:** por favor es un regalo de gratitud

**Eevee:** pero porque

**Vulpix:** te lo voy a decir es porque ahora tu y Latias son mi familia

**Eevee:** en verdad entonces somos como hermanos

**Vulpix:** bueno no, como te dije yo soy un sirviente de ustedes y no me esta permitido que te diga hermana

**Eevee:** mmm Vulpix tu debes de hacer lo que te pida mi madre verdad

**Vulpix:** si y también lo que tu me ordenes ama

**Eevee:** pues bien desde hoy te ordeno que no me digas ama me dirás Eevee o hermana esta claro

**Vulpix:** pero yo

**Eevee:** entonces no quieres obedecer mi orden

**Vulpix:** no es eso es solo que nadie a hecho nunca eso por un Vulpix o un

Ninetales y lo mas normal es que nos maten al hacer nosotros una cosa así

**Eevee:** entonces lo harás

**Vulpix:** yo viviré para servirte y si eso deseas que haga lo haré con gusto Eevee

**Eevee:** bien regresemos

.

Eevee y Vulpix regresan y Latias los esta esperando impaciente

.

**Latias:** se tardaron mucho ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarlos

**Eevee:** lo siento madre pero mi hermano y yo teníamos que resolver algo

**Latias:** hermano de quien hablas

**Eevee:** pues de Vulpix de quien mas

**Latias:** Vulpix es verdad [mirándolo seria]

**Vulpix:** yo lo siento pero Eevee me dijo [dice con miedo]

**Latias:** hija sabes lo que significa para el no es verdad [dice con voz fuerte]

**Eevee:** si lo se madre pero el [dice con miedo]

**Latias:** Vulpix sabes lo que debo hacer estas preparado

**Vulpix:** si ama no me opondré [dice resignado]

**Latias:** bien Vulpix a partir de hoy ya no serás el sirviente de Eevee

**Eevee:** [asustada]madre por favor no le hagas daño

**Latias:** hija no te metas esto es entre Vulpix y yo [dice con voz seria]

**Vulpix:** ama yo

**Latias:** silencio como dije ya no serás su sirviente de hoy en adelante serás el hermano de Eevee y a mi solo me dirás madre ok [y termina riéndose]

**Eevee:** madre que feliz me haz hecho [respirando aliviada]

**Vulpix:** Latias en verdad deseas eso

**Latias:** si te lo ganaste ayer

**Vulpix:** gracias madre [y empieza a llorar]

**Latias:** solo una cosa mas

**Vulpix:** si dime madre

**Latias:** es sobre lo que te pedí ayer aun lo harás

**Vulpix:** pues claro madre esa promesa jamás la podría romper

**Latias:** [pensando] bien hija en verdad Vulpix necesita una familia y se que el será un buen hermano para ti

**Eevee:** madre Vulpix de que hablan

**Latias:** de nada hija pues bien debemos irnos

**Vulpix:** [dice en su mente] gracias hermana juro que nunca te dejare sola

**Latias:** niños pues bien hace un año ya no tenia familia pero encontré a

**Eevee** y ayer te conocí a ti hijo así que eso me a hecho muy feliz

**Vulpix:** madre

**Latias:** ahora bien estuve pensando en como llevarlos, con Eevee no había problema pues estaba sola pero ahora son 2 y que creen que paso

**Eevee** y **Vulpix:** que madre

**Latias:** Cresselia nos dio la respuesta

**Eevee:** como madre yo no recuerdo que me haya dicho de eso

**Latias:** pero si me lo dijiste recuerdas el brazalete [mostrándoselo]

**Eevee:** pero que tiene que ver

**Latias:** fácil este brazalete esta adaptado a sus collares y me permitirá llevarlos sin esfuerzo a ustedes y alas cosas que llevamos

**Eevee:** y como funciona

**Latias:** simple solo deseen entrar en el brazalete

**Eevee** y **Vulpix:** entrar en el brazalete

**Latias:** si así yo podré llevarlos sin problemas

**Eevee** y **Vulpix:** esta bien deseo entrar en el brazalete

.

Eevee y Vulpix desaparecen y aparecen en una burbuja de cristal

.

**Eevee** y Vulpix: madre donde estas

**Latias:** aquí levantando el brazalete

.

Eevee y Vulpix ven gigante a Latias pero ella les dice que en realidad ellos encogieron para estar dentro de la gema del brazalete

.

**Vulpix:** parece como un sueño

**Latias:** ok vamos al templo del norte

.

mientras Latias vuela al templo Eevee y Vulpix platican

.

**Eevee:** Vulpix

**Vulpix:** si Eevee

**Eevee:** desde ayer deseaba decirte algo [dice nerviosa]

**Vulpix:** que cosa [pregunta curioso]

**Eevee:** promete no enojarte conmigo si por favor [dice tímidamente]

**Vulpix:** si esta bien de que se trata

**Eevee:** Vulpix perdóname [dice bajando su cabeza al suelo]

**Vulpix:** de que hablas

**Eevee:** de ayer cuando peleamos no solo te lastime sino que además caí pisando tus colas

**Vulpix:** de eso se trata Eevee tu no

**Eevee:** [interrumpiéndolo] si yo sabia que para ustedes eso es un gran insulto mas no me importo y lo hice perdóname si [dice triste]

**Vulpix:** así que tu sabias eso no [dice muy serio]

**Eevee:** si jamás lo volveré a hacer pero perdóname hermano

**Vulpix:** ok te perdonare si tu me haces una promesa [dice muy serio]

**Eevee:** si hermano haré lo que tu me pidas

**Vulpix:** jamás volver a llorar por eso ok [dice riéndose]

**Eevee:** hermano tu [dice conmovida]

**Vulpix:** es verdad que eso para nosotros es un gran insulto pues son el signo de nuestra belleza pero en mi caso eso fue lo mejor que me paso no solo porque puedo ya ser un Ninetales sino que ahora también tengo una familia otra vez y si por tenerlos a ustedes fuese necesario que tu lo hicieras de nuevo te dejaría pisar cada una de ellas100 o mas veces [lo dice mientras el mismo pisa una de sus colas]

**Eevee:** hermano [dice llorando]

**Vulpix:** [secando sus lagrimas]Eevee eres alguien muy especial para mi y no lo digo solo por que ahora seas mi hermana prométeme que no lloraras por pequeñeces como esa esta bien y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase

**Eevee:** hermano yo solo

**Vulpix:** solo olvida eso si

**Latias:** espero que no estén discutiendo

**Eevee:** no madre solo platicamos de cosas de hermanos

**Vulpix:** bien hijos casi llegamos al templo de norte

**Eevee** y **Vulpix:** que bien


	9. CAPITULO 09

**CAPITULO 09 EL TEMPLO DEL NORTE Y LAS KIRLIAS**

**Latias** llega al templo de los sueños y es recibida por 2 kirlias

**kirlia1:** bienvenidos al templo de Cresselia

**kirlia2:** adelante pasen los esta esperando

.

haciendo una reverencia las kirlias entran al templo

.

**Latias:** vamos hijos no debemos hacerla esperar

**Eevee:** si madre

.

al entrar al templo Eevee ve que este es mas grande y esta decorado con estatuas de varios pokemon

.

**Eevee:** madre es muy diferente de tu templo verdad

**Vulpix:** se ve majestuoso

**Latias:** Cresselia nunca cambias verdad [piensa riéndose]

.

al llegar a un salón las kirlias dicen

.

**kirlia:** esperen por favor Cresselia saldrá en un momento [entrando por una cortina ]

**Vulpix:** madre estará bien que haya entrado con ustedes

**Eevee:** hermano no te preocupes

**Latias:** niños

.

antes de que Latias pueda terminar Cresselia aparece

.

**Cresselia:** bienvenidos Latias , Eevee y Vulpix los esperaba desde hace tiempo

**Vulpix:** sabias que yo también venia

**Cresselia:** [dice riendo] claro y es curioso que preguntes siendo tu el primer Ninetales

**Eevee:** madre que quiere decir

**Cresselia:** veo que aun no se lo dices verdad Latias[mirándola seria]

**Latias:** no de hecho pensé que era mejor que su hermano se lo dijera

**Cresselia:** su hermano es decir Vulpix verdad Eevee

**Eevee:** si el es mi hermano [dice con orgullo]

**Cresselia:** mmm bueno eso no es importante debo de discutir de algo con ustedes pero prefiero que sea por separado y prefiero comenzar con Latias si no te importa pasa por favor a este cuarto

.

Latias entra al cuarto y Cresselia les dice a Vulpix y a Eevee

.

**Cresselia:** esperen aquí por favor no tardaremos mientras tanto niñas

**Vulpix:** si que deseas ama

**Cresselia:** atiendan a nuestros invitados [entrando al cuarto]

**Kirlias:** si [haciendo una reverencia]

**Cresselia** entra al cuarto con Latias

**Kirlia2:** desean un aperitivo

**Eevee:** no gracias tiene poco que comimos

**kirlia1:** si no es molestia puedes decirnos una cosa

**Eevee:** claro

**kirlia1:** es verdad que eres la hija de Latias

**Eevee:** si ella es mi madre

**kirlia2:** puedes probarlo

**Eevee:** probarlo como [dice sorprendida]

**kirlia1:** si es fácil si eres su hija debes de tener alguno de sus poderes

**Eevee:** ah es eso si lo tengo

**kirlias:** eso es verdad

**Eevee:** si es este [desapareciendo]

**kirlias:** increíble

**Eevee:** [apareciendo]eso es todo

**kirlia1:** [asombradas]s si es todo y perdona por molestarte

**Eevee:** no hay problema y hermano que quiso decir Cresselia y nuestra madre

**Vulpix:** oh mmm como decirlo bueno según nuestra madre yo soy la

reencarnación del primer Ninetales

**kirlias:** que cosa eres el primer Ninetales

**Vulpix:** si así es

**kirlias:** por favor [dicen riéndose] eso es imposible para empezar ni siquiera eres un Ninetales solo eres un Vulpix y además el primer Ninetales era mmm bueno era diferente

**Eevee:** hermano puedes hacerlo [con un dejo de suplica en su voz]

**Vulpix:** [suspira y dice] mmm esta bien no creo que pase nada si tu me lo pides

**Eevee:** gracias hermano

**Ninetales:** satisfechas

**kirlias:** pero si es el

**Eevee:** [dice impresionada] hermano que porte eres muy apuesto

**Ninetales:** hermana por favor me estas avergonzando

**Vulpix:** [volviendo a ser Vulpix]bueno como viste mi pelaje es diferente de otros Ninetales hermana y eso me hace según nuestra madre el primer Ninetales

**kirlia1:** señor Ninetales perdón por dudar de su palabra pero era increíble lo que nuestra ama nos contó

**Vulpix:** que les contó [pregunta con curiosidad]

**kirlia2:** nos dijo que hoy nos visitarían la guardiana del templo del sur , su pequeña hija , una pokemon especial y Vulpix

**Eevee:** cual es el pokemon de que hablan

**kirlia:** esta con tu madre y con Cresselia ahora

.

mientras Latias, Cresselia y su invitado platican

.

**Cresselia:** [entrando al cuarto] bien podemos empezar tomen asiento

**Latias:** oh amiga cuanto tiempo de no vernos

**Cresselia:** si ha pasado mucho desde eso verdad

**Latias:** si fue muy triste y ese es uno

**Cresselia:[interrumpiéndola]** lo se ella me lo dijo

**Celebi:** hola Latias

.

en eso Latias ve a una pokemon pequeña de un color rosa en lugar de su color verde

.

**Latias:** Celebi mmm entiendo era por eso que sabias que veníamos verdad

**Cresselia:** en efecto ella me dijo eso pero nuestro tema es mas importante Celebi puedes contarle a Latias lo que me dijiste

**Celebi:** si no hay problema es el futuro eso ha regresado

**Latias:** eso a que te refieres

**Celebi:** Latias por favor no juegues con mi inteligencia estoy seguro de que ya has visto algo bueno mas bien lo viste desaparecer no es así

**Latias:** te refieres a Mightyena verdad

**Cresselia:** si tu sabes bien que el era

**Latias:** si un dark pokemon

**Cresselia:** un dark pokemon pero entonces es verdad

**Celebi** y Latias solo asienten

**Latias:** si fue ayer cuando fui al bosque a buscarlo mas el había ido a atacar a Eevee y a Vulpix entonces al regresar encontré a Vulpix herido y a Eevee inconsciente entonces vi el cuerpo sin vida de Mightyena al acercarme vi como este se desintegraba en una sombra oscura

**Cresselia:** entonces se desintegro así es cierto

**Celebi:** si y por ese motivo los necesitamos

**Latias:** es decir

**Celebi:** a Eevee Vulpix y

**Latias:** No yo me opongo [dice enojada] no ella no puede es muy joven es peligroso es

**Cresselia:** es tu hija no [ interrumpiendo a Latias]

**Latias:** si es mi hija y no pienso exponerla el destino la llevo conmigo [dice con firmeza]

**Celebi:** Latias por favor Eevee no llego contigo por casualidad yo la salve y la deje cercas de donde tu estabas

**Latias:** Celebi [dice molesta] así que tu la dejaste abandonada a su suerte

**Celebi:** no yo la salve justo un segundo antes de que Mightyena la matara y la lleve en el tiempo un segundo antes de que llegaras tu

**Latias:** pero por que es decir te agradezco que la salvaras pero

**Celebi:[dice** muy seria] pero que no la curaste , no la adoptaste

**Latias:** si pero ella

**Cresselia:** Latias no crees que la estas sobreprotegiendo

**Latias:** claro una madre hace eso no

**Celebi:** [suspirando] y con Vulpix

**Latias:** a Vulpix lo estimo mucho

**Celebi:** pero

**Latias:** es difícil se que el es

**Celebi:** si el primer Ninetales no

**Latias:** si ya lo se [dice casi gritando] se que el fue el primero y en realidad el único que se enfrento a ellos y sabes que paso no Celebi [mirándola molesta]

**Celebi:** si lo se yo estuve ahí no necesitas recordármelo [dice triste]

**Latias:** si y espero que no hayas olvidado de quien fue la culpa de que el muriera verdad

**Celebi:** si lo se fue mía [dice llorando amargamente ]

**Cresselia:** Latias [dice muy enojada] eso fue muy cruel aun para ti

**Latias:** si lo siento Celebi pero quiero que entiendan mis sentimientos [dice con arrepentimiento]

**Celebi:** no, es verdad todos lo sabemos y no puedo cambiar eso

**Cresselia:** pero Celebi no puedes decir eso

**Latias:** miren Eevee y Vulpix a un son jóvenes y ellos no saben lo que les esperaría y ella no yo jure protegerla

**Cresselia:** aun a costa del mundo me decepcionas Latias de cualquier otro pokemon lo creería pero no de ti

**Latias:** Cresselia yo

**Cresselia:** creo que ya no tenemos nada que decir regresa a tu templo y espera el desenlace ya no hay esperanza para el mundo ni para Latios

**Latias:** a que te refieres con eso

**Cresselia:** yo nada no veo el caso que lo busque una cobarde como tu

**Latias:** que estas insinuando te advierto [dice molesta]

**Cresselia:** yo no insinuó nada ve a casa a jugar ala familia feliz mientras todo pasa

**Latias:** entonces quieres que sacrifique a mis hijos

**Cresselia:** no yo jamás dije eso es solo que hay formas de que Eevee lo logre

**Latias:** si te refieres al collar sabes bien las consecuencias

**Cresselia:** y si tal vez solo tal vez yo pueda lograr que ella lo use sin tanto riesgo

**Latias:** es posible eso

**Cresselia:** como te dije es una posibilidad no Celebi, si lo hacemos las 3

**Latias:** te refieres a

**Cresselia:** si a eso

**Celebi:** a que te refieres con eso

.

mientras Eevee y Vulpix platican sobre Latias

.

**Eevee:** hermano que tanto pasara creí escuchar gritar a alguien

**Vulpix:** lo ignoro pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos [aunque el también esta preocupado]

**Kirlia1:** no se preocupen no creemos que haya pasado nada

.

en eso Latias Cresselia y Celebi salen

.

**Eevee:** madre como te fue

**Latias:** bien hija solo platicamos de los viejos tiempos

**Vulpix:** madre esa pokemon que esta junto a Cresselia es

**Celebi** : hola Eevee y Vulpix soy Celebi [dice con curiosidad]

**Cresselia:** Celebi vino a cumplir con un encargo y se quedara en el templo igual que ustedes unos días

**Latias:** si será una escala en nuestro viaje

.

Eevee no puede dejar de notar el tono que usa su madre es diferente casi como cuando Eevee descubrió la verdad de Latios

.

**Eevee:** madre pasa algo

**Latias:** no hija [diciéndolo en un tono cortante]

**Cresselia:** bien ahora me gustaría platicar con Vulpix "si no te molesta Latias" [ mirando inquisitivamente a Latias y acentuando el tono al final de la frase]

**Latias:** si Vulpix ve con ella [dice con voz de derrota]

**Vulpix:** si madre [dice nervioso]

**Cresselia:** también tu Celebi acompáñanos por favor

**Celebi** : si esta bien Cresselia

.

y entran a otro cuarto mientras Eevee y Latias platican

.

**Eevee:** madre que paso

**Latias:** nada hija

**Eevee:** madre puedes agacharte un segundo

**Latias:** si hija no hay problema

.

al hacerlo Latias siente la lengua de Eevee limpiando sus mejillas

.

**Latias:** hija tu [dice asombrada]

**Eevee:** madre podrás querer engañarme pero se muy bien que tu estuviste llorando verdad y no lo puedes ocultar de mi olfato

**Latias:** no te preocupes hija no es algo serio solo que platicamos de antiguos recuerdos y eso me trajo nostalgia

.

mientras en el cuarto Cresselia, Celebi y Vulpix platican

.

**Cresselia:** pues bien Vulpix debemos platicar de algo importante

**Vulpix:** si de que se trata

**Cresselia:** se que en parte sabes el motivo no

**Vulpix:** si es por la leyenda del primer Ninetales no

Celebi: Vulpix no deseo molestarte pero

**Vulpix:** si se lo que quieren así que hagámoslo rápido [trasformándose]

**Celebi:** es el en verdad Ninetales perdóname [dice con voz de suplica]

**Cresselia:** es el realmente el primer Ninetales

**Ninetales:** bien de que querían hablar [dice con tono cortante]

**Celebi:** Ninetales amigo yo

**Vulpix:** Celebi no creerás que no conozco lo que paso o si tu me dejaste me abandonaste no y además hiciste que todos nos odiaran por la maldición que según te lance cosa que veo que es mentira

**Cresselia:** por favor escucha a Celebi

**Vulpix:** no acepte entrar contigo y Celebi porque creí que tenias algo importante que decirme y mi madre me lo pidió además no creas que no se porque después quieres hablar con mi hermana es por el collar verdad [dando la vuelta para salir del cuarto]

**Cresselia:** [muy seria]Vulpix detente en este momento

**Vulpix:** oblígame [dice desafiante]

**Cresselia** usa su poder para hacer levitar a Vulpix

**Vulpix:** suéltame ahora Cresselia o si no[trasformándose]

**Cresselia:** si no que aunque seas el aun no tienes su poder o ni siquiera me habría atrevido mmm tal vez Latias estaba en lo correcto

**Ninetales:** en que [dice desafiante]

**Cresselia:** aun eres un niño [regresándolo a su lugar]

**Ninetales:** madre tu

**Cresselia:** si ella no quería que habláramos pero

**Ninetales:** pero que

**Cresselia:** le dije que le ayudare a solucionar en parte el problema de Eevee

**Ninetales:** su problema te refieres al collar de las 7 evoluciones no

**Cresselia:** así es que tanto sabes del collar

**Ninetales:** solo lo que mi madre me dijo y lo de la madre de Eevee

**Cresselia:** entonces puedes escuchar a Celebi es por el bien de Eevee o no te importa ella

**Ninetales:** esta bien Cresselia la escuchare pero solo por Eevee

**Cresselia:** bien creo que será mejor mostrarte algo

**Celebi:** debemos ir a otro lugar en otro tiempo puerta del tiempo yo te convoco

**Cresselia:** pero que es esto

**Celebi:** es mejor que veas el pasado aquí vamos

.

todos desaparecen y aparecen en un bosque


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10 UN TRISTE RECUERDO**

**Cresselia:** Celebi aquí es

**Celebi:(dice triste)** si aquí comenzó todo

.

todos ven a un Ninetales y a Celebi platicando

.

**Ninetales:** Celebi acabas de llegar no

**Celebi:** si fue un viaje largo

**Ninetales:** que se siente poder viajar en el tiempo

**Celebi:** al principio es divertido pero después es aburrido ver varias veces lo mismo

.

llega un pokemon con ellos y platican con el

.

**Mew:** hola amigos

**Ninetales:** que sorpresa hola Mew

**Mew:** amigos he vendo a advertirles

**Ninetales:** que

**Mew:** los pokemon están actuando extraño y algunos se han vuelto muy violentos y además

**Ninetales:** además

**Mew:** su color ha cambiado

**Ninetales:** cambiado a que te refieres

**Mew:** mejor se los mostrare

.

Mew les muestra en su mente a un pokemon mas al verlo ven que es casi negro

.

**Mew:** si es un chikorita en realidad el era así [mostrándoles su color natural]

**Ninetales:** pero no parece el mismo

**Mew:** además estos pokemon desprenden una energía oscura

**Ninetales:** energía oscura

**Mew:** si estos pokemon tienen la oscuridad en sus corazones

**Ninetales:** Mew a que te refieres

**Mew:** si tu y yo no mataríamos pokemon pues respetamos la vida de ellos no

**Ninetales:** si pero

**Mew:** ellos matan por diversión

**Ninetales:** [furioso]no lo puedo creer Mew llévame a ver eso

**Mew:** estas seguro es muy peligroso

**Ninetales:** si por favor Mew

**Celebi:** si yo también iré

**Ninetales:** no amiga solo iré a comprobar eso

**Celebi:** no me importa yo iré también [ dice con voz firme]

**Mew:** de acuerdo [y desaparecen]

**Celebi:** nosotros también iremos [y desaparecen también]

.

al llegar Ninetales ya esta peleando con un pokemon y por como se ve su cuerpo ya tienen mucho tiempo peleando

.

**Ninetales:** detente porque haces esto [dice cansado]

**Umbreon:** no lo se solo siento el deseo de hacerlo ahora márchate o te matare también

**Ninetales:** no yo te detendré

**Umbreon:** Ninetales se que eres muy fuerte pero no me podrás ganar

**Ninetales:** por favor detente no deseo hacerte daño

**Umbreon:** se ve que eres alguien de noble corazón pero arggggggg [grita con gran dolor]

**Ninetales:** que te pasa

**Umbreon:** [gritando de dolor] es la oscuridad se esta apoderando de mi de nuevo escapa

**Ninetales:** oye espera

.

En eso Ninetales ve como sus ojos cambian a de azules a un rojo fuerte y su voz cambia

.

**Umbreon:** ella ya no puede contestarte bola sombra [dice atacando a Ninetales]

**Ninetales:** no espera llamarada [deteniendo el ataque con su fuego]

**Umbreon:** todo esta perdido para ti sombra de oscuridad

.

en eso la sombra de Ninetales empieza a subir por su cuerpo y su pelaje a cambiar

.

**Umbreon:** si pronto la oscuridad cubrirá tu cuerpo y me ayudaras

.

Justo cuando todo parece perdido llegan 6 pokemon a ayudar a Ninetales y estas son Espeon , Flareon ,Vaporeon , Leafeon , Jolteon y Glaceon y dicen:

**Las 6**: no te dejaremos hermana

**Umbreon:** ustedes

**Espeon:** si, te detendremos técnica de las 7 evoluciones

.

del cuerpo de todas ellas sale un resplandor que la ataca

.

**Glaceon:** Celebi llévate a Ninetales

**Celebi:** si esta bien y ustedes

**Vaporeon:** no te preocupes solo hazlo

.

Celebi lleva a Ninetales con Cresselia y Latias

.

**Cresselia** : Ninetales que te ocurrió

**Latias:** Celebi que ha pasado

**Celebi:** no hay tiempo debemos curar el corazón de Ninetales

**Latias** y Cresselia: su corazón

**Ninetales:** arrrrrrgggg [grita de dolor]

**Cresselia:** que le ocurre

**Celebi:** la oscuridad esta devorando a su corazón

**Latias** y **Cresselia:** oscuridad

**Mew:** si la oscuridad

**Cresselia:** Mew tu aquí

**Mew:** si por favor curen a mi amigo

**Celebi:** Ninetales perdóname

**Ninetales:** perdonarte por que

**Celebi:** [dice arrepentida]tuve miedo de Umbreon si hubiera sido mas valiente

**Ninetales:** tal vez serias tu la que llevara la oscuridad no

**Celebi:** [llorando]...

**Ninetales:** estoy contento de que estés bien [dice desmayándose]

**todos**: Ninetales

.

todos ven como el pelaje de Ninetales cambia a negro

.

**Cresselia:** debemos salvarlo

**Latias:** pero como

**Cresselia:** Celebi detén el tiempo en su cuerpo eso nos dará oportunidad de pensar en algo

**Celebi:** si pero

**Mew:** no quieres ayudarlo

**Celebi:** ...

**Latias** y **Cresselia:** Celebi

**Celebi:** es que yo

**Mew:** Celebi te lo suplico salva a nuestro amigo

**Celebi** detiene el tiempo de Ninetales

**todos:** gracias Celebi

**Celebi:** Ninetales yo

**Cresselia:** podemos hacer algo pero

**Mew:** pero que Cresselia

**Cresselia:** es arriesgado

**Latias:** no te referirás a

**Cresselia:** si usar la técnica de la triple unión

**Mew:** que técnica es esa [pregunta intrigado]

**Latias:** una técnica que puede curar a Ninetales pero acortara la vida de el

**Mew:** Latias no hay otra forma

**Latias:** parece que no además no podremos quitas el daño en su cuerpo solo el de su corazón

**Mew:** a que te refieres

**Cresselia:** para nosotros el será desterrado de los templos pues su esencia aun llevara la marca de la oscuridad y debemos hacerlo ya, esta bien Celebi debes ayudarnos

**Celebi:** si esta bien

**Cresselia:** Celebi esto es crucial cuando te diga ahora regresaras el tiempo a Ninetales me entiendes

**Celebi:** si Cresselia

**Latias:** todos listos concentren su energía en Ninetales

**Cresselia:** Celebi ahora

.

todos concentran su energía en Ninetales y ven como su pelaje cambia de negro a gris

.

**Latias:** todos con fuerza

.

pasan varios minutos y la oscuridad se niega a salir de Ninetales

.

**Cresselia:** es inútil [dice cansada]

**Mew:** no amigo tu no mereces ser castigado así

**Celebi:** entonces yo también seré castigada

**todos:** de que hablas

**Celebi:** llevare también la marca de Ninetales

.

antes de que alguien pueda detenerla Celebi jala las colas de Ninetales

.

**Cresselia:** Celebi detente

.

el cuerpo de Celebi cae y una sombra la cubre al empezar a cambiar de color

.

**Latias:** ya es tarde

.

antes de que el cuerpo de Celebi se cubra totalmente un resplandor sale de las colas de Ninetales y en su mente escucha

.

**Ninetales:** Celebi no puedo dejar que hagas eso

**Celebi:** amigo yo deseo poder acompañarte en tu sufrimiento

**Ninetales:** no te lo permitiré retirare mi maldición pero aun así todos sabrán que yo te la arroje

**Celebi:** amigo no por favor no lo hagas eso te matara pídeme lo que sea lo haré

**Ninetales:** si solo una cosa y es no decir jamás que paso que todos crean que yo arroje mi maldición a ti y por ello morí

**Celebi:** amigo por favor yo no

**Ninetales:** no fue mi culpa yo jamás debí ir sin estar preparado y eso es una gran ofensa para mi así que mi castigo será morir así

**Celebi:** amigo yo

**Ninetales:** adiós Celebi despídeme de todos

**Celebi:** Ninetales noooo

.

todos ven como el cuerpo de Ninetales desaparece tragado por la oscuridad

.

**Celebi** [cayendo al suelo]: Ninetales amigo adiós [llorando amargamente]

.

así Celebi les dice a los otros la ultima voluntad de Ninetales y de que se corra la historia de la Celebi maldecida por Ninetales

.

**Cresselia:** lo entiendes ahora Ninetales

**Ninetales:** Celebi

**Celebi:**(mirandolo triste) si

**Ninetales:** podrás perdonarme tu a mi

**Celebi:** Ninetales yo

**Ninetales:** si, lo se tal vez no sea digno de eso [dice triste]

**Celebi:** no, jamás digas que no eres digno amigo

**Ninetales:** Celebi gracias

**Cresselia:** bien regresemos


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 LA LEYENDA DE LAS 7 HERMANAS**

**.**

Entre tanto Eevee y Latias discuten de Cresselia

.

**Eevee:** madre que pasara ya tiene mucho que entraron

**Latias:** no te preocupes el esta bien además debe de aclarar algo con Celebi

**Eevee:** Celebi es la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo no madre

**Latias:** si se que en tu aldea la conocieron verdad

**Eevee:** si mis padres me contaron que ella llevo un objeto ala aldea

**Latias:** si y ese objeto era tu collar

**Eevee:** mi collar pero

**Latias:** tu madre lo dejo en el templo y en ese entonces yo no podía salir de el así que le pedí a Celebi que se lo entregara

**Celebi:** si y lo hice con mucho gusto[ saliendo del cuarto con Cresselia y Vulpix]

**Cresselia:** siento el retraso pero Vulpix tenia cosas que platicar con Celebi

**Vulpix:** si estábamos recordando el pasado

**Eevee:** hermano entonces tu ya conocías a Celebi

**Vulpix:** si de hace mucho tiempo

**Cresselia:** bien ahora solo debo de hablar con Eevee si me acompañas

**Latias:** [por telepatía] amiga por favor

**Cresselia:** [por telepatía] no te preocupes jamás diría algo que la hiriera para eso te tiene a ti no

**Latias** :[por telepatía] Cresselia de que hablas

**Cresselia:** [por telepatía] por ejemplo de la madre de Eevee

**Latias:** [por telepatía] pero tu como

**Cresselia:** [por telepatía] en fin te prometo no decir nada de eso a ella esta bien

**Latias:** [por telepatía] gracias amiga

**Eevee:** madre que paso te quedaste como ausente

**Latias:** no nada hija acompaña a Cresselia

**Vulpix:** pero madre

**Latias:** no te preocupes hijo ella estará bien

.

Eevee y Cresselia entran a otro cuarto este lleva al patio central el cual tiene un bello jardín

.

**Cresselia** : te agrada la vista Eevee

**Eevee:** es hermoso tantas flores y huele muy bien

**Cresselia:** Eevee dime te gusta ser así

**Eevee:** así como

**Cresselia:** mmm si ser solo una Eevee

**Eevee:** no tengo opción no puedo evolucionar [dice triste]

**Cresselia:** entonces en verdad no puedes

**Eevee:** no para curarme mi madre uso una técnica que me impide evolucionar

**Cresselia:** Eevee y tu madre que te contó del collar que te dio

**Eevee:** ella no me dijo mucho solo que es el collar de las 7 evoluciones o algo así

**Cresselia:** y sabes para que sirve

**Eevee:** no exactamente mi madre solo me dijo que con el podría usar una técnica de ella

**Cresselia:** y cual técnica es

**Eevee:** la no presencia

**Cresselia:** [pensando ] imposible solo Latias o Latios pueden usar esa técnica

**Eevee:** pasa algo Cresselia

**Cresselia:** Eevee podrías mostrármela

**Eevee:** si no hay problema [desapareciendo]

**Cresselia:** ya veo entonces este es ese poder Eevee aparece por favor

**Eevee:** si aquí estoy

**Cresselia:** Eevee te gustan las historias

**Eevee:** si mucho

**Cresselia:** bien te contare una muy especial

.

**La leyenda de las 7 hermanas**

.

**Cresselia:** Hace mucho tiempo en una montaña Vivian 7 hermanas Eevee cada una con una forma de ser diferente de las demás

La primera era perezosa y no hacia gran cosa por sus hermanas

La segunda era muy agresiva y siempre molestaba a las otras

La tercera era muy atenta y siempre se preocupaba por las demás

La cuarta era muy tímida y no hablaba mucho

La quinta era muy temperamental y casi siempre criticaba alas otras

La sexta era muy sabia y siempre ponía orden

Y la séptima que era la menor era muy alegre y siempre tenia puesto un collar

.

Ellas vivían de sus huertos de frutas y sus vidas eran tranquilas hasta que una noche una estrella cayo cerca de su casa el estruendo fue tan grande que todas salieron a ver que pasaba al llegar al huerto vieron que este estaba totalmente quemado y en el centro vieron un cráter y a un pokemon

.

**Eevee** 6: quien eres

**¿?**: ...

**Eevee** 4: tal vez no sabe hablar

**Eevee** 2: de todos modos tiene que pagar por destruir nuestro huerto

**Eevee** 5: habla no vas a defenderte

**Eevee** 3: por favor lo vamos a asustar

**Eevee** 1: despiértenme cuando diga algo

.

solo la mas pequeña no decía nada estaba encantada de ver a ese pokemon parecía no saber que hacia ahí y las miraba con curiosidad y finalmente les dijo

.

**¿?**: donde estoy

**Eevee** 6: estas en la montaña de los Eevee y aquí vivimos yo y mis 6 hermanas

**¿?**: hermanas

Eevee 5: si hermanas todas nosotras

**¿?**: oh

**Eevee** 6: cual es tu nombre

**¿?**: mmm no lo se

**Eevee** 2: no sabes tu nombre por favor es obvio que miente

**Eevee** 4: pues yo si le creo

**Eevee** 5: y de donde vienes

**¿?**: de ahí [señalando el cielo]

**Eevee** 3: del cielo pero como

**¿?**: si recuerdo que viaje por mucho tiempo y me dormí

**Eevee** 2: oye y nuestro huerto ve que le hiciste

**¿?**: [mirando alrededor] yo lo hice

**Eevee** 2: si tu lo hiciste como vas a reparar esto

**¿?**: no lo se pero

**Eevee** 7: disculpa tu eres una estrella verdad

**¿?**: [este solo asiente con la cabeza]

**Eevee** 7: entonces podría pedirte un deseo

**¿?**: si pero solo si crees en los deseos

**Eevee** 7: si deseo que el huerto este reparado

.

en eso el cuerpo del pokemon brilla y al dejar de hacerlo el huerto esta mas bello que nunca los frutos son mas grandes y mas sabrosos las 6 hermanas están asombradas y la mas sabia dice

.

**Eevee** 6: discúlpanos por haber sido tan descorteses contigo Jirachi

**todas:** el es el pokemon que le cumple deseos a todos cada 500 años

**Jirachi:** si fue una siesta larga

**Eevee** 6: entonces puedes cumplir mi deseo

**Jirachi:** hoy no ya cumplí un deseo y debo de descansar tienen 6 días para pedir un deseo cada una vengan aquí cada noche y les concederé lo que mas desean como pago de su huerto [desapareciendo]

.

al día siguiente todas estaban impacientes de que llegara la noche pero no habían decidido quien iría o que pedirle así que lo dejaron ala suerte

.

con un sencillo juego deciden quien ira siendo la segunda hermana la ganadora

.

**Eevee** 2: este hola

**Jirachi:** hola es una noche muy bella verdad

**Eevee** 2: si es hermosa

**Jirachi:** ya haz pensado cual será tu deseo

**Eevee** 2: mmm si y no

**Jirachi:** explícame por favor

**Eevee** 2: quiero ser diferente de mis hermanas

**Jirachi:** diferente como

**Eevee** 2: no lo se ser algo mas que una Eevee

**Jirachi:** hay una forma pero te advierto si cumplo tu deseo no hay marcha atrás esta claro

**Eevee**2: si que debo hacer

**Jirachi:** ve ala parte mas alta de la montaña ahí veras un cofre tráelo y en el estará tu futuro

**Eevee** 2: si lo traeré

**Jirachi:** solo algo mas no puedes ver el interior y debes traerlo antes del amanecer o no se cumplirá tu deseo

**Eevee** 2:mmm esta bien Jirachi lo traeré

.

la segunda hermana corrió a lo alto de la montaña y encontró el cofre así ella regreso con Jirachi justo antes del amanecer

.

**Eevee** 2: Jirachi aquí traigo el cofre

**Jirachi:** veo que no lo abriste verdad

**Eevee** 2: no, pues yo quiero que se cumpla mi deseo

**Jirachi:** de acuerdo ábrelo

.

al abrirlo ve una roca de color amarillo con un rayo en el centro una roca azul con una gota en el centro y una roca roja con una flama

.

**Jirachi:** bien escoge una roca y se cumplirá tu deseo

**Eevee** 2: gracias escojo la amarilla

.

al tomar la roca el cuerpo de la segunda hermana brilla y se convierte en Jolteon

.

**Jolteon:** es increíble

**Jirachi:** bien ya cumplí tu deseo que mañana venga otra de tus hermanas y le concederé su deseo [desapareciendo]

.

al llegar sus hermanas se asustan al verla de tal modo que solo la hermana sabia entiende que pidió

.

**Eevee** 6: veo que pediste ser diferente verdad hermana

**Jolteon:** si quería ser algo mas que una Eevee

**Eevee** 6:[suspira y dice] bien ese fue tu deseo

.

al día siguiente repiten el juego ganando la cuarta hermana y esa noche llega al huerto con Jirachi

.

**Eevee** 4: ho-la señor [dice con timidez]

**Jirachi:** hola tu me pedirás el deseo esta noche

**Eevee** 4: s-si señor

**Jirachi:** y que deseo pedirás

**Eevee** 4: quiero s ser d diferente d de cómo soy

**Jirachi:** mmm ya veo y a ti que te gusta

**Eevee** 4: a a mí me gustan mucho las plantas

**Jirachi:** ya veo pero como le dije a tu hermana después del deseo no hay marcha atrás

**Eevee** 4: no importa cumple mi deseo por f favor

**Jirachi:** de acuerdo mira ve al huerto y toma uno de los frutos el que mas te guste

**Eevee** 4: s-solo eso

**Jirachi:** si y tráelo

.

la cuarta hermana camino por el huerto y vio lo que estaba buscando un fruto verde y crema su favorito y se lo llevo a Jirachi

.

**Eevee** 4: a aquí esta

**Jirachi:** bien cómelo sentada en esta roca

.

la hermana lo obedeció y casi al instante se cumplió su deseo convirtiéndose en Leafeon

.

**Leafeon:** oh que bien me siento

**Jirachi:** bien he cumplido tu deseo mañana espero ala siguiente [desapareciendo]

.

así la hermana regreso a su casa y sus hermanas al verla supieron que todas tenían el misma deseo así cada una fue y se trasformaron en

.

**Glaceon** la hermana mas atenta

**Flareon** la hermana perezosa

**Vaporeon** la hermana sabia y

**Espeon** la hermana temperamental

.

**Eevee:** pero espera Cresselia y la ultima hermana

**Cresselia:** bueno como recordaras ella pidió el primer deseo

**Eevee:** quieres decir que ella

**Cresselia:** si a ella ya le habían concedido su deseo

.

esa ultima noche ella y su hermana fueron con Jirachi Espeon le suplico a Jirachi que ayudara a su hermana mas Jirachi les explico que solo podía conceder un deseo y no podía cumplir un segundo deseo pero si ella podía renunciar alo mas valioso para ella entonces podría concedérselo

.

**Eevee:** Cresselia fue casi como conmigo

**Cresselia:** no, tu madre me contó que estuviste casi apunto de morir y no podías sanar verdad

**Eevee:** si

**Cresselia:** esa es la diferencia a ti te dijeron a que renunciar

.

Espeon le pregunto a su hermana si estaba de acuerdo y ella le respondió que mientras pudiera estar con todas ellas aceptaba Jirachi le dijo como alas demás que después del deseo no habría vuelta atrás

.

así la ultima hermana se trasformo en Umbreon

.

al desaparecer Jirachi Espeon se acerco a su hermana y vio que estaba llorando por primera vez en su vida alo que ella había renunciado era a su alegría desde ese día sus hermanas vieron un gran cambio ya no reía como antes y la veían siempre deprimida la que se sentía casi como ella era Espeon pues ella había querido que su hermana no se sintiera diferente pero había pasado lo contrario

.

un día Umbreon se marcho dejando su collar el cual era su mayor tesoro y por mucho tiempo nadie supo de ella mas un día llego el rumor de un pokemon que mataba a otros sin piedad los rumores decían que este pokemon era negro y tenia un circulo en la frente y piernas

.

las otras hermanas salieron en su busca y la encontraron pero ella ya no era la misma algo había cambiado en su corazón al llegar ellas Umbreon las ataco sin piedad, sus hermanas tristes huyeron a un templo y vieron que era el de Jirachi las hermanas pidieron verlo pero Jirachi ya estaba en su sueño de 500 años tristes pidieron ayuda y un pokemon acudió Mew

.

**Eevee:** Mew pero el

**Cresselia:** si le gusta viajar y se dice que conoce a todos los pokemon

**Eevee:** oh vaya

.

Mew se ofrece a ayudarlas enseñándoles una técnica pero tendría un precio después de usarla ellas morirían esto las entristeció mas pero aceptaron y Espeon le pide un favor a Mew y este acepta tiempo después ellas la fueron a buscar encontrándola a punto de acabar con un pokemon antes de que lo lograra Espeon le piden a Celebi que estaba con ese pokemon que lo lleve lejos a salvo mientras ellas usan la técnica

.

**Eevee:** Cresselia y que técnica usaron

**Cresselia:** la técnica de las 7 evoluciones

**Eevee:** pero en que consiste

**Cresselia:** solo se que usan el poder de su evolución para vencer a su enemigo agotando su energía vital

**Eevee:** y que paso Cresselia

.

las 6 pokemon usaron la técnica en Umbreon y la detuvieron y así empezaron a morir una por una tristes y felices hasta que solo quedo Espeon al empezar a agonizar saca el collar que su hermana siempre llevaba dándoselo ella le pide perdón a Umbreon por haber pedido eso a Jirachi ya que jamás deseo que ella sufriera y muriendo feliz de que Umbreon ya no sea una pokemon maligna

.

Umbreon ya libre del la maldad que tenia llora por sus hermanas pero ya es tarde Mew llega y le reclama a Umbreon por todas las victimas Umbreon dice si hay alguna forma de reparar todo y Mew le dice que si y es guardar el poder de todas para que si en un futuro la maldad de los pokemon dark regresaba la descendiente de las 7 hermanas lo pudiera usar

.

**Eevee:** y que hizo Mew

**Cresselia:** bueno Mew hizo que cada hermana se convirtiera en una gema y al final antes de irse Umbreon le pide a Mew que la lleve con ellas Mew le dice que si ella es sellada el sacrificio de sus hermanas no habrá servido Umbreon con lagrimas le suplica hacerlo ya que su deseo original era que todas siempre estuvieran juntas Mew conmovido acepta antes de hacerlo le entrega a Mew su collar y le dice que allí ponga las gemas y así estarán juntas por siempre y así Umbreon también fue sellada en una gema, al tenerlas Mew decidió llevarlas junto con el collar de Umbreon con una pokemon artesana que vivía en un templo ella creo un collar con 7 gemas y lo guardo en su templo

**Eevee:** te refieres a mi madre verdad

**Cresselia:** si así es pues bien Eevee esa es la leyenda de las 7 hermanas y su ultima descendiente tu Eevee


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 EL POKEMON DEL CIELO Y EL PADRE DE VULPIX**

**Eevee:** yo estas bromeando

**Cresselia:** no yo jamás bromeo

**Eevee:** quieres decir que yo

**Cresselia:** si eres su descendiente y para ser mas preciso tu eres la reencarnación de Umbreon

**Eevee:** por favor es imposible tu misma dijiste que ella quedo sellada en la gema así que es imposible

**Cresselia:** realmente no pues bien :

.

Mew al empezar a sellar a Umbreon recuerda lo que Espeon le pidió y era que si todas morían Umbreon renaciera como Eevee y pudiera volver a ser feliz Mew estuvo de acuerdo y separo el alma de Umbreon dejando su cuerpo y poder en la gema y envió a su alma a que renaciera en el futuro para estar seguros de que se podría reconocer a ella Mew le dio una marca la marca de una luna esta no seria tan visible pues estaría oculta en la punta de su cola y oculta por su pelaje

.

**Eevee:** no eso es mentira yo no la poseo

**Cresselia:** no tu si la posees [dice seria]

**Eevee:** no por favor Cresselia yo no puedo ser no [dice llorando]

**Cresselia:** si y de hecho no te haz preguntado por que atacaron tu aldea y no destruyeron nada mas

**Eevee:** que a que te refieres

**Cresselia:** mmm ya veo creo que tendré que decírtelo

**Eevee:** decirme que

**Cresselia:** [suspira y dice] bien Mightyena y otro pokemon fueron a matar a la ultima descendiente de Umbreon y casi lo consiguen pero será mejor que tu lo veas, no es así Celebi

**Celebi:** [apareciendo oculto detrás de un árbol] oh lo siento

**Cresselia:** Celebi necesito que Eevee vea lo que paso en verdad

**Celebi:** pero Cresselia yo

**Cresselia:** Celebi por favor hazlo

**Celebi:** bien mas será tu responsabilidad con Latias ok

**Cresselia:** si se las consecuencias

**Eevee:** esperen de que hablan

**Celebi:** debemos ir a otro lugar en otro tiempo puerta del tiempo yo te convoco [desapareciendo todos]

.

Eevee Cresselia y Celebi llegan ala aldea de Eevee

.

**Eevee:** esperen yo conozco este lugar es

**Celebi:** si estamos en el pasado

.

en eso ven ala madre de Eevee y a su padre

.

**Jolteon:** apúrate querido tenemos que ir al lago

**Vaporeon:** lo se pero no entiendo la razón

**Jolteon:** tenemos que ver a alguien allí

**Vaporeon:** a alguien a quien

**Jolteon:** a un amiga

.

la madre de Eevee pasa donde están atravesando a Eevee como un fantasma

.

**Eevee:** madre padre porque no me oyen y porque pudieron atravesarnos

**Celebi:** Eevee lo que vez son las sombras del pasado este no puede cambiarse así que nadie puede vernos ni oírnos debemos seguirlos

**Eevee:** si esta bien

.

los padres de Eevee caminan por un sendero hasta llegar a una cascada

Vaporeon: parece que no hay nadie estas segura de que nos cito aquí

.

**Jolteon:** no ya esta aquí no es así Shaymin

.

de entre la maleza sale un pokemon mas pequeño que Celebi

.

**Shaymin:** hola amiga

**Jolteon:** hola Shaymin ha pasado el tiempo

**Shaymin:** si han pasado 300 años

**Vaporeon:** trescientos años

**Jolteon:** si recuerdo que te conté que estuve en el templo de Latios y Latias no

**Vaporeon:** si lo recuerdo

**Jolteon:** y nunca te preguntaste cuanto tiempo viví allí

**Vaporeon:** si pero creí que solo habían sido un par de años

**Jolteon:** y recuerdas haberme visto en la aldea

**Vaporeon:** ahora que lo dices no

**Jolteon:** pues bien yo fui al templo de Latios y Latias a vivir para aprender a usar el collar de las 7 evoluciones

**Vaporeon:** ya veo viviste con ellos hasta que aprendiste a usarlo

**Jolteon:** [con voz triste ] si así fue y después regrese

**Vaporeon:** pero porque no envejeciste

**Jolteon:** pues bien para los que viven en el templo el tiempo no pasa y mientras viví allí nunca envejecí ahora Shaymin dime el motivo de llamarme se que no lo haces sin tener un motivo

**Shaymin:** así es amiga traigo una advertencia los dark pokemon han regresado

**Jolteon:** [erizando su pelo] ellos no

**Shaymin:** si y sabes por quien vienen no

**Jolteon:** si [dice triste] por mi y mi hija

**Shaymin:** si y tu sabes porque no

**Vaporeon:** espera un segundo porque alguien querría hacerle un daño a ti y a Eevee ustedes no ha hecho nada

**Jolteon:** lo se pero es por su marca

**Vaporeon:** a que te refieres, a la luna de su cola

**Jolteon:** si es la marca de la 7° hermana

**Vaporeon:** no es imposible ella no puede ser Umbreon querida di algo

**Jolteon:** es verdad por eso podía yo usar el collar

**Vaporeon:** a que te refieres

**Jolteon:** solo las descendientes de las 7 hermanas pueden usarlo pero solo mientras sean Eevees

**Vaporeon:** [asombrado] por eso tu

**Jolteon:** siendo una Jolteon ya no pude usarlo [dice triste]

**Shaymin:** [gritando]amiga ellos llegaran mañana debes a toda costa cuidar a Eevee y esconder el cofre de las piedras evolutivas y el collar

**Jolteon:** si entiendo

**Shaymin:** bien debo irme ellos no deben saber que te di esta información

**Jolteon:** adiós Shaymin

**Vaporeon:** gracias Shaymin

.

Shaymin entra en unos arbustos y después se ve un brillo y sale volando en su forma cielo

.

**Shaymin:** [con voz triste] adiós amiga y cuida a Eevee

**Jolteon:** adiós Shaymin gracias

**Vaporeon:** Eevee hija [dice llorando]

**Jolteon:** debemos prepararnos

**Vaporeon:** como no podemos evacuar la aldea y no quiero asustar a nuestra hija

**Jolteon:** entonces tu y yo los enfrentaremos

**Cresselia:** bien debemos regresar

**Eevee:** no, deseo ver todo

**Cresselia:** no Eevee no puedo permitirlo

**Eevee:** porque tal vez sea que veré a Latios no Cresselia

**Cresselia:** Eevee pero tu como

**Eevee:** antes de salir del templo le conté a mi madre que vi la silueta del pokemon que ataco mi aldea y al compararla con su sombra vi que eran casi iguales así que saque mis propias conclusiones

**Cresselia:** Latias ahora entiendo todo lo siento debí prever esto [dice pensando en su mente]

**Eevee:** así que veré la verdad y no permitiré que lo evites esta claro Cresselia [mirándola furiosa y asiendo retroceder a Cresselia]

**Cresselia:** esta bien [dice con voz de derrota] pero no podrás decírselo a Latias si prometes eso te dejare ver

**Eevee:** de acuerdo además mi madre ya sufrió mucho y no seré yo quien aumente su sufrimiento

**Cresselia:** bien Celebi por favor

**Celebi:** Cresselia en verdad

**Cresselia:** ya la oíste o tu se lo vas a impedir

**Celebi:** no, vamos entonces [y desaparecen]

.

al aparecer la aldea esta en llamas

.

un Eevee grita un pokemon nos esta atacando huyan Eevee ve al pokemon que vuela casi del mismo modo que lo hace su madre de forma rápida y precisa de pronto ve que los Eevee que escapan son asesinados por Mightyena en eso se ve a ella salir de su casa arrastrada por Jolteon

.

**Jolteon:** hija no tardare iré a traer a tu padre

**Eevee:** madre yo

**Jolteon:** no te preocupes trata de salir de la aldea yo te alcanzare

**Eevee:** madre no puedo moverme mucho mi pata esta rota

**Jolteon:** [furiosa le dice] corre hija tu puedes hacerlo [entrando en la casa]

**Eevee:** si madre [levantándose y caminando torpemente]

.

en eso Eevee ve que el pokemon esta sobre su casa y la derriba sobre los padres de Eevee mientras se aleja Eevee voltea y ve la silueta de Latios resaltado por el humo y ella se aleja asustada mientras Latios vuela en picada y grita

.

**Latios:** infierno carmesí [destruyendo la aldea]

.

ahora Eevee se ve corriendo con cierta lentitud al salir Mightyena atrapa a Eevee y dice

.

**Mightyena:** vaya miren quien paso por aquí

**Eevee:** por favor suéltame

**Mightyena:** claro que lo haré [ azotándola en el suelo ]

**Eevee:** ay mi pata [grita de dolor]

**Mightyena:** oh te duele verdad [pisándosela ]

**Eevee:** [dice gritando y llorando] no por favor me duele

**Mightyena:** bien veamos [jalándole su cola]

**Eevee:** no suéltala Que me vas a hacer

**Mightyena:** matarte [viendo la punta de la cola de Eevee ]

.

Mightyena le clava sus colmillos a Eevee y esta grita pidiendo auxilio mientras empieza a sangrar y ella se desmaya por el dolor

.

**Mightyena:** bien creo que es el momento de terminar de hacerlo

.

pero justo cuando la va a rematar una voz dice no lo harás puerta del tiempo ábrete y Eevee desaparece

.

**Eevee:** Celebi tu me salvaste

**Celebi:** si no podía dejar que tu murieras Eevee

.

antes de irse Eevee ve en la distancia a su hermano y a su padre al acercarse los oye hablar

.

**Ninetales:** hijo debemos ir a ayudar

**Vulpix:** pero padre es muy peligroso

**Ninetales:** si pero no podemos dejarlos solos

**Vulpix:** pero por que no les debemos nada

**Ninetales:** yo si una Eevee de esa aldea me ayudo a evolucionar

**Vulpix:** pero como si

**Ninetales:** ella iba a ir al templo del sur recuerdas los relatos no hijo

**Vulpix:** si pero

**Ninetales:** yo tengo una deuda de gratitud hijo regresa a casa yo iré

**Vulpix:[dice** serio] no padre tu deuda es mía también

**Ninetales:** recuerda hijo siempre debemos ayudar a los Eevees de esa aldea

**Vulpix:** si padre lo recordare

**Cresselia:** bien creo que debemos regresar

**Eevee:** Ninetales , hermano

.

mientras Vulpix y Latias platican

.

**Latias:** Eevee hija

**Vulpix:** madre ella estará bien

**Latias:** hijo me preocupa lo que le diga

**Vulpix:** tranquilízate madre no creo que sea buena idea que al salir te vea triste no lo crees madre

**Latias:** hijo gracias

**Vulpix:** no gracias a ti

**Latias:** de que hablas

**Vulpix:** madre por favor Celebi me llevo en el tiempo y vi lo que ustedes hicieron por mi o bueno por el

**Latias:** hijo no es necesario el siempre fue un gran pokemon hasta el final al igual que ahora

**Vulpix:** madre

.

en eso salen Eevee Cresselia y Celebi

.

**Eevee:** madre

**Latias:** hija estas bien

**Eevee:** si madre estoy bien podemos comer algo tengo hambre

.

Eevee parece tranquila pero Vulpix no puede dejar de notar el hecho de que Eevee se ve ansiosa por algo

.

**Cresselia:** si claro que descuido el mío niñas

**Kirlia1:** si ama

**Cresselia:** esta lista la comida

**Kirlia2:** si ya esta preparado todo

**Cresselia:** bien pasen todos al comedor abriendo una puerta

**Vulpix:** Cresselia puedes decirme donde puedo asearme

**Cresselia:** si claro esta aquí los baños pero

**Vulpix:** gracias Cresselia iré con mi hermana ya que nos ensuciamos al ir a mi casa antes de llegar vamos Eevee

**Eevee:** si hermano [dice al instante]


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 LA CONFESION DE EEVEE**

**.**

al entrar a los baños Vulpix le dice a Eevee

.

**Vulpix:** hermana estas bien

**Eevee:** si por que no habría de estarlo

**Vulpix:** bueno es que te vi diferente

**Eevee:** no estoy bien [dice nerviosa]

**Vulpix:** no me mientas Eevee ya te lo dije me siento terrible al verte triste

**Eevee:** no hermano es que yo

**Vulpix:** no confías en mi verdad es eso

**Eevee:** [dice llorando] no hermano al contrario es solo que todos se preocupan por mi y no lo merezco no lo valgo

**Vulpix:** hermana quien te dijo eso

**Eevee:** nadie al contrario todos mi madre Jolteon ,Latias ,Celebi ,Shaymin , tu y tu padre

**Vulpix:** mi padre a que te refieres

**Eevee:** fui al pasado y vi todo lo que paso incluso cuando tu y tu padre vieron el incendio

**Vulpix:** ya lo recuerdo

**Eevee:** algo que tal vez no sabes es que la Eevee que le presto la piedra fuego a tu padre fue mi madre Eevee hace 300 años

**Vulpix:** como eso es imposible

**Eevee:** mientras vivamos en el templo del sur el tiempo deja de correr para uno así mi madre vivió ese tiempo sin envejecer

**Vulpix:** ya veo

**Eevee:** además hermano dime una cosa

**Vulpix:** si que deseas saber

**Eevee:** conoces la leyenda de las 7 hermanas

**Vulpix:** claro básicamente esta ligada ala del primer Ninetales

**Eevee:** hermano como es eso [dice extrañada]

**Vulpix:** bien pues veras el pokemon que casi mata Umbreon era yo

**Eevee:** hermano no, no digas eso [dice asustada]

**Vulpix:** si sin la ayuda de las 6 hermanas y Celebi hubiera muerto allí

**Eevee:** hermano [llorando amargamente]

**Vulpix:** hermana que te pasa por que lloras así

.

Eevee se aleja llorando y Vulpix la sigue al llegar ala pared Eevee se acurruca llorando

.

**Vulpix:** hermana que te pasa

**Eevee:** ...[llorando]

**Vulpix:** hermana por favor di algo

**Eevee:** ...[llorando]

**Vulpix:** [gritando]Eevee por favor

**Eevee:** [llorando muy triste]hermano

**Vulpix:** si que te pasa

**Eevee:** hermano aun harás lo que yo te pida verdad

**Vulpix:** si siempre

**Eevee:** pues hermano deseo que me mates

**Vulpix:** que a que te refieres [asustado]

**Eevee:** no merezco vivir ni tener un hermano tan bueno

**Vulpix:** hermana por que dices eso

**Eevee:** hermano por favor no merezco que todos se ocupen de mi

**Vulpix:** hermana a que te refieres

**Eevee:** esta bien te lo diré pero se que después me odiaras por siempre

**Vulpix:** por que te voy a odiar eso no tiene sentido

**Eevee:** si lo tendrá mira [alzando su cola]

**Vulpix:** si la veo y es muy bonita

**Eevee:** ya viste la marca de la punta

**Vulpix:** si tienes una luna y es muy bella no

**Eevee:** pues no te parecerá tan bella en un momento esa es la marca de la 7° hermana

**Vulpix:** no eso es imposible tu no eres ella

**Eevee:** si yo soy reencarnación de la Umbreon que casi te mato

**Vulpix:** hermana no me mientas eso es muy cruel

**Eevee:** no es mentira Cresselia me lo explico

**Vulpix:** hermana yo

**Eevee:** por favor mátame se que no servirá de mucho pero así podrás vengarte de ella

**Vulpix:** estas segura Eevee

**Eevee:** si [dice cerrando los ojos]

**Vulpix:** pero antes Eevee

**Eevee:** si [levantando la cabeza]

**Vulpix** le da una bofetada a Eevee

**Eevee:** [llorando]hermano

**Vulpix:** ahora creo entender lo que decía nuestra madre, hermana tu sabes por que todos nos preocupamos por ti

Eevee: [llorando]...

**Vulpix:** no es por que seas pequeña o débil o seas tu Umbreon

**Eevee:** hermano

**Vulpix:** no, lo hacemos por que te queremos conozco toda la historia de la leyenda y se también que tu hermana le pidió a Mew que renacieras y mas aun que tu fueras feliz como se sentiría al verte así, tal vez igual que yo me siento ahora o eres tan egoísta que no piensas en los demás en tus padres en Latias en los otros pokemon que se han expuesto por ti

**Eevee:** hermano

**Vulpix:** hermano, hermano en verdad a mi no me gustaría ser el hermano de alguien que no valora su vida o dime Eevee que ganaría matándote recuerdas bien porque nuestra madre me castigo cuando le dije eso verdad

**Eevee:...**

**Vulpix:** dime realmente te gustaría morir y ver triste a nuestra madre

**Eevee:** ...

**Vulpix:** si piensas así le pediré a Latias que me regrese al bosque pues no tengo el deseo de ser hermano de alguien así de egoísta [dándose la vuelta y caminando ala salida]

**Eevee:** hermano por favor

**Vulpix:...**

**Eevee:** hermano escúchame

**Vulpix:** escucharte ya me canse de eso hubiera preferido no conocerte a un si yo no fuera un Ninetales [dice furioso]

.

Eevee corre a alcanzarlo y lo detiene casi en la puerta

.

**Eevee:** perdóname

**Vulpix:** perdonarte de que seas una niña mimada o tal vez por otra cosa si te perdono Eevee [dice con sarcasmo]

**Eevee:** tienes razón[llorando muy triste]

**Vulpix:** que dices [dice asombrado]

**Eevee:** tienes razón en todo siempre he sido una niña mimada y así viví es solo que al ver todo lo que he causado y todo lo que han hecho por alguien así

**Vulpix:** Eevee por favor entiende tu vales mucho para nosotros y tal vez mas para mi que soy tu hermano y no puedo dejar que tu sufras así

**Eevee:** pero hermano yo te

**Vulpix:** no tu no lo hiciste recuerdas a Mightyena

**Eevee:** si

**Vulpix:** el me dijo antes de morir que alguien estaba controlando su corazón

**Eevee:** el te dijo eso

**Vulpix:** si también te pidió perdón no

**Eevee:** si creo recordar algo

**Vulpix:** pues bien si el fue controlado así también Umbreon y por eso no puedo odiarte o no recuerdas lo que hizo Umbreon al morir sus hermanas

**Eevee:** si lloro lamentando que murieran

**Vulpix:** así es lloro si ella fuera malvada lo habría hecho o le habría pedido eso a Mew

**Eevee:** no

**Vulpix:** quiere decir que la Umbreon que murió era como antes de ser maligna

**Eevee:** si pero

**Vulpix:** olvidemos eso por favor Eevee tu no eres esa Umbreon que hizo esas cosas eres la hija de la guardiana del sur y la hermana del primer Ninetales y nada mas importa

**Eevee:** hermano gracias

**Vulpix:** hermana perdóname por todo lo que te dije [dice triste]

**Eevee:** no tu perdóname por ser tan egoísta y una niña mimada

**Vulpix:** pero a pesar de todo me agrada esa niña mimada por su gran corazón

**Eevee:** hermano pero mi cola y la marca

**Vulpix:** no importa de hecho esa marca que posees te hace aun mas bella no

**Eevee:** oh hermano [dice avergonzada]

**Vulpix:** además recuerda esto tu cola no te hace Umbreon solo es una pequeña parte de ti ok

**Eevee:** si hermano

**Vulpix:** ok debemos lavarnos rápido pues sino se preocuparan

**Eevee:** si hermano y gracias por todo

**Vulpix:** no gracias a ti por comprender esto

.

así se arreglan y Vulpix esta feliz de ver a Eevee contenta de nuevo

.

**Vulpix:** hermana

**Eevee:** si dime

**Vulpix:** quiero pedirte algo

**Eevee:** si que quieres hermano

**Vulpix:** no le digas a nuestra madre lo que paso ni lo que sabemos si

**Eevee:** si pero por que

**Vulpix:** no quiero preocuparla

**Eevee:** ya veo [dice mirando su cola]

**Vulpix:** hermana por favor de tanto mirarla la vas a desgastar [dice riendo]

**Eevee:** ojala yo no fuera ella así mis padres, no mi aldea no habría sido

**Vulpix:** si pero tampoco tendrías un hermano o a Latias [dice triste]

**Eevee:** no quise decir eso es solo que supe que ellos fueron por mi madre y por mi

**Vulpix:** ya veo entiendo como te debes de sentir pero no podemos cambiar el pasado

**Eevee:** bueno salgamos deben de estar esperándonos

**Vulpix:** si ya tengo hambre

**Eevee:** si y yo [saliendo]


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 LA PROMESA DE LAS HERMANAS**

**.**

así ellos llegan al comedor donde todos los esperan

.

**Kirlia** 1: pasen por aquí [señalando 2 lugares vacíos]

**Eevee** y Vulpix: gracias

**Latias:** que tanto hacían se tardaron bastante

**Eevee:** madre tu me dijiste que me comportara de acuerdo a quien soy no

**Latias:** si eso te dije

**Eevee:** y que imagen darían tus hijos al entrar al sucios a un comedor

**Latias:** es verdad [dice riendo]

**Vulpix:** si así es

**Cresselia:** se toman muy en serio su papel no Latias

**Latias:** claro son mis hijos no[diciéndolo con gran orgullo]

**Cresselia:** pues bien empecemos

.

después de la comida Cresselia los lleva a sus habitaciones dejando a Eevee y Vulpix en una y pidiéndole un favor a Celebi después ella y Latias platican

.

**Cresselia:** Latias quiero pedirte perdón

**Latias:** sobre que

**Cresselia:** por todo lo que te dije yo jamás

**Latias:** viste algo verdad con Eevee o Vulpix verdad

**Cresselia:** si mas bien vi todo lo que paso en la aldea de Eevee

**Latias:** Cresselia porque tu me dijiste

**Cresselia:** si pero Eevee así lo quiso

**Latias:** pero tu pudiste evitarlo no

**Cresselia:** no, no pude si hubieras visto la mirada que uso incluso a mi me atemorizo de hecho vi el poder de los 2 y Vulpix no tiene ni la mitad del poder de Eevee

**Latias:** eso es imposible

**Cresselia:** Latias hay que entrenar a Eevee

**Latias:** entrenarla

**Cresselia:** si su poder excede el de un Eevee normal y tu sabes el porque no es verdad Latias [viéndola seriamente]

**Latias:** [suspira y dice] si es porque ella es la 7° hermana verdad

**Cresselia:** si y tu lo sabias no, y muy bien que le hizo a Ninetales

**Latias:** si pero también sabemos que ya no es ella o si

**Cresselia:** y como lo descubriste

**Latias:** un día al curarla decidí cepillar su cola y pude ver la marca

**Cresselia:** y no le preguntaste

**Latias:** no, sabia bien que era la hija de Jolteon y que ella estaba muerta y su hija sola en el mundo

**Cresselia:** si por eso deseo entrenarla

**Latias:** pero porque

**Cresselia:** pues bien primero necesito el collar de Eevee para hacerlo

**Latias:** su collar pero para que

**Cresselia:** lo modificaremos de un modo especial y para ello te necesito a ti y a Celebi

**Latias:** si pero el collar no lo podemos

**Cresselia:** cambiar pero tu lo hiciste verdad o por que Eevee posee la no presencia

**Latias:** [dice sorprendida] Cresselia Eevee te lo mostró

**Cresselia:** si le pregunte del collar y ella me contó de eso

**Latias:** si pero no es tan sencillo yo le dije eso a Eevee pero en realidad ella tiene ese poder por ella misma

**Cresselia:** [asombrada] Eevee lo posee por ella misma pero como eso es imposible

**Latias:** en realidad no lo se solo puedo hacer conjeturas y la mas probable es que de alguna forma la madre de Eevee lo adquirió y lo heredo ella a Eevee

**Cresselia:** y tu sabias eso

**Latias:** 2 veces vi como Eevee desaparecía y reaparecía en el mismo lugar pero solo pasaba al estar dormida ella así que cuando le di el collar le puse una gema que me permitiría verla así seria mas fácil llevarla y además cree que su poder proviene del collar así que lo cuidara mas

**Cresselia:** y como lo domino

**Latias:** de hecho al ser el mismo poder que yo poseo solo le dije que hacer y funciono

**Cresselia:** mmm ya veo como pensé no es una Eevee normal

**Latias:** Cresselia tengo que preguntarte algo

**Cresselia:** si lo se si Eevee lo vio

**Latias:** entonces Latios

**Cresselia:** [dice triste]solo te puedo decir que el Latios que vimos es un dark pokemon

**Latias:** hermano como

**Cresselia:** Latias Eevee debe de usar el poder de las 7 hermanas

**Latias:** no eso la matara igual que a ellas [dice muy seria]

**Cresselia:** como te dije tengo una idea

**Latias:** a que te refieres amiga

**Cresselia:** ya veras ten confianza en mi

**Latias:** ok creo en ti

.

mientras Eevee y Vulpix platican

.

**Vulpix:** de que crees que estén hablando

**Eevee:** no lo se pero debe de ser muy importante ya que nos dejo aquí

**Vulpix:** mmm tal vez

**Eevee:** de que hablas dime hermano

**Vulpix:** tal vez sea de tu collar

**Eevee:** de mi collar pero

**Vulpix:** bueno debemos esperar y nuestra madre nos dirá que tiene pensado

**Eevee:** hermano quiero preguntarte algo

**Vulpix:** si hermana

**Eevee:** en verdad te hubieras ido

**Vulpix:** si, si lo hubiera hecho

**Eevee:** pero

**Vulpix:** mira hermana te quiero mucho pero me disgusto oírte decir eso se muy bien que me habría dolido mucho pues seria como volver a perder a mi familia pero me dolería mas verte sufrir así

**Eevee:** hermano gracias prometo ser mas valiente

**Vulpix:** solo se tu misma es todo lo que te pido ok

**Eevee:** ese golpe que me diste me dolió mucho [frotando su mejilla]

**Vulpix:** si lo se pero estaba furioso como era posible que me pidieras hacer eso sobre todo con el cariño que siento por ti

.

en eso Cresselia y Latias entran

.

**Cresselia:** niños debemos hablar de algo muy serio aunque creo que ya lo sabes no Vulpix

**Latias:** creo que será mejor que salgamos al patio no Cresselia

**Cresselia:** si estoy de acuerdo

.

así ellos van al patio donde estuvo con Eevee y platican

.

**Cresselia:** bien su madre y yo estuvimos platicando y llegamos ala conclusión de que deben estar preparados para lo que les depare el destino Vulpix se muy bien que tu estimas a Eevee eso se ve claramente pero que pasaría si ella

**Vulpix:** [suspira y dice]es la 7° hermana

**Cresselia:** como quien te dijo eso

**Eevee:** fui yo

**Latias:** hija porque

**Eevee:** la respuesta mas obvia seria porque es mi hermano pero realmente quise disculparme de lo que hice cuando fui Umbreon

**Cresselia:** pero nunca te dije a que pokemon atacaron

**Vulpix:** yo se lo dije a mi hermana

**Latias:** tu hijo pero

**Vulpix:** yo tampoco lo sabia Eevee me pregunto de la leyenda y yo le conté a quien atacaron

**Latias:** hija pero tu estas

**Eevee:** si madre mi hermano y yo ya discutimos el asunto y todo quedo bien

**Cresselia:** en verdad bueno pues bien a raíz de eso su madre y yo decidimos darte una información que es vital para ti y es sobre el collar

**Vulpix:** [en voz baja] pero madre tu dijiste

**Latias:** si hijo lo se pero es necesario

**Cresselia:** bueno para empezar te recordare que el collar que tienes posee los cuerpos y el poder de las 7 hermanas

**Eevee:** si eso me dijiste

**Cresselia:** pero algo que ignoras es que el poder de las hermanas tu lo puedes usar

**Eevee:** yo usarlo pero

**Cresselia:** si aunque en ti seria muy peligroso pues podrías morir

**Eevee:** m morir [dice con miedo]

**Vulpix:** Cresselia por favor no la tortures

**Cresselia:** bueno eso seria sin la ayuda adecuada y parece que ya llego

.

en eso Celebi llega con otro pokemon el cual Eevee reconoce

.

**Shaymin:** [trasformándose en forma tierra]: hola Eevee

**Eevee:** hola Shaymin

**Shaymin:** se que no nos hemos visto pero

**Eevee:** si tu fuiste un amiga de mi madre verdad

**Shaymin:** si pero tu como lo [dice sorprendida]

**Eevee:** por Celebi lo vi todo

**Shaymin:** ya veo y lo siento Eevee ella fue mi mejor amiga en el templo

**Eevee:** tu también estuviste allí [dice sorprendida]

**Shaymin:** [suspira y dice]si viví una temporada y la pude conocer

**Cresselia:** bueno después podrán platicar antes que nada gracias Celebi por ir por Shaymin

**Celebi:** no fue ninguna molestia

**Cresselia:** bueno Shaymin te preguntaras el motivo verdad

**Shaymin:** si, lo se bien es por el poder del collar verdad

**Cresselia:** si es para que Eevee lo use sin ningún riesgo

**Shaymin:** pero sabes lo que pides

**Cresselia:** si solo para que use una ala vez

**Shaymin:** mmm si ya veo podría funcionar pero ella esta de acuerdo [mirando a Eevee ]

**Eevee:** madre de que hablan

**Latias:** creo que entiendo pero es mejor que Cresselia lo explique

**Cresselia:** de acuerdo Eevee tu alguna vez quisiste evolucionar no

**Eevee:** si así fue

**Cresselia:** y que pensarías si pudieras evolucionar del mismo modo que Vulpix

**Eevee:** seria genial pero es imposible

**Latias:** tal vez no hija

**Eevee:** pero madre tu me dijiste

**Cresselia:** Eevee dime te gustaría no es así

**Eevee:** claro que me gustaría

**Cresselia:** pero tendrá un costo

**Eevee:** un costo cual es [dice triste]

**Cresselia:** nunca podrás ser una Umbreon es decir no podrás utilizar tus antiguos poderes esta claro pues sellaremos esa parte

**Eevee:** si, esta bien de todos modos no quiero volver a ser ella

**Latias:** hija tu jamás serás ella eres mi hija

**Vulpix:** y mi hermana

**Eevee:** gracias a todos por decirme eso

**Cresselia:** bien Eevee si estas de acuerdo necesito algo Latias

**Latias:** si que necesitas Cresselia

**Cresselia:** si, se que trajeron el cofre de las piedras evolutivas no

**Latias:** si así es

**Cresselia:** lo necesitaremos

**Latias** lo hace aparecer

**Cresselia:** bien necesitare su ayuda mirando a Celebi y a Latias

**Celebi** y a Latias: si esta bien

**Cresselia:** Eevee colócate en el centro

**Eevee:** si

**Cresselia:** bien Latias Celebi hagamos un triangulo

.

así se acomodan mientras Cresselia les entrega una piedra evolutiva y regresa a su lugar también con una

.

**Cresselia:** Eevee no importa lo que pase aun si sientes dolor no salgas de ese sitio esta claro o podrías morir

**Eevee:** (dice con miedo)si esta bien

**Cresselia:** Shaymin lo harás

**Shaymin:** si [dándole una flor a Eevee ]

**Eevee:** en muy bella

**Shaymin:** si se llama flor gracidea y es muy útil para nosotros

**Eevee:** es muy útil para que sirve

**Shaymin:** bueno para esto [trasformándose en forma cielo]

**Eevee:** ya veo

**Shaymin:** bien debes de comerte esa flor

**Eevee:** [dice extrañada] comérmela pero

**Shaymin:** no te preocupes es importante para ti

**Eevee:** estas segura

**Shaymin:** si es un poco amarga así que debes de tragarla aprisa y así no la vomitaras

.

Eevee se la come y de inmediato siente lo amargo pero trata de digerirla y así no la rechaza

.

**Eevee:** en verdad es muy amarga [dice con esfuerzo]

**Shaymin:** pero de decírtelo la habrías comido

**Eevee:** no lo creo

**Cresselia:** bien empecemos estas lista Eevee

**Eevee:** s si pero

.

Latias Cresselia y Celebi concentran su energía en las piedras evolutivas y un rayo sale a donde esta Eevee

.

**Eevee:** no por favor [gritando de dolor]

**Latias:** hija resiste no falta mucho

**Vulpix:** hermana

**Eevee:** ya por favor mi cuerpo [desmayándose]

**todos** [dicen con miedo]: Eevee

**Vulpix:** por favor deténganse

**Cresselia:** no podemos de hacerlo ella morirá

.

mientras en la mente de Eevee

.

**Eevee:** donde están todos madre , Cresselia ,hermano , Shaymin

**Eevee:** estoy sola

**Flareon:** [apareciendo junto a eevee] no jamás estarás sola

**Eevee:** hermana

**Espeon:** [apareciendo] si Eevee tu jamás has estado sola

**Eevee:** hermanas perdónenme por mi culpa ustedes...[llorando]

**Vaporeon:** no Eevee tu no tienes la culpa no eras tu

**Eevee:** pero yo

**Espeon:** hermana que te pidió Vulpix

**Eevee:** tu lo viste

**Espeon:** si somos parte de ti ahora

**Eevee:** son parte de mi

**Leafeon:** si ahora nuestras habilidades son tuyas

**Eevee:** a que se refieren

**Jolteon:** bien recuerdas cuando pelearon con Mightyena

**Eevee:** no todo esta borroso solo recuerdo fragmentos

**Espeon:** bien es momento de que recuerdes

.

así Eevee puede recordar lo que paso al transformarse

.

**Eevee:** hermanas entonces yo lo [dice triste]

**Jolteon:** no esa fui yo no iba a permitir que te lastimaran o a Vulpix , eso es lo que tu madre también hubiera hecho además debo disculparme

**Eevee:** d de que hablas [dice sorprendida]

**Jolteon:** al hablar con el yo me debilite y tu regresaste solo para verlo morir esa no era mi intención y por ello hicimos que olvidaras todo

**Eevee:** hermana gracias

**Leafeon:** a un no lo agradezcas Cresselia , Latias y Celebi solo han despertado el poder de 3 de nosotras a un faltan 3

**Eevee:** faltan 3 pero creí que

**Leafeon:** si es triste pero así es

**Glaceon:** hermana no te preocupes ya encontraran la forma

**Espeon:** si estoy segura de que Latias o Cresselia tienen un plan

**Eevee:** entonces de cual poder dispongo

**Flareon:** mi poder de fuego esta a tu servicio

**Eevee:** Flareon

**Vaporeon** : mi poder de agua y conocimientos también están a tu servicio

**Eevee:** Vaporeon

**Jolteon:** y claro mi poder eléctrico y furia siempre estarán a tu servicio hermana

**Eevee:** Jolteon

**Espeon:** y no lo olvides aunque nosotras 3 no podamos ayudarte si podemos aconsejarte

**Eevee:** y como puedo hacer eso

**Leafeon:** basta con que digas nuestros nombres y apareceremos aunque solo tu puedas vernos y oírnos

**Vaporeon:** también nosotras apareceremos si nos necesitas dándote nuestro poder solo di nuestro nombre en tu mente y te convertirás en nosotras y también si deseas consejos llámanos y estaremos felices de ayudarte

**Espeon:** bien hermana es tiempo de irnos

**Eevee:** irse porque

**Leafeon:** es necesario pero estaremos siempre contigo no lo olvides

**Eevee:** Leafeon

.

Espeon: una cosa mas Eevee

.

**Eevee:** si

**Espeon:** nunca vuelvas a decirle eso a Vulpix

**Eevee:** hermana entonces tu

**Espeon:** si y el tenia razón me sentí terrible tanto o igual que el así que te pedimos que no vuelvas a hablar así esta claro

**Eevee:** si hermana nunca lo volveré a decir

**Jolteon:** si eres una niña muy mimada y llorona pero así te queremos

**Eevee:** hermana

**Jolteon:** hay cosas que nunca cambian bien nos veremos pronto hermana

**Leafeon:** si y cuida a Vulpix ya que ahora también es nuestro hermano y dile que le agradecemos el cuidar a nuestra pequeña y mimada hermana

**Eevee:** hermana

**Glaceon:** si no lo haces nos enojaremos mucho contigo [diciéndolo con una sonrisa alegre]

**Espeon:** hermana cuida el collar ya que es la única forma de que estemos contigo y hermana

**Eevee:** si

**Espeon:** usa este regalo para ayudar a Latias eso nos hará felices a todas

.

todo se nubla

.

Eevee despierta en el cuarto con Vulpix y Latias que están con ella

.

**Latias:** hija que bueno al fin haz despertado

**Vulpix:** llegue a pensar que [dice llorando]

**Eevee:** hermano gracias

**Latias:** dormiste casi 10 horas y Vulpix no se aparto de tu cama ni siquiera ha comido todo por cuidarte

**Vulpix:** madre tu tampoco te haz movido de aquí y fuiste tu la que la trajo y a cuidado desde entonces

**Eevee:** así estaban de preocupados

**Latias:** si por un momento recordé los primeros días cuando te encontré tu salud empeoraba y tenias mucha fiebre entonces creí que te perdería

**Eevee:** madre, hermano gracias

**Latias:** pero ya estas despierta hija levántate y salgamos a comer Cresselia tiene todo listo y estoy segura de que ella Celebi y Shaymin se alegraran de verte

**Eevee:** madre yo lo siento[dice triste]

**Latias:** de que hablas hija

**Eevee:** de no ser tan fuerte

**Latias:** a que te refieres

**Eevee:** no pude resistir y me desmaye

**Latias:** no importa estas bien y eso es todo

**Eevee:** madre platique con mis hermanas

**Latias:** ellas hablaron contigo y dinos que te dijeron por favor

.

Eevee le cuenta su platica y al final Latias esta muy sorprendida

.

**Latias:** entonces te dijeron eso

**Eevee:** si

**Latias:** mmm hija quiero probar algo

**Eevee:** que cosa madre

**Latias:** quiero que te trasformes

**Eevee:** trasformarme pero

**Latias:** solo será un momento deseo ver algo

**Eevee:** esta bien madre pero en quien me trasformo

**Latias:** en quien tu desees

**Eevee:** esta bien [pensando Jolteon hermana ven]

.

el cuerpo de Eevee brilla y al dejar de hacerlo aparece Jolteon

.

**Jolteon:** ya así esta bien madre

**Latias:** en verdad puedes [dice con lagrimas y abraza a eevee]

**Jolteon:** si aunque me siento extraña

**Vulpix:** si uno se tarda en acostumbrar al cambio

**Jolteon:** hermano antes que nada debo darte un recado

**Vulpix:** cual

**Jolteon:** a partir de hoy eres el 8° hermano

**Vulpix:** a que te refieres

**Jolteon:** pues bien mis hermanas te han aceptado como parte de nuestra familia y te agradecen mucho por cuidarme

**Vulpix:** Eevee

**Jolteon:** si además ya puedo recordar todo lo de Mightyena

**Latias:** entonces tu puedes recordarlo hija

**Jolteon:** si, mi hermana lo hizo para protegernos a mi y a Vulpix

**Vulpix:** Jolteon gracias

**Latias:** bien hija regresa a ser Eevee

**Jolteon:** si madre

**Eevee:** y pudiste ver lo que querías madre

**Latias:** si hija

**Eevee:** y que fue

**Latias:** ver que no te desmayaras y puedas recordar todo

**Vulpix:** madre entonces mi hermana

**Latias:** si parece que lo logramos

**Eevee:** de que hablas

**Latias:** de la técnica que usamos funciono

**Eevee:** eso hicieron

**Latias:** también es gracias a Shaymin

**Vulpix:** a Shaymin

**Latias:** si gracias ala flor que te dio y la técnica que usamos

**Eevee:** que tiene que ver la flor

**Latias:** su polen es lo que ayuda a Shaymin y al comértela junto con la técnica te permitirá trasformarte sin peligro

**Eevee:** ya veo

**Latias:** hija deseo ver tu collar

**Eevee:** si madre

.

al revisarlo Latias ve que 2 gemas mas han recuperado su color

**====[][][][0][0][0][][][]=====**

****.

**Latias:** bien vamos con los demás pues aun deben de estar preocupados


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 YO TE PROTEGERE LA 1° HERMANA VS VULPIX**

**.**

Al llegar al comedor todos están contentos de que Eevee este bien después del desayuno todos platican

.

**Cresselia:** que bueno que ya estas bien me preocupe un poco

**Eevee:** gracias Cresselia

**Latias:** bien tenemos algo que discutir

**Cresselia:** que es Latias

**Latias:** bien Eevee hablo con sus hermanas

**todos:** ellas hablaron con Eevee

**Latias:** si y no solo eso

**Cresselia:** y que mas paso

**Latias:** es mejor que Eevee les muestre, hija puedes volver a hacerlo

**Eevee:** estas segura

**Latias:** si hazlo hija

**Eevee:** si madre [pensando Vaporeon hermana ven]

**Vaporeon:** listo madre

**Todos:** increíble [dicen con asombro]

**Shaymin:** casi te pareces a tu padre

**Vaporeon:** no el era mas apuesto [regresando a ser Eevee]

**Cresselia:** en verdad puedes dominar las trasformaciones pero eso toma años no Shaymin [dice asombrada]

**Shaymin:** si pero Eevee es diferente y eso lo sabes bien [dice molesta]

**Latias:** si pero hay un problema solo el poder de 3 de las hermanas despertó

**Cresselia:** pero como eso es imposible

**Latias:** a que te refieres Cresselia

**Cresselia:** se supone que Eevee debería de haber despertado el poder de las 6 hermanas pero solo a despertado 3 que significara a menos

**Latias:** que quieres decir

**Cresselia:** bien yo pensé que el poder de las piedras evolutivas combinadas lograría despertar el todo el poder

**Latias:** pero

**Cresselia:** no contemple una cosa si Shaymin hubiera estado en el lugar de Celebi tal vez hubiera funcionado

**Celebi:** a que te refieres Cresselia

**Cresselia:** a nuestros tipos ninguno de nosotros somos tipo planta puro

**Latias:** entiendo por eso no despertamos el poder completo verdad

**Celebi:** ya veo

**Eevee:** entiendo pero que haremos para despertar los otros poderes

**Cresselia:** mmm tal vez lo mejor será que entrenemos a Eevee un poco

**Eevee:** entrenar pero yo [dice preocupada]

**Latias:** es buena idea así sabremos cuanto poder tiene Eevee

**Eevee:** pero madre yo no puedo pelear

**Latias:** por que no hija

**Eevee:** todos saben que soy muy débil

**Vulpix:** hermana no mientas tu pudiste vencerme y a Mightyena con un solo ataque

**Cresselia:** es verdad eso

**Eevee:** si pero con mi hermano tuve suerte y con Mightyena fue mi hermana quien lo hizo

**Latias:** hija normalmente no te pediría eso pero es necesario

**Eevee:** pero madre entiéndeme no deseo lastimar a nadie no quiero ser como Umbreon

**Cresselia:** Eevee escúchame bien tu no eres Umbreon entiendes

**Vulpix:** si hermana ya te lo dije yo también y para probártelo yo seré tu compañero de entrenamiento

**Eevee:** hermano no tu

**Vulpix:** que pasa crees que no podré ayudarte o que soy débil

**Eevee:** no hermano tu eres muy fuerte y se bien que no tendría oportunidad si volviera a pelear contra ti

.

en la mente de Eevee

.

**Flareon:** hermana déjame pelear

**Eevee:** pero tu hermana

**Flareon:** sabes bien que no soy del tipo que hace algo pero quiero probar el poder del primer Ninetales

**Eevee:** estas segura

**Flareon:** si cuando no sepas que hacer déjanoslo a nosotras pero tendrá un costo

**Eevee:** cual

**Flareon:** al terminar la batalla caerás muy débil pues se usara mucha de tu energía esta bien

**Eevee:** si pero no le hagas daño

**Flareon:** esta bien después de todo es mi hermano también bien diles que salgan al patio

**Eevee:** madre debemos ir al patio

**Latias:** para que hija

**Eevee:** alguien peleara con mi hermano

**Vulpix:** conmigo pero

**Cresselia:** esta bien pero no entiendo

.

todos salen al patio y Eevee se trasforma

.

**Flareon:** Vulpix peleemos

**Vulpix:** espera tu voz no es

**Cresselia:** es verdad no es Eevee

**Flareon:** soy la primera hermana y peleare por Eevee

**Vulpix:** en verdad eres ella

**Cresselia:** pero como

**Flareon:** es fácil somos parte de Eevee ahora y la protegeremos

**Vulpix:** pero porque Flareon

**Flareon:** a nuestra hermana no le gusto nunca pelear y nosotras la consentimos mucho por lo mismo además ella ya sufrió mucho y todas juramos no volver a ver triste a Eevee

**Vulpix:** quieres decir que por su culpa Eevee se volvió una niña mimada

**Flareon:** si y que harás al respecto [dice desafiante]

**Vulpix:** yo quiero que Eevee pueda cuidarse sola y que no dependa de todos

**Flareon:** entonces vénceme si lo haces sabré que podrás ayudar a Eevee

**Vulpix:** entonces hagámoslo [trasformándose en Ninetales]

**Flareon:** una ultima cosa pelea con todas tus fuerzas como si la vida de Eevee dependiera de esto ya que yo si lo haré

**Ninetales:** de acuerdo lanza llamas

.

Flareon recibe el ataque sin evitarlo

.

**Flareon:** es todo creí que era en serio fire blast

**Ninetales** lo recibe de lleno

**Flareon:** creo que es todo

**Ninetales:** aun no giga impacto [golpeando a Flareon]

**Flareon:** tienes fuerza pero no la necesaria [dice decepcionada]

**Ninetales:** a que te refieres

**Flareon:** creí que por ser el primer Ninetales serias mas fuerte así nunca podrás ayudar a Eevee

**Ninetales:** si lo haré cabezazo zen

**Flareon:** no podrás protección

**Ninetales:** que no pude hacerle daño [dice preocupado]

**Flareon:** es momento de terminar mímica [imitando el cabezazo zen]

**Ninetales:** no puedo creerlo [cayendo lastimado]

**Flareon:** normalmente te habría herido mas pero Eevee me pidió no hacerte daño y de todos modos no le habría hecho daño a mi hermano

**Ninetales:** Flareon tu

**Flareon:** solo quisimos ver tu poder y saber si puedes cuidar a nuestra mimada hermana ya que si hubieras sido nuestro enemigo la que habría salido seria Vaporeon y no hubiera sido tan amable mas ahora estamos mas tranquilas pues tienes determinación y se ve que te preocupas mucho por ella por eso solo ayudaremos a Eevee así si esta en grave peligro por lo demás no interferiremos solo ayudaremos a Eevee aconsejándola en lo demás cuenta con ustedes y Latias

**Latias:** si Flareon

**Flareon:** deben de ir al templo de Jirachi y entregar las piedras y el cofre que nos dio

**Latias:** quieres decir que el cofre que tenemos

**Flareon:** si fue el mismo que usamos mis hermanas y yo

**Latias:** pero por que ir al templo

**Flareon:** Vaporeon me contó que vio en el templo de Jirachi un mapa de los templos pokemon y pueden encontrar los templos para despertar el poder de mis otras 3 hermanas también la madre de Eevee sabia eso no Shaymin

**Shaymin:** si eso le dijeron a ella que en los templos se puede restaurar el poder de cada gema pero nunca supimos donde estaba el mapa hasta hoy

**Flareon:** bien yo regresare a mi lugar cuiden a Eevee hasta que pueda tener mas confianza en si misma

**Latias:** claro y gracias por todo

**Flareon:** no gracias a ustedes por preocuparse tanto

.

Flareon desaparece y Eevee cae débil

.

**Eevee:** hermano estas bien

**Vulpix:** si un poco aturdido pero nada mas

**Eevee:** que alivio [suspira mas tranquila]

**Vulpix:** hermana perdóname [dice triste]

**Eevee:** perdonarte porque

**Vulpix:** aun no soy fuerte Flareon lo demostró su nivel de poder es incomparable ya que solo uso una fracción de la mímica o me hubiera roto todos los huesos además recibió mi ataque de fuego sin intentar esquivarlo

**Eevee:** pero hermano

**Vulpix:** no escúchame bien hermana te prometo ser mas fuerte y ayudarte a que tu también lo seas

**Cresselia:** bueno llevemos a Eevee a su cuarto para que descanse

**Latias:** si yo la llevare [cargando a Eevee y saliendo]

.

así Latias se lleva a Eevee y al regresar todos platican

.

**Cresselia:** estoy sorprendida nunca pensé ver a una de las hermanas y menos queriendo proteger a Eevee

**Latias:** si pero que significara

**Shaymin:** significa que Eevee esta en mas peligro de lo que creemos

**Latias:** a que te refieres

**Shaymin:** significa que para que las 6 hermanas deseen intervenir es porque hay algo mas que puede pasar

**Cresselia:** mas peligroso que los dark pokemon y que será

**Shaymin:** no lo se pero estoy de acuerdo si no ellos no hubieran intervenido

**Latias:** a quien te refieres

**Shaymin:** Latias me sorprende tu haz oído de ellos y sabes que nunca han intervenido en ningún asunto nuestro hasta hoy

**Celebi:** te refieres a los 3 pokemon del conocimiento verdad

**Latias:** si

**Cresselia:** Latias no estarás hablando de

**Latias:** si de Mesprit Azelf y Uxiel

**Cresselia:** te refieres a que

**Latias:** si Mesprit entro al cuerpo de Eevee y usaron la técnica para revivir al primer Ninetales

**Cresselia:** pero ellos me habían dicho que nunca intervendrían en asuntos mundanos

**Shaymin:** exacto puedes ver la complejidad del asunto que puede pasar para que ellos deseen intervenir

**Cresselia:** es verdad pero que estará pasando

**Latias:** lo ignoro pero creo que no podemos demorar el viaje

**Shaymin:** bien yo los acompañare

**Latias:** pero Shaymin

**Shaymin:** iré por la madre de Eevee

**Vulpix:** Shaymin

**Cresselia:** es triste pero yo no puedo dejar el templo

**Latias:** no te preocupes haz hecho bastante

**Celebi:** yo iré con ustedes

**Latias:** Celebi

**Celebi:** Eevee es muy importante para todos así que deseo ayudar en algo

**Latias:** bien entonces partiremos mañana

.

mientras Eevee platica con sus hermanas

.

**Eevee:** hermana gracias por no lastimar a Vulpix

**Flareon:** tu sabes bien que mi intención era otra de no ser así lo habría herido de verdad

**Eevee:** hermana

**Vaporeon:** es verdad no nos hubiéramos detenido hasta matarlo

**Eevee:** si pero saben que yo no quiero lastimar a nadie

**Espeon:** si lo sabemos por ello decidimos intervenir pero no será así siempre

**Eevee:** a que te refieres

**Glaceon:** bien hermana deberás pelear si deseas vivir

**Eevee:** pelear pero yo

**Jolteon:** es verdad aunque te queremos mucho tendrás que defenderte ocasionalmente

**Eevee:** hermanas saben bien que soy débil

**Leafeon:** no es verdad vi perfectamente cuando peleaste con Vulpix

**Eevee:** sabes que tuve suerte si el hubiera disparado a donde salte

**Espeon:** hermana sabemos que tienes miedo eso es normal pero no puedes vivir así o dime que pasaría si Latias o Vulpix estuvieran en peligro

**Eevee:** me ayudarían no

**Leafeon:** no hermana nuestro poder solo lo usaremos para protegerte a ti si estas en grave peligro pero eso no se aplica a nadie mas es decir que aunque Latias o Vulpix murieran nuestra prioridad eres tu

**Eevee:** hermanas entonces yo

**Vaporeon:** deberás pelear si deseas ayudarlos

**Eevee:** hermanas yo

**Espeon:** hermana tenemos confianza en ti y en tu fuerza además como te dijimos no estarás sola Vulpix Latias y todas nosotras te ayudaremos

**Eevee:** hermanas tratare de ser mas fuerte


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 EL TEMPLO DE JIRACHI Y EL PIKACHU EN PROBLEMÁS**

.

al día siguiente salen del templo

.

**Eevee:** madre nos marcharemos ya

**Latías:** si además alguien más ira

**Shaymin:** seré yo Eevee

**Celebi:** y yo también

**Eevee:** Shaymin Celebi gracias amigas

**Vulpix:** y no me olvides hermana

**Eevee:** claro no pensaría en irnos si no fueras tu también

**Latias:** bien entonces vayamos niños entren al brazalete

**Todos:** si

**Latias:** Celebi , Shaymin ustedes también

**Celebi** y Shaymin: de acuerdo

.

así Latias se dirige al este al templo de Jirachi más antes de llegar ve una explosión en el campo así que decide investigar

.

[lugar de la explosión 5 minutos antes ]

.

**Pikachu:** bien llegare al templo mañana

**Charizard:** a donde crees que vas

**Pikachu:** y porque tengo que decírtelo

**Charizard:** te atreves a desafiarme insecto

**Pikachu:** si nadie me insulta

**Luxray:** [saltando sobre pikachu] de hecho lo hará

**Pikachu:** [asustado] no, será mi fin

.

al llegar Latias, Charizard y Luxray están a punto de matar a Pikachu

.

**Latias:** alto no lo maten

**Charizard:** no te metas o te matare a ti

**Luxray:** si es algo personal

**Latias:** a que te refieres

**Charizard:** este insecto me desafió así que lo matare

**Luxray:** es la ley del más fuerte

**Pikachu:** no auxilio [desmayándose]

**Vulpix:** suéltalo

**Charizard:** también deseas desafiarme

**Vulpix:** si lo haré [transformándose]

**Charizard:** t tu eres

**Ninetales:** si soy el primer Ninetales déjalo o te matare a ti

**Charizard:** mmm entonces debemos matarte a ti

**Eevee:** no deténganse [grita Eevee]

**Charizard:** yo me ocupare de ella

**Luxray:** entonces yo me ocupare del otro

**Charizard** ataca con su lanza llamas pero Eevee solo lo esquiva mientras Luxray ataca con su rayo y Ninetales usa giga impacto

**Charizard:** mm solo vas a esquivar bien fire blast

**Eevee:** por favor no quiero pelear

**Charizard:** ja ja pues para mi es mejor garra

**Las hermanas de Eevee**: Eevee debes luchar todas creemos en ti

**Eevee:** si hermanas lo haré [Vaporeon hermana ven]

**Charizard:** será tu fin

**Vaporeon:** no yo te detendré

**Charizard:** que está pasando

**Vaporeon:** eso no importa no lastimaras a nadie más hidrocañon

**Charizard:** Imposible

**Vaporeon:** márchate ahora

**Charizard:** Jamás

**Vaporeon:** bien yo no quería hacer esto

**Jolteon:** [transformándose] está bien Eevee yo lo terminare rayo ataca

**Charizard:** arrrrrrgggg

.

Charizard cae mientras Luxray huye

.

**Leafeon:** estás bien Eevee

**Eevee:** si gracias hermana

**Flareon:** lo hiciste muy bien

**Eevee:** no es verdad aún tengo mucho miedo

**Vaporeon:** pero el hecho de enfrentarlo fue una hazaña

**Eevee:** no soy muy débil aun

**Latias:** hija estás bien

**Eevee:** si madre

**Latias:** que alivio

**Vulpix:** madre porque no la ayudaste

**Latias:** quería ver que haría y pude ver que no necesito mucha ayuda

**Pikachu:** [despertando] en donde están esos cobardes

**Latias:** veo que despertaste

**Pikachu:** quienes son ustedes

**Latias:** no es importante nos dirigíamos al templo de Jirachi

**Pikachu:** en verdad yo también me dirigía allá

**Latias:** bien entonces tal vez nos veamos allá

**Pikachu:** entonces se irán dejándome solo

**Latias:** si no te debo nada así que nos iremos

**Pikachu:** por favor llévenme si [dice con ojos de cachorro]

**Latias:** y que ganare con ello

**Pikachu:** ga ganar no se

**Latias:** como pensé nos vemos

**Pikachu:** espera que quieres de mi

**Latias:** mmm bien te llevare con una condición

**Pikachu:** si cual

**Latias:** deseo que le enseñes tus técnicas a mi hija

**Pikachu:** tu hija te refieres ala Eevee no pero tendría que ser una Jolteon

**Latias:** no te preocupes entonces lo harás

**Pikachu:** si no tengo opción pero primero llévame si

**Latias:** bien pero si no cumples tu palabra vez a Charizard bien pues comparado contigo a el parecerá que no le paso nada [diciéndolo seriamente]

**Pikachu:** s-si está bien

.

así Latias llega al templo mientras Luxray habla con un pokemon

.

**Luxray:** si ellos se dirigen al templo

**¿?**: perfecto pronto ella despertara

**Luxray:** pero no será peligroso

**¿?**: no todo va de acuerdo al plan vigílalos

**Luxray:** si amo lo haré

**¿?**: [pensando] y mientras la otra tenga ese odio por ella será aun más fácil que haga lo que quiero

.

al llegar el templo se ve abandonado y al entrar ven todo desordenado

.

**Latias:** hemos llegado

**Celebi:** es muy diferente

**Shaymin:** si nada parecido al templo de Latias

**Latias:** entremos

**Celebi:** es nostálgico

**Pikachu:** finalmente llegue

**Latias:** bien busquemos lo que necesitamos

**Eevee** y **Vulpix:** si madre

**Celebi:** Latias no sería mejor que las hermanas nos ayuden después de todo ellas estuvieron mucho tiempo aquí

**Pikachu:** hermanas de quien hablan

**Latias:** no es importante por cierto debemos dejar el cofre de las piedras Evolutivas

.

Pikachu: u ustedes l lo tienen

.

**Latias:** si estába en la aldea de Eevee

**Pikachu:** quienes son ustedes

**Latias:** yo soy Latias guardiana del templo del sur

**Celebi:** yo soy Celebi guardiana de la puerta del tiempo

**Shaymin:** yo soy Shaymin guardiana del templo oeste

**Vulpix:** yo soy Vulpix el hijo de Latias

**Eevee:** y yo soy Eevee la hija de Latias

**Pikachu:** ustedes son los guardianes de los templos

**Latias:** si y tu quien eres y a que haz venido a este templo

**Pikachu:** yo soy Pikachu y vine a este templo para pedir un deseo y es encontrar a mi padre

**Latias:** a tu padre

**Pikachu:** si hace 6 meses nuestra aldea fue atacada por un pokemon invisible

**Latias:** invisible

**Pikachu:** si además de otros pokemon malignos que mataron a todos y solo yo pude escapar [suspira triste]

**Shaymin:** un pokemon invisible no será

**Latias:** Shaymin debemos buscar el mapa [interrumpiendo a Shaymin]

**Pikachu:** mapa

**Latias:** si, es nuestro asunto hija puedes preguntarles donde lo vio Vaporeon

**Eevee:** si madre ya le pregunte y me dijo que lo vio al fondo del salón en la primera puerta

**Latias:** bien vamos

**Vulpix:** hermana descansa un poco si

**Eevee:** si hermano

**Latias:** Shaymin , Celebi pueden dejar las piedras evolutivas con el cofre

**Shaymin** y **Celebi** : si Latias

**Eevee:** madre y yo que haré

**Latias:** pues hija te conseguí un maestro y quiero que te enseñe sus técnicas

**Eevee:** Maestro

**Latias:** si y deberás aprender sus técnicas

**Eevee:** Pero madre

**Latias:** nada [con voz enérgica] estudiaras sus técnicas y no quiero quejas o me enfadare contigo

**Eevee:** si madre

**Latias:** Pikachu cumplí mi parte ahora enséñale tus técnicas

**Pikachu:** s si está bien pero no entiendo mientras sea una Eevee de que le servirá

**Latias:** hazlo y veras Vulpix ven conmigo debo de platicar de algo


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17 UN AMOR PERDIDO Y EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE**

.

todos se van dejándolos solos a Eevee y a Pikachu

**Pikachu:** mmm como empezar haz visto ataques eléctricos

**Eevee:** si al atacar a Charizard

**Pikachu:** ya veo fue Latias verdad ella lo acabo

**Eevee:** no

**Pikachu:** mmm entonces fue Celebi o Shaymin

**Eevee:** tampoco

**Pikachu:** no me digas que tu hermano lo hizo que raro no sabia que los Vulpix dominaban la electricidad

**Eevee:** Pikachu yo lo hice

**Pikachu:** ya veo tu lo hiciste pues bien al ...

**Pikachu:** t-tu lo hiciste, no eso es imposible ese ataque su nivel de daño es comparable al de Zapdos el ave legendaria [dice asombrado]

**Eevee:** pues si yo lo hice o más bien mi hermana

**Pikachu:** hermana pero a quien te refieres

**Eevee:** creo que es mejor que te lo muestre aunque tal vez te sorprenda esto

**Pikachu:** está bien aunque no creo poder sorprenderme más

**Eevee:** ok aquí voy [transformándose]

**Jolteon:** listo

**Pikachu:** [cayendo al suelo] es imposible uno no puede transformarse así

**Jolteon:** es extraño pero bueno enséñame tus técnicas

**Pikachu:** s-si está bien

.

Mientras Latias y Vulpix platican

.

**Vulpix:** madre me da desconfianza ese pokemon

**Latias:** si te entiendo bien pero el es un pokemon eléctrico y Eevee debe de aprender a usar sola los poderes de sus 6 hermanas

**Vulpix:** madre pero es necesario

**Latias:** si además después tú serás su siguiente maestro

**Vulpix:** yo pero

**Latias:** si al ser un pokemon de tipo fuego toda tu vida te será más fácil enseñarle a Eevee tus técnicas

**Vulpix:** pero madre no sería mejor que otro pokemon la instruya ya lo viste Flareon me venció con gran facilidad

**Latias:** si y por eso quiero que la instruyas

**Vulpix:** no entiendo

**Latias:** mira podríamos buscar a otro pokemon pero se muy bien que tu le enseñaras mejor que ningún otro por una razón y es que es tu hermana y como te dijo Flareon tienes mucha determinación y para mi eso es lo más importante

**Vulpix:** madre tu crees que yo puedo ayudarla

**Latias:** si y además note una cosa y fue el debilitamiento de Eevee en el templo y al atacar a Charizard es decir que cada vez que sus hermanas peleen Eevee se debilitara lo cual significa que Eevee debe de poder pelear sola y ya vimos que ellas la cuidaran sin importar lo que hagamos

**Vulpix:** madre pero ellas dijeron que Eevee no le gustaba pelear entonces cuando peleo conmigo

**Latias:** [suspirando] en ese momento todavía era Eevee una Eevee que no sabia nada de su pasado sus padres le ocultaron todo pensando igual que sus hermanas que así ella viviría feliz pero no fue así alguien descubrió la verdad y mando destruir la aldea de Eevee y matar a sus padres

**Vulpix:** entonces lo que Eevee me dijo es verdad por eso se siente responsable y perdió su confianza

**Latias:** que fue lo que te dijo

**Vulpix:** me contó todo quien era ella y empezó a llorar

**Latias:** y que más paso

**Vulpix:** me dijo si aún haría lo que le pidiera y m me pidió que la m matar...a

**Latias:** Eevee y que paso

**Vulpix:** me enoje con ella como era posible que me pidiera eso

**Latias:** hijo tu

**Vulpix:** decidí salir e ir al comedor en ese momento te hubiera pedido que me llevaras a casa pues no deseaba estar con mi hermana

**Latias:** hijo que terrible debió ser para ti

**Vulpix:** Entonces me alcanzo y me pidió perdón por ser una niña mimada

**Latias:** Eevee [dice llorando]

**Vulpix:** madre lo siento incluso le pegue a Eevee y le dije muchas cosas pero es porque la quiero mucho

**Latias:** te entiendo hijo pero Eevee debe de madurar tu ya lo hiciste al confrontarla yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero Eevee es diferente todos la ven frágil y delicada incluso yo lo hice pero no sé si hice bien pues jamás pensé en tener a alguien como ella a mi cuidado si fuera otro pokemon sería más estricta pero con Eevee no puedo simplemente es imposible negarle algo ya sea por su pasado o por su presente parece ser que la desdicha siempre la perseguirá y creo que sus hermanas saben eso de hecho antes de salir castigue a Eevee y al instante sentí un gran remordimiento y es por ello que en verdad estoy de acuerdo con Flareon y no quiero ver a Eevee triste de nuevo

**Vulpix:** madre tu haz hecho lo mejor para ella y lo sabes bien es solo que todo le llego de golpe y eso la abrumo o que sentirías si te enteraras de ser el causante de todo ese sufrimiento y ser la reencarnación de ella es muy duro yo no podía creerlo el primer Ninetales y la 7° hermana son ahora hermanos y lo más increíble es que deseo protegerla a toda costa además yo también te ayudare a que jamás este triste de nuevo mi hermana

**Latias:** bueno el mapa está aquí bien vemos

.

Latias examina el mapa mientras Eevee y Pikachu entrenan

.

**Jolteon:** ok creo que estoy entendiendo es enfocar mi energía en el oponente verdad

**Pikachu:** s si aprendes rápido para ser

**Jolteon:** si ser que [pregunta con curiosidad]

**Pikachu:** n no nada olvídalo

**Jolteon:** tal vez un fenómeno [dice triste]

**Pikachu:** n-no q quise decir eso es solo que estoy sorprendido eres muy fuerte y muy bella

**Jolteon:** b-bella p pero nadie me ha dicho eso solo mi hermano[sonrojándose]

**Pikachu:** pues si eres

**Vulpix:** eres que [dice enojado]

**Pikachu:** n-nada es q que le dije que es bella

**Vulpix:** no necesitas decírselo

**Eevee:** hermano que pasa

**Vulpix:** nada es solo que pensé que te estaba molestando

**Pikachu:** eres raro mira que enojarte por hacerle un cumplido a Eevee

**Vulpix:** no estoy molesto

**Eevee:** hermano podemos seguir entrenando o nuestra madre se enfadara

**Vulpix:** s-si está bien continúen [lanzándole una mirada fría a Pikachu]

.

mientras Celebi y Shaymin platican

.

**Shaymin:** Celebi estás bien

**Celebi:** si porque no habría de estarlo

**Shaymin:** por Vulpix o más bien por el primer Ninetales

**Celebi:** de que hablas Shaymin

**Shaymin:** Celebi por favor no me engañes lo se todo el me lo contó

**Celebi:** el lo sabia todo

**Shaymin:** si de lo que tu sentías el se dio cuenta de todo y me pregunto

**Celebi:** pero porque no me dijiste nada

**Shaymin:** Celebi es obvio después de lo que paso te sentiste culpable y no iba a decírtelo para que te sintieras peor además decidiste irte por mucho tiempo y solo al oír que ella estaba con ho oh decidiste regresar e ir después con Latias verdad

**Celebi****:** si, así es solo deseaba vengarlo y la conocí con Latias pero Shaymin el es

**Shaymin:** si lo se pero ya no es el su cuerpo es idéntico pero el es otro

**Celebi:** aun así quiero estar a su lado

**Shaymin:** Aun si no te corresponda lo harás

**Celebi:** mírame acepte tener la maldición de el y morir que crees que no haría

**Shaymin:** Celebi

**Celebi:** Shaymin no le digas nada ok

**Shaymin:** si eso te hace feliz lo haré

**Celebi:** si ahora seré yo quien lo proteja con mi vida

.

Latias regresa con Eevee Vulpix y Pikachu

.

**Latias:** bien es momento de partir

**Eevee** y **Vulpix:** si está bien madre

**Shaymin:** bien ya no tenemos nada que hace aquí

**Celebi:** y adonde iremos Latias

**Latias:** bien iremos al suroeste al templo de Articuno el ave legendaria

**Pikachu:** entonces se irán

**Latias:** si ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer

**Pikachu:** ya veo

**Shaymin:** Latias yo debo regresar a mi templo si no ellos notaran mi ausencia

**Latias:** te entiendo Shaymin y gracias por todo

**Shaymin:** no se preocupen nos volveremos a ver pronto [alejándose volando]

**Eevee:** madre en verdad iremos allá

**Latias:** si no hay opción

**Eevee:** madre y Pikachu vendrá con nosotros

**Latias:** mmm no se Pikachu te gustaría acompañarnos

**Pikachu:** viajar con ustedes no se

**Latias:** bien si no estás interesado

**Pikachu:** n-no esperen acepto además Eevee debe de aprender mis técnicas así que iré

**Eevee:** gracias Pikachu

**Vulpix:** bien pero no molestes a mi hermana ok

**Latias:** [riendo] ok entren al brazalete

**Pikachu:** e-entrar c-como

**Latias:** es verdad Eevee acércate a Pikachu

**Eevee:** listo madre

**Latias:** ahora los 2 digan deseo entrar al brazalete

**Eevee yPikachu:** deseo entrar al brazalete

**Latias:** tu también hijo

**Vulpix:** s-si está bien madre

.

así Latias parte al suroeste mientras Pikachu Eevee y Vulpix platican

.

**Vulpix:** hermana y que tal el entrenamiento

**Eevee:** bien aunque no me acostumbro a transformarme

**Vulpix:** no te preocupes es cuestión de tiempo

**Pikachu:** si Eevee pronto lo lograras

**Vulpix:** no recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión [dice molesto]

**Pikachu:** l-lo siento no era mi intención molestar

**Vulpix:** entonces solo ayuda a Eevee

**Eevee:** hermano porque le hablas así a Pikachu [lanzándole una mirada enojada]

**Vulpix:** h-hermana pero [retrocediendo un poco]

**Eevee:** mira yo invite a Pikachu si y el hecho de que sea yo débil no es motivo de que tu lo humilles por ser más fuerte que Pikachu ok

**Vulpix:** [(pensando) débil si como no ni mi padre me intimido como ella ni siquiera Latias y dice que es débil]

**Eevee:** y bien

**Vulpix:** n-no es nada solo deseo que te ayude para ser más fuerte

**Pikachu:[** pensando] el nivel de Eevee es superior al de cualquier otro pokemon que yo haya visto ni con Charizard tuve está sensación


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18 BATALLA EN EL TEMPLO DE HIELO**

.

Han pasado 3 días desde que dejaron el templo y Latias a tenido que hacer varias escalas en el viaje para dormir y para comer Celebi ha estado con Latias volando, mientras Pikachu duerme Vulpix y Eevee platican

.

**Eevee:** hermano

**Vulpix:** sí que pasa hermana

**Eevee:** dime estás enojado conmigo

**Vulpix:** e-enojado n no porque lo preguntas

**Eevee:** te he visto extraño desde que Pikachu llego

**Vulpix:** n-no pasa nada es solo que no me agrada mucho

**Eevee:** p-pero porque él ha sido muy amable conmigo

**Vulpix:** [murmurando] por eso

**Eevee:** hermano dijiste algo

**Vulpix:** n-no nada descansemos

.

al día siguiente llegan al templo de Articuno y los recibe un Dratini

.

**Dratini:** hola bienvenidos al templo a quien anuncio

**Latias:** hola avísale a Articuno que Latias y Celebi han llegado

**Dratini:** de inmediato

.

así Dratini entra y unos minutos después sale

.

**Dratini:** Articuno los vera en el recibidor

**Latias:** Bien llévanos por favor

**Dratini:** pasen

.

así entran a una sala y unos momentos después Articuno aparece

.

**Articuno:** bien que sorpresa no esperaba visitas

**Latias:** Articuno siento molestarte pero

**Articuno:** si lo se desean restaurar el poder del collar no

**Latias:** si pero como lo sabes

**Articuno:** Latias tu no creerás que eres la única que sabe esto no

**Latias:** entonces tu

**Articuno:** si no puedo ayudarlos

**Latias:** pero porque tu sabes bien lo que pasa no

**Articuno:** si así es pero hay una forma de que los ayude y es que la 7° hermana pelee conmigo

**Latias:** Articuno no lo hagas

**Articuno:** es mi decisión Latias si no les agrada márchense del templo pues en realidad no deseo ayudar a quien una vez fue Umbreon

**Pikachu:** e entonces ella es la 7° hermana

**Eevee:** si yo soy [dice triste]

**Latias:** eres muy cruel no Articuno, Eevee ya no es ella

**Eevee:** no déjalo madre tiene razón es normal que no confié en mi pero Articuno

**Articuno:** si que quieres

**Eevee:** si lucho contigo nos ayudaras

**Articuno:** si lo haré

**Eevee:** [suspira y dice] de acuerdo

**Articuno:** bien vamos al patio

**Latias:** Articuno [dice nerviosa]

.

al llegar al patio Articuno dice

.

**Articuno:** bien pelea quiero ver el poder de la 7° hermana

**Latias:** Eevee ten cuidado

**Eevee:** si madre lo tendré

**Pikachu:** Eevee usa lo que has aprendido

**Eevee:** empecemos [transformándose en Jolteon]

**Articuno:** vaya veo que puedes transformarte

.

Articuno ataca con su rayo de hielo paralizando momentáneamente a Jolteon ella contraataca con su rayo logrando alejar a Articuno el usa ventisca para confundir a Jolteon y después usa as aéreo hiriendo a Jolteon ella cae herida y Articuno se dispone a rematarla en eso

.

**Latias:** detente Articuno [dice furiosa protegiendo a eevee]

**Articuno:** no interrumpas

**Latias:** dijiste que solo sería una lucha

**Articuno:** si pero cambie de opinión es peligrosa

**Latias:** Entonces yo seré tu oponente

**Articuno:** vas a traicionarnos Latias [dice furioso]

**Latias:** ella es mi hija y la protegeré con mi vida

**Pikachu:** yo también te ayudare

**Ninetales:** y yo también

**Articuno:** espera tu eres el primer Ninetales no porque ayudas a quien te mato [dice intrigado]

**Ninetales:** ella es mi hermana y nada mas importa

**Articuno:** de acuerdo acabare con todos

.

en eso en la mente de Articuno

.

**¿?**: Detente Articuno

**Articuno:** tu eres

**Mesprit:** si soy Mesprit

**Articuno:** porque me detienes

**Mesprit:** esto no era parte del trato te permitimos ver el poder de la 7° hermana mas no matarla

**Articuno:** sabes bien que ella mato a muchos de mis amigos

**Mesprit:** si pero sabes bien que ya no es Umbreon

**Articuno:** aun así yo no puedo perdonarla

**Mesprit:** [suspira y dice] bien deseas pelear ok pero yo no respondo por tu vida

**Articuno:** a que te refieres

**Mesprit:** no querrás ver la furia de las hermanas de Eevee

**Articuno:** s-sus hermanas [dice con miedo]

**Mesprit:** si, Eevee tiene el poder de las 6 hermanas y ellas van a protegerla a toda costa así que si continúas atacándola de esa forma atente a las consecuencias de tus acciones

**Articuno:** de acuerdo me contendré esta vez [diciéndole a Latias]

**Latias:** que dices

**Articuno:** si no voy a enfrentar el poder combinado de ustedes

**Latias:** pero Articuno

**Articuno:** les ayudare pero después deberán marcharse pues yo jamás la perdonare

**Latias:** esta bien

**Articuno:** ok Dratini llévalos a donde esta el orbe del templo

**Dratini:** si ala orden

**Articuno:** de acuerdo sigan a Dratini [dirigiéndose al templo]

**Latias:** gracias Articuno

**Eevee:** Articuno

**Articuno:** si [con voz molesta]

Eevee: sé que no puedo reparar el daño que cause pero aun así deseo pedirte perdón no se si te haya hecho algún daño pero el sentimiento de culpa me seguirá hasta que muera así que te agradezco el que nos ayudes aunque no lo merezca alguien como yo

**Articuno:** Eevee tu

**Latias:** si como te dijimos ella ya no es ese pokemon

**Articuno:** de acuerdo y Eevee

**Latias:** si

**Articuno:** ten cuidado el camino no será fácil y tal vez en los otros templos los otros pokemon tengan el mismo dolor que yo pero ten más confianza en ti y Latias

**Latias:** si

**Articuno:** Eevee debe de estar orgullosa de tenerte como madre [marchándose]

**Dratini:** síganme por favor

**Latias:** Eevee ven conmigo los demás esperen aquí

.

así Latias y Eevee siguen a Dratini y este los lleva a un cuarto donde esta una esfera trasparente

.

**Dratini:** bien este es el orbe del templo

**Latias:** gracias Eevee debes tocarlo

**Eevee:** si madre [acercándose a tocarlo]

.

al tocarlo Eevee su collar brilla y se trasforma en Glaceon

.

**Glaceon:** listo madre

**Latias:** hija lo has logrado

**Glaceon:** madre nos iremos ya

**Latias:** si es momento de irnos

**Eevee:** [transformándose] madre no me siento bien [desmayándose]

**Latias:** Eevee [dice asustada]

.

Mientras todos platican

.

**Celebi:** como estará Eevee

**Pikachu:** despreocúpate ella estará bien

**Vulpix:** Pikachu

**Pikachu:** s-si que pasa [dice con miedo]

**Vulpix:** gracias por querer ayudar a mi hermana

**Pikachu:** no te entiendo es natural querer ayudar a sus amigos no

**Vulpix:** si pero

**Pikachu:** no te preocupes mira sé que no te caí bien y eso es normal para mi de hecho en mi aldea no era el más popular siempre fui débil y se aprovechaban de eso por eso me identifico con Eevee

**Vulpix:** a que te refieres

**Pikachu:** por favor tu sabes bien que el poder de Eevee es mayor de lo que vimos a pesar de que diga que es débil

**Vulpix:** t-tu lo crees

**Pikachu:** si de hecho estoy seguro que Eevee se contuvo al pelear pues de luchar en serio ella hubiera podido matar a Articuno no lo crees

**Vulpix:** te diste cuenta de eso

**Pikachu:** si es normal pues yo tengo la capacidad de sentir el poder de cualquier pokemon

**Vulpix:** tienes ese poder

**Pikachu:** si por eso en mi aldea todos me odiaban por ser diferente

**Vulpix:** si y te entiendo nosotros también fuimos marginado desde el incidente del primer

**Ninetales** y no es agradable ser el esclavo de alguien

**Pikachu:** pero tu eres el hijo de Latias no

**Vulpix:** si pero solo por Eevee ella me adopto como hermano y Latias lo acepto de otro modo seria el sirviente de Eevee

**Pikachu:** ya veo y dime tu eres el primer Ninetales no

**Vulpix:** si soy su reencarnación porque

**Pikachu:** me di cuenta del poder que posees y es muy débil para ser el

**Vulpix:** dices que soy débil [dice molesto]

**Pikachu:** n-no es eso solo que no haz despertado tu verdadero poder

**Vulpix:** entiendo y perdóname es solo que no deseo ser débil quiero ser más fuerte para ayudar a mi hermana

**Pikachu:** hay una forma pero

**Vulpix:** pero que

**Pikachu:** crees que Latias acepte

**Vulpix:** a que te refieres

**Pikachu:** hay 2 templos uno de Moltres y otro de Zapdos supongo que tu haz oído de ellos no

**Vulpix:** si son los templos dedicados al fuego y al rayo pero porque

**Pikachu:** si Latias nos llevara a esos templos podríamos pedir usar los orbes del fuego y el rayo y así ser mas fuertes

**Vulpix:** ya veo no es mala idea solo espero que mi madre este de acuerdo

.

en eso llega Latias con Eevee inconsciente

.

**Latias:** hijo Eevee se desmayó perece que sus heridas fueron serias

**Vulpix:** hermana resiste

**Celebi:** Latias deja a Eevee en el suelo

**Latias:** que vas a hacer

**Celebi:** usare una técnica curativa en ella

.

así Celebi usa la heal bell para curar a Eevee y así Eevee despierta

.

**Eevee:** madre que paso recuerdo que estábamos a punto de salir

**Latias:** no paso nada es solo que te desmayaste

**Eevee:** madre lo siento

**Latias:** de que hablas hija

**Eevee:** no quise decirte el dolor que tenía por el ataque de Articuno

**Latias:** Eevee porque no me dijiste

**Eevee:** porque no quería que te avergonzaras de mi

**Latias:** hija pero tu

**Eevee:** no madre soy tu hija y debo comportarme como tal

**Vulpix:** hermana

**Latias:** hija tu

**Eevee:** madre deseo ser mas fuerte pero

**Latias:** pero que hija

**Eevee:** madre tengo miedo

**Latias:** hija miedo de que

**Eevee:** miedo de ser Umbreon, de matar, de lastimar a alguien que estime

**Latias:** hija eso no va a pasar nunca tú ya no eres ella

**Eevee:** en verdad lo crees

**Latias:** si hija en verdad nunca serás así

**Celebi:** Eevee [pensando] es lo mejor (hipnosis)

**Latias:** Celebi porque

**Celebi:** es lo mejor para ella cuando despierte estará mas tranquila

**Latias:** amiga gracias


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19 SERE MAS FUERTE LA PROMESA DE VULPIX**

**.**

Latias se dirige al templo de Zapdos mientras Vulpix y Pikachu cuidan de Eevee

.

**Vulpix:** es mi culpa

**Pikachu:** d-de que hablas Vulpix

**Vulpix:** soy débil

**Pikachu:** no digas eso

**Vulpix:** es verdad tu sabes bien que si hubiéramos peleado con Articuno nos habría matado

**Pikachu:** d-de verdad lo crees

**Vulpix:** por favor Pikachu se que debiste de poder ver su nivel de poder no

**Pikachu:** es verdad era aterrador pero

**Eevee:** hermano que paso [dice despertándose]

**Vulpix:** no paso nada es solo que estabas cansada

**Eevee:** hermano porque estas triste

**Vulpix:** no es nada solo me alegra de que estés bien

**Eevee:** pero yo

**Pikachu:** Eevee no te preocupes ya sabes que el se preocupa mucho por ti

**Eevee:** Pikachu

**Vulpix:** es verdad

**Eevee:** hermano gracias

**Glaceon:** hermana

**Eevee:** si que pasa

**Glaceon:** deseo hablar con Vulpix

**Eevee:** está bien

**Vulpix:** con quien hablas

**Eevee:** Glaceon desea hablar contigo hermano

**Vulpix:** si esta bien

**Eevee:** [transformándose en glaceon] hola Vulpix a pasado mucho tiempo verdad

**Vulpix:** si es verdad desde eso

**Glaceon:** bien antes que nada les agradezco el querer ayudar a nuestra pequeña hermana pero

**Vulpix:** pero

**Glaceon:** hermano no quiero volver a oírte decir eso lo entiendes

**Vulpix:** eso de que hablas

**Glaceon:** [suspirando] escuche todo lo que platicaron Pikachu y tu

**Vulpix:** entiendo pero Eevee

**Glaceon:** no te preocupes ella no puede escucharnos

**Vulpix:** gracias

**Glaceon:** por favor no digas nunca mas que eres débil ok entre nosotras y tu debemos cuidar a Eevee lo sabes

**Vulpix:** si pero yo

**Glaceon:** no te preocupes confiamos en ustedes y por cierto cuando regañaste y le pegaste a Eevee [dice seria]

**Vulpix:** si se que no debí de hacerlo pero yo

**Glaceon:** no al contrario eso fue lo que nos demostró cuanto la quieres

**Vulpix:** Glaceon

**Glaceon:** Vulpix te puedo pedir un favor mas

**Vulpix:** claro que deseas

**Glaceon:** por favor dinos siempre hermanas ok

**Vulpix:** pero yo

**Glaceon:** todas hemos aceptado que seas el hermano que nunca tuvimos y deseamos que nos consideres también tu familia ok

**Vulpix:** gracias hermana

**Glaceon:** bien debo irme solo una cosa mas

**Vulpix:** si hermana

**Glaceon:** van a ir a los 2 templos no es así

**Vulpix:** si vamos al templo de Zapdos y después al de Moltres

**Glaceon:** bien dile a Latias que Eevee debe de usar los 2 orbes de los templos

**Vulpix:** a que te refieres

**Glaceon:** bien tu deseas usar el orbe para recuperar tu antiguo poder no hermano

**Vulpix:** si y también Pikachu

**Glaceon:** [suspira y dice] bien Eevee debe usarlos para usar el poder de Flareon y Jolteon al máximo

**Vulpix:** entonces tu poder

**Glaceon:** si mi poder fue restaurado

**Pikachu:** G-Glaceon

**Glaceon:** si que pasa Pikachu

**Pikachu:** crees que yo también seré fuerte

**Glaceon:** claro pero dependerá de ti

**Pikachu:** d-de mi

**Glaceon:** si ya que tu puedes ver el poder de todos los pokemon es natural que tu puedas lograrlo

**Pikachu:** d-de verdad

**Glaceon:** si bien debo irme

**Vulpix:** hermana gracias

**Glaceon:** no me agradezcas somos hermanos no

**Vulpix:** si

**Glaceon:** entre hermanos debemos ayudarnos siempre [regresando a ser Eevee]

**Vulpix:** ok

**Eevee:** hermano

**Vulpix:** si que pasa

**Eevee:** que te dijo nuestra hermana

**Vulpix:** de hecho me dijo eso

**Eevee:** que te dijo

**Vulpix:** me pidió que las llame hermanas

**Eevee:** de verdad te dijo eso

**Vulpix:** si y que también son mi familia

**Eevee:** que bien hermano

**Vulpix:** hermana

**Eevee:** si que pasa

**Vulpix:** te prometo ser mas fuerte para que nunca mas tengas miedo de nada

**Eevee:** hermano tu no

**Vulpix:** no escúchame bien mi deber es protegerte hermana así que espera un poco mas te prometo ser mas fuerte para que no te avergüences de tu hermano

**Latias:** bien llegaremos al templo de Zapdos mañana debes descansar para estar listo Pikachu

**Vulpix:** madre hable con mi hermana Glaceon y me dijo que mi hermana debe de entrar con

**Pikachu** para usar el orbe

**Latias:** Glaceon dijo eso

**Vulpix:** si es para que mi hermana despierte todo el poder de Jolteon

**Latias:** entiendo hija

**Eevee:** si madre

**Latias:** ya oíste a Articuno deberás ser cuidadosa ok

**Eevee:** si lo se bien

**Vulpix:** no te preocupes yo estaré contigo

**Pikachu:** y yo también

**Eevee:** gracias a todos


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20 EL TEMPLO DEL RAYO Y LA PROMESA DE ZAPDOS**

.

**===()()(0)(0)(0)(0)()()()===**

.

el collar con la gema de Glaceon restaurada

.

**Latias** llega al templo de Zapdos y son recibidos por un Shinx

**Shinx:** hola bienvenidos al templo del rayo

**Latias:** hola deseamos ver a Zapdos

**Shinx:** a quien anuncio

**Latias:** soy Latias vienen conmigo Celebi mis hijos Vulpix y Eevee y también Pikachu

**Shinx:** bien esperen aquí por favor

.

Shinx entra y al salir lo acompaña Zapdos

.

**Zapdos:** así que es cierto pese a todo han venido a este templo verdad Shinx entra al templo

**Shinx:** pero

**Zapdos:** no discutas entra al templo

**Latias:** es tu ultima palabra

**Shinx:** amo yo

**Latias:** es mejor que lo escuches no te gustara lo que pase aquí

**Zapdos:** si no entiendo porque Articuno les permitió usar el orbe pero yo no lo haré

**Pikachu:** Zapdos dime si Eevee ya no es ella porque no puedes ayudarnos

**Zapdos:** jamás lo entenderás eres muy joven no sabes lo que hizo no sabes lo que es

**Pikachu:** crees que no se que fue la 7° hermana o que fue Umbreon o que sus hermanas murieron por salvarla dime que es lo que no se dime

**Zapdos:** basta ella mato a muchos de mis amigos incluyendo al primer Ninetales

**Ninetales:** hablas de mi

**Zapdos:** imposible ella te mato porque estas ayudándola

**Ninetales:** porque ella ya no es Umbreon y por otra causa mas importante

**Zapdos:** cual es

**Ninetales:** es mi hermana y la voy a ayudar en todo

**Zapdos:** ya veo pero crees que yo te lo permitiré

**Eevee:** Zapdos escúchame un momento por favor

**Zapdos:** que quieres [dice enfadado]

**Eevee:** Zapdos esta bien nos iremos pero aunque yo no pueda usar el orbe deja que Pikachu lo use

**Pikachu:** Eevee no iremos juntos

**Eevee:** Pikachu es lo mejor así al menos el viaje de mi madre no habrá sido en vano

**Pikachu:** Eevee no por favor no digas eso

**Eevee:** Zapdos le permitirás usar el orbe el no tiene nada que ver con Umbreon verdad

**Zapdos:** no, no tengo nada en su contra pero deberá pasar solo y después se marcharan del templo

**Eevee:** de acuerdo lo haremos

**Latias:** hija no

**Celebi:** Zapdos no puedo creer lo que oigo

**Zapdos:** ah Celebi a pasado mucho tiempo desde

**Celebi:** si a pasado el tiempo

**Zapdos:** me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos platicar pero en estas circunstancias

**Celebi:** si lo se pero creo que podemos y es de algo que me prometiste hace mucho

**Zapdos:** no te referirás a

**Celebi:** si a eso hablemos a solas [alejándose de todos]

**Zapdos:** pero no puedo aun si tu me lo pides no lo haré

**Celebi:** es decir que Zapdos el ave legendaria no tiene palabra de honor

**Zapdos:** n-no es eso pero tu sabes bien el motivo

**Celebi:** no lo único que veo es que no cumplirás tu palabra en verdad estoy decepcionada de ti

**Zapdos:** Celebi por favor no digas eso amiga yo [dice angustiado]

**Celebi:** [dice triste] no importa verdad bien entonces también me iré [dándole la espalda]

**Zapdos:** Celebi por favor escúchame [dice con voz de derrota] esta bien tu ganas lo haré

**Celebi:** en verdad lo harás

**Zapdos:** [dice molesto] si pero entonces ya no te deberé nada ok

**Celebi:** no ahora seré yo la que estará en deuda contigo

**Zapdos:** Celebi porque te importa tanto ella además tu misma me dijiste que jamás la perdonarías y se que incluso fuiste al templo de los 7 colores verdad

**Celebi:** si pero tu sabes bien que no te habría pedido esto si no fuera una emergencia

**Zapdos:** emergencia de que hablas

**Celebi:** debiste de haberlo notado no los dark pokemon han regresado

**Zapdos:** e-es mentira verdad

**Celebi:** no por eso Eevee debe de despertar todo el poder de sus hermanas

**Zapdos:** s sus hermanas es decir que Eevee

**Celebi:** si sus hermanas han renacido en ella pero Eevee sola no tiene todo su poder

**Zapdos:** entiendo pero no es peligroso

**Celebi:** no Shaymin y Cresselia también ayudaron en eso

**Zapdos:** ellas lo hicieron

**Celebi****:** si de hecho Mesprit revivió al primer Ninetales

**Zapdos:** ellos también

**Celebi:** si no es coincidencia que tantos pokemon estén interesados en esto no crees

**Zapdos:** bien entiendo si los 3 pokemon del conocimiento han decidido intervenir es algo serio por ello Articuno acepto verdad amiga

**Celebi:** no en realidad fue por Eevee ella es diferente de cómo fue y yo deseo ayudarla por ello recurrí a pedirte eso

**Zapdos:** haz hecho bien si es algo tan serio no estaría bien interferir diles que me haz convencido pero después deberán de irse solo tu serás siempre bienvenida aquí no lo olvides

**Celebi:** gracias nunca lo olvidare

**Zapdos:** [hablando fuerte] bien Shinx sal

**Shinx:** [saliendo del templo]si

**Zapdos:** lleva a los 2 a donde esta el orbe

**Shinx:** si ala orden

.

Shinx va con Latias y los demás y les dice

.

**Shinx:** Zapdos me dijo que los llevara a los 2 al salón del orbe

**Latias:** Celebi gracias

**Eevee:** en verdad podremos ir los 2

**Shinx:** si es lo que ha dicho Zapdos

**Pikachu:** que bien gracias Zapdos

**Shinx:** síganme por favor

**Zapdos:** Celebi

**Celebi:** si

**Zapdos:** no les digas nunca que te prometí ok

**Celebi:** no te preocupes aunque

**Zapdos:** que [dice nervioso]

**Celebi:** creo que fue muy bello de tu parte esa promesa

**Zapdos:** y aun la mantendré

**Celebi:** de verdad

**Zapdos:** si no estaría vivo de no ser por ti y lo que hiciste

**Celebi:** por favor se bien que aun sin mi hubieras ganado además eso fue mi culpa

**Zapdos:** no es verdad y lo sabes bien, además te debo el poder volar de nuevo

**Celebi:** de acuerdo pero

**Zapdos:** no olvídalo vuelve a visitarme ok

**Celebi:** con gusto

**Zapdos:** y Celebi

**Celebi:** si

**Zapdos:** cuida a Eevee yo no confió en ella mas por ti lo haré [marchándose]

**Celebi:** no te preocupes lo haré y gracias

.

Shinx lleva a Eevee y a Pikachu al templo y entran en un salón con una gran esfera en el centro

.

**Eevee:** es hermoso no crees Pikachu

**Pikachu:** si

**Shinx:** bien deben tocar el orbe

**Eevee** y: Pikachu si

**Jolteon:** hermana

**Eevee:** si que pasa

**Jolteon:** transfórmate en mi

**Eevee:** esta bien hermana

**Jolteon:** listo

**Espeon:** hermana

**Jolteon:** si

**Espeon:** Jolteon te pidió eso para que en su cuerpo recaiga el poder del orbe

**Jolteon:** a que te refieres

**Espeon:** bien te lo diré el ataque de Articuno si te lastimo pero no de la forma que pensaste en verdad el poder del orbe fue demasiado para ti y tu cuerpo se desmayó al recibir tanto poder

**Jolteon:** entiendo entonces como Jolteon

**Espeon:** si su cuerpo puede soportar el poder del orbe sin sufrir daños

**Jolteon:** gracias hermanas

**Espeon:** ok lo demás esta en tus manos o patas[ dice riendo]

**Jolteon:** bien Pikachu vamos

**Pikachu:** si

.

ellos tocan el orbe y Eevee siente el poder recorrer su cuerpo un destello los cubre y al desaparecer Eevee se siente mas fuerte

.

**Jolteon:** ah que bien me siento

**Pikachu:** fue mucho poder me siento extraño

**Jolteon:** bien Pikachu regresemos con los demás

**Pikachu:** si Eevee

**Shinx:** síganme por favor

.

mientras fuera del templo Latias Vulpix y Celebi platican

.

**Latias:** como estarán estoy preocupada

**Vulpix:** madre mi hermana estará bien al fin y al cabo Pikachu esta con ella no

**Latias:** veo que ya son amigos no

**Vulpix:** en parte el desea ayudar a mi hermana y eso es algo que le agradezco pero aun así no me gusta que siempre este con mi hermana

**Latias:** vaya será que estas celoso de Pikachu hijo

**Vulpix:** c celoso yo no p por favor madre es solo que tu me pediste estar siempre a su lado cosa que haré por el cariño que siento por ella

**Celebi:** Vulpix

**Vulpix:** si Celebi que pasa

**Celebi:** no se preocupen Eevee es alguien muy especial y es natural que todos deseen ayudarla o protegerla

**Latias:** si pero algunas veces me pregunto si es lo correcto

**Vulpix:** a que te refieres

**Latias:** esto lo platique con Vulpix

**Vulpix:** madre pero

**Latias:** esta bien hijo Celebi es una gran amiga nuestra y estaría mal no contarle, mas aun después de ayudarnos ya 2 veces una salvando a Eevee y hoy con Zapdos no crees hijo

**Vulpix:** de que hablas madre

**Latias:** bien como tu misma me contaste tu salvaste a Eevee de Mightyena trasportándola en el tiempo para que yo la encontrara solo segundos después no

**Celebi:** si así fue

**Latias:** de lo que no pudiste percatarte es que Eevee tenia una maldición en su cuerpo

**Celebi:** una maldición pero como yo no pude notarla

**Latias:** si como decía esta maldición impedía a Eevee curarse pues ni siquiera mis poderes curativos servían en ella así que tome una decisión si la maldición hubiera continuado Eevee habría muerto hace días así que decidí usar una técnica que Latios uso una vez pero Eevee tenía que estar de acuerdo pues ella jamás podría evolucionar además esa era la única forma de que ella pudiera vivir conmigo en el templo la técnica funciono más Eevee sufrió mucho al aceptar

**Celebi:** Eevee

**Latias:** después como sabes fuimos a la aldea de Eevee y descubrí que mi hermano había destruido la aldea

**Celebi:** si Latias lo sé bien pues lo vi junto con Eevee

**Latias:** si Cresselia me lo dijo

**Vulpix:** madre entonces Latios

**Latias:** si ahora mi hermano es un dark pokemon

**Celebi:** si es verdad

**Vulpix:** (dicendo para si) hermana tú lo sabias y aun así

**Latias: **(dice triste) si ella lo descubrió al pedirle que me mostrara como era el pokemon que había atacado su aldea al hablar de eso me dejo ver un lado de Eevee que nunca hubiera creído ella me dijo que jamás perdonaría a mi hermano y después me dijo que lo buscáramos pues era más su cariño a mí que su odio a mi hermano y eso me impacto

**Vulpix:** Eevee hermana

**Latias:** además después de saber su pasado Eevee perdió su confianza y su autoestima pues se siente responsable de todo a pesar de no serlo

**Vulpix:** madre por eso Eevee me pidió

**Latias:** si además recuerdan lo que le dijo a Articuno no es cierto

.

**Eevee:** sé que no puedo reparar el daño que cause pero aun así deseo pedirte perdón no sé si te haya hecho algún daño pero el sentimiento de culpa me seguirá hasta que muera así que te agradezco el que nos ayudes aunque no lo merezca alguien como yo

.

**Latias:** es por ello que me resulta tan difícil cuidar a Eevee pues la quiero tanto que si Articuno no hubiera escuchado razones lo habría matado yo misma

**Celebi:** y que hubieras hecho con Zapdos [dice molesta]

**Latias:** nada esa fue la decisión de Eevee

**Vulpix:** madre entonces no hubieras hecho nada pero

**Celebi:** Vulpix no lo entiendes Eevee no quiso que Latias se enfrentara a Zapdos pues de salir herida ella Eevee se hubiera sentido responsable no crees

**Vulpix:** [en su mente] hermana perdóname

.

en eso sale Eevee y Pikachu

.

**Eevee:** madre hemos regresado

**Latias:** que alivio me alegra que estén bien los 2

**Pikachu:** gracias estamos bien

**Latias:** bien debemos irnos

**Shinx:** Eevee

**Eevee:** si Shinx

**Shinx:** mira yo no creo que seas esa Umbreon malvada así que ten cuidado si además conocí a otra Eevee la cual siempre me ha ayudado y por ello se que tu eres como ella

**Eevee:** gracias Shinx

**Latias:** entonces vayámonos

**Vulpix:** madre el siguiente templo es

**Latias:** si hijo es el templo del fuego de Moltres


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21 EL TEMPLO DE FUEGO Y LA PRUEBA DE VULPIX**

.

Latias se dirige al templo de fuego el cual esta en una zona volcánica mientras Vulpix esta muy emocionado

.

**Vulpix:** que emoción pronto llegaremos

**Celebi:** si me alegra mucho

**Pikachu:** si y por fin podrás restaurar tu poder verdad

**Vulpix:** si y lo mejor es que al fin podré ayudar a mi hermana

**Eevee:** hermano ese es el único motivo de ir al templo

**Vulpix:** n-no es solo que deseo ser casi tan fuerte como fue mi padre

**Eevee:** hermano tu ya eres muy fuerte y no me refiero solo a tu poder físico sino al de tu espíritu de hecho tu eres mas fuerte que yo

**Vulpix:** no es verdad y eso lo sabemos bien

**Latias:** hijos casi llegamos deben prepararse bien

**Vulpix** y Eevee: si madre

**Latias** llega a un volcán y son recibidos por un Cindaquil

**Cindaquil:** hola bienvenidos al templo de fuego Moltres los espera

**Latias:** el nos espera

**Cindaquil:** si esperen un momento iré por el

**Latias:** bien

.

cindaquil entra y en la parte superior del volcán sale Moltres

.

**Moltres:** así que han llegado verdad

**Latias:** si Moltres sabes bien a que venimos no

**Moltres:** si a restaurar el poder de las hermanas no

**Latias:** si así es y además de restaurar el poder del primer Ninetales

**Moltres:** si lo se pero no los dejare pasar

**Latias:** pero Moltres entiendes la situación no

**Moltres:** si por ello solo dejare pasar al primer Ninetales

**Ninetales:** Moltres escúchame es importante dejar a Eevee usar el orbe

**Moltres:** mmm no se tal vez

**Ninetales:** que cosa

**Moltres:** esta bien los dejare pasar pero con una condición

**Ninetales:** cual

**Moltres:** bien el orbe esta en el corazón del volcán donde la temperatura es muy alta si ella puede llegar allí lo permitiré

**Eevee:** llegar al corazón del volcán esta bien

**Moltres:** solo una cosa mas no podrás trasformarte es decir tendrás que llegar en tu forma actual entendido

**Eevee:** es decir no podré se Flareon

**Moltres:** si tendrás que llegar como Eevee

**Latias:** eres muy cruel sabes que ella no resistirá el calor

**Moltres:** esa es la condición Latias y en realidad no estoy obligado a ayudarles así que decidan

**Eevee:** bien lo haré

**Latias:** hija no es muy peligroso

**Ninetales:** madre no te preocupes yo iré con ella

**Latias:** pero

**Ninetales:** confía en mi madre

**Moltres:** esta bien pasen [pensando así ella morirá]

**Eevee:** gracias hermano

**Ninetales:** bien vamos

.

así Eevee y Vulpix entran en el volcán por una cueva

.

**Eevee:** hermano hace mucho calor

**Ninetales:** si es un lugar muy caliente [y será mas conforme avancemos]

**Eevee:** hermano es mucho calor casi no puedo respirar

**Ninetales:** hermana resiste tengo una idea

.

mientras todos afuera platican

.

**Latias:** me preocupan mucho

**Celebi:** no te preocupes por Eevee Vulpix esta con ella así que estará a salvo

**Pikachu:** es verdad

**Latias:** eso espero

**Moltres:** [pensando bien iré a ver como muere la 7° hermana]

.

Latias ve como Moltres alza el vuelo y se dirige ala boca del volcán y entra en ella al llegar ve solo a Ninetales corriendo hacia el orbe pero no ve a Eevee

.

**Moltres**: [pensando perfecto ya debe de estar muerta ]

.

en eso ve que Ninetales se sienta y ve salir a Eevee de entre sus colas

.

**Eevee:** hermano por fin llegamos

**Ninetales:** si toquemos el orbe

**Moltres:** no es imposible

.

Eevee y Ninetales tocan el orbe este brilla y al terminar Eevee esta como Flareon

.

Ninetales: bien regresemos

Eevee: si

**Moltres:** me engañaron

**Ninetales:** a que te refieres

**Moltres:** vi que tu trajiste a Eevee protegida por tus colas

**Ninetales:** si lo hice y cual es el problema

**Moltres:** que ella tenia que llegar sola al orbe

**Ninetales:** no tu dijiste que Eevee llegara sin ser Flareon

**Moltres:** no importa la matare

**Ninetales:** y crees que te lo permitiré

**Moltres:** no por ello también te matare

**Ninetales:** entonces por que me permitiste llegar al orbe

**Moltres:** es simple no me gusta matar a alguien mas débil que yo

**Ninetales:** como a mi hermana

**Moltres:** no ella será una excepción por ser Umbreon

**Ninetales:** Eevee ya no es ella entiende

**Moltres:** no me interesa yo la matare y será todo llamarada

**Moltres** dispara su fuego a Flareon mas esta usa su llamarada para detenerlo y Ninetales también lo ataca con su Fire blast hiriéndolo

**Moltres:** no esto no ha acabado

.

Moltres se lanza en picada al lugar donde esta la lava y esta se empieza a desbordar

.

**Ninetales:** Moltres no [grita asustado]

**Eevee:** Moltres

.

ellos ven con horror como la lava tapa la salida pero en eso oyen una voz que dice infierno carmesí

.

**Ninetales:** madre

**Latias:** no hay tiempo hijo ya sabes que hacer llévatela

**Ninetales:** si madre

**Eevee:** no madre yo te ayudare

**Latias:** no [dice seria ] hijo hazlo

**Ninetales:** si [levantando a Flareon del cuello y saliendo por el camino que Latias desbloqueo]

**Moltres:** creen que los dejare ir

**Latias:** si, lo creo pues yo seré tu oponente

.

mientras Eevee y Ninetales salen del volcán

.

**Eevee:** hermano porque no me dejaste

**Ninetales:** lo siento hermana pero eso fue algo que le jure a nuestra madre

**Eevee:** ya veo pero yo no [corriendo a la entrada ]

.

en eso Latias sale y les dice

.

**Latias:** debemos irnos Moltres no se detendrá y solo lo distraje un momento

.

así todos entran al brazalete y Latias vuela a su máxima velocidad mientras Eevee y Vulpix discuten


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22 EL TEMPLO DE LAS FLORES Y LOS 3 HERMANOS

Vulpix: hermana en que estabas pensando

Eevee: solo quería ayudar a nuestra

Vulpix: cómo exponiendo tu vida

Eevee: si por ella o por ti lo haría

Vulpix: si lo se yo haría lo mismo mas no cometería el error de estorbar

Eevee: es decir que soy un estorbo

Vulpix: no jamás dije eso solo digo que nuestra madre sabe lo que hace es todo

Eevee: en verdad me aterre

Vulpix: yo también pero mi prioridad es tu seguridad

Eevee: de que hablas

Vulpix: pues bien nuestras hermanas me pidieron que te cuide cosa que haré con gusto pues te quiero mucho pero además nuestra madre me pidió que no te deje si te veo en peligro

Eevee: entiendo pero hermano no soy una bebe

Vulpix: lo se pero es una cuestión de ser tu hermano mayor no crees

Eevee: pero yo

Vulpix: mira se que es fastidioso pero quiero protegerte y nada de lo que digas cambiara mi opinión

Eevee: hermano pero

Vulpix: es mi decisión hermana así yo deba de morir no dejare que te pase algo

Eevee: hermano porque

Vulpix: es obvio no son mi familia

Eevee: gracias

en eso un brillo cubre a Eevee y su voz camb¡a

¿?: hola Vulpix

Vulpix: esa voz tu eres

¿?: si soy Mesprit

Pikachu: d de que estas hablando

Vulpix: ella fue quien uso una técnica en mi para que renaciera como el primer Ninetales

Mesprit: si pero no es importante el motivo de esta visita es que deben de ir al templo de Shaymin

Vulpix: su templo pero

Mesprit: si es importante díselo a Latias

Vulpix: de acuerdo se lo diré

Mesprit: bien entonces me iré tengan cuidado

Latias: paso algo sentí una energía en el brazalete

Eevee: de que hablan

Vulpix: si tuvimos una visita

Latias: a que te refieres hijo

Vulpix: si Mesprit vino y me dijo que fuéramos al templo de Shaymin

Eevee: de quien hablan

Latias: Mesprit te dijo eso

Vulpix: si y me dijo que era importante

Latias: bien entonces me dirigiré a el templo de Shaymin

Eevee: madre de quien hablas

Latias: no te preocupes hija es una amiga

Latias se dirige al templo de Shaymin al llegar son recibidos por una chikorita

Chikorita: hola bienvenidos al templo de las flores mi ama los espera pasen

Latias: gracias

Chikorita: esperen aquí ella saldrá en seguida

Chikorita entra por una puerta y un momento después sale Shaymin

Shaymin: hola a todos los extrañe mucho

Latias: hola Shaymin

Shaymin: bien antes que nada deseo pedirles una disculpa

Celebi: a que te refieres Shaymin

Shaymin: bien no he sido sincera con ustedes

Latias: que quieres decir Shaymin

Shaymin:[trasformándose a forma tierra] bien se los diré cuando les dije que tenia que regresar al templo era por los 3 hermanos o los pokemon del conocimiento como ustedes los conocen este templo me permite comunicarme con ellos así es como supe que Celebi vendría pero ellos me pidieron que no les dijera que ellos han estado atentos a su viaje y los han ayudado en varias ocasiones y ahora desean hablar con ustedes

Latias: con nosotros para que

Shaymin: lo ignoro pero debe de ser importante

Latias: esta bien Shaymin y gracias

Shaymin: descuida todos sabemos que es importante

Eevee: Shaymin en verdad te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por nosotros

Shaymin: no es nada es lo menos que puedo hacer por la hija de mi mejor amiga no crees

Eevee: Shaymin

Shaymin: en verdad eres su viva imagen de cuando fue una Eevee

Eevee: de verdad lo crees [dice emocionada]

Shaymin: si así es bien ellos los esperan y me pidieron que los lleve por separado Eevee sígueme a este cuarto [de donde salió Shaymin]

Eevee: si esta bien [entrando al cuarto]

Shaymin: bien espera aquí yo iré a con los demás

Eevee: si Shaymin gracias

Shaymin: bien Vulpix sígueme a este cuarto [ala derecha de donde Eevee entro]

Vulpix: si esta bien [entrando]

Shaymin: y ahora Latias sígueme Celebi y Pikachu esperen aquí

mientras Eevee espera en el cuarto

Eevee: quien me esperara aquí

Mesprit: [apareciendo] yo Eevee

Eevee:[ saltando atrás del susto] q quien eres

Mesprit: soy Mesprit

Eevee: M-Mesprit

Mesprit: si soy yo por fin nos conocemos deseaba hablar contigo pero no encontré la manera

Eevee: tu deseabas hablar conmigo

Mesprit: si mira desde el ataque a tu aldea me percate de una cosa y era algo que tal vez ni Latias noto

Eevee: a que te refieres

Mesprit: mira esto que te diré no deberás decírselo a nadie

Eevee: a nadie

Mesprit: si pero tal vez sea muy duro para ti

Eevee: que cosa

Mesprit:bien te lo diré es algo que se que Latias te oculto pensando que era mejor que no supieras

Eevee: a que te refieres que es lo que mi madre no deseaba que yo supiera

Mesprit: bien como tu misma viste Celebi te salvo de morir verdad

Eevee: si

Mesprit: pues bien desde ese momento yo y mis hermanos pusimos nuestra atención en ti Eevee

Eevee: en mi

Mesprit: si me pareció extraño el hecho de que Latios no haya intentado matarte después de derribar tu casa sobre tus padre

Eevee: si yo también me lo pregunte pero pensé que tal vez no me había visto

Mesprit: si pero tu misma viste que destruyo tu aldea en el momento en que saliste dicho de otro modo no lo hizo hasta estar seguro de que habías escapado

Eevee: si pero y Mightyena si es verdad porque me embosco

Mesprit: bien tu misma viste como mataba a los otros Eevee no

Eevee:[sintiendo escalofrió en su espalda]si vi como les desgarraban las gargantas

Mesprit: así es además viste lo que hizo al tenerte a su merced no

Eevee: si me jalo de mi cola

Mesprit: si y que podías tener en tu cola que le interesara tanto

Eevee: l-la marca es decir que el y Latios

Mesprit: si se aseguraron de que fueras la 7° hermana

Eevee: p-pero como nadie lo sabia solo mis padres Latias y ...

Mesprit: si y quien mas vivía en ese templo y sabia que tu madre era la única Jolteon de esa aldea

Eevee: Latios

Mesprit: exacto además el robo de la joya alma me extraño pues es una joya que puede afectar la conducta de Latios además si esa joya se llena de energía oscura que crees que pasaría Eevee

Eevee: Latios seria un

Mesprit: si un dark pokemon

Eevee: es decir que a el lo están controlando no

Mesprit: si pero además y esto es lo mas importante pues es lo que Latias te oculto

Eevee: que fue lo que mi madre me oculto

Mesprit: bien regresando a lo que viste en el pasado Mightyena estaba apunto de matarte o eso creímos no Eevee

Eevee: a a que te refieres

Mesprit:bien no te pareció extraño que Celebi estuviera cerca

Eevee: s si lo pensé pero

Mesprit: bien eso se debió a que Shaymin le pidió estar cerca por si algo sucedía

Eevee: Shaymin tu

Mesprit: si además Mightyena se tomo su tiempo hiriéndote mas de lo que ya estabas no entonces me pregunte porque no te mato como a los otros Eevee eso me intrigo hasta que note que el hecho de herirte era para que pidieras auxilio y Celebi te escuchara y así ella te llevo con Latias

Eevee: Mesprit que quieres decir que fue lo que mi madre me oculto

Mesprit: bien al llegar con Latias a su templo ella trato de curarte con sus poderes de curación lo recuerdas no Eevee

Eevee: si varias veces lo intento pero no me podía curar

Mesprit: si pues bien Latias no podía curarte porque tienes una maldición en tu cuerpo

Eevee: d-de que hablas

Mesprit: si mira esa maldición fue lo que estaba debilitándote y casi te hubiera matado

Eevee: que quieres decir con eso

Mesprit: si esa maldición te hubiera matado como Eevee pero te hubiera convertido en Umbreon

Eevee: e-en Umbreon pero yo pensé que ella estaba en el collar

Mesprit: si su cuerpo esta allí pero como Cresselia te explico su alma reencarno en ti

Eevee: s si eso lo se

Mesprit: así que solo Latias o Latios podían usar una técnica para retirar esa maldición o eso pensó Latias

Eevee: que quieres decir

Mesprit: que la maldición sigue en tu cuerpo y tu forma egoísta de ser es lo que puede revivir a Umbreon

Eevee: quiere decir que a pesar de todo seguiré siendo esa Umbreon

Mesprit: si pero existe 2 formas de evitarlo

Eevee: c-cuales son

Mesprit: la primera seria que te matara yo en este momento

Eevee: ya veo y cual es la segunda

Mesprit: bien la segunda es que puedas controlar la transformación y el poder de Umbreon

Eevee: [dice con tono de suplica] Mesprit por favor no me pidas eso

Mesprit: en verdad no lo harías

Eevee: no yo jamás deseo ser ella otra vez

Mesprit: [dice seria] bien no me dejas otra alternativa

Eevee: entonces me mataras [dice cerrando sus ojos]

Mesprit: no tu castigo será ver lo que pasara en el futuro

Eevee y Mesprit desaparecen

al llegar están en un lugar desolado mas se oye a alguien pelear

Mesprit: bien debes acercarte y allí estará tu destino

al acercarse Eevee ve a Latias luchando mas Eevee puede ver que su madre esta tratando de escapar el pokemon la tiene rodeada y una niebla densa cubre el lugar donde pelean y Eevee escucha a su madre mas el tono que oye no parece de ella

Latias: [con tono de suplica] detente por favor no deseo herirte

¿?: no me importa te matare como mate a los otros

Latias: porque tu no eras así yo te quería

¿?: y que es mi destino y nadie puede cambiarlo

Latias: por favor se tu misma

¿?: no lo haré ya paso el tiempo en que sentí respeto por ti

Latias:esta bien [dice con lagrimas] te matare lo haré y vengare a todos los que mataste

en eso Latias disipa la niebla y Eevee puede ver al pokemon que esta enfrentando y con gran horror ve que es Umbreon además ve en el piso los cuerpos sin vida de Pikachu, Vulpix, Celebi y también ve casi a sus pies su collar roto y las gemas destruidas

Umbreon: bien es el momento de terminar adiós madre

Latias: si adiós hija [gritando infierno carmesí]

pero Umbreon es mas rápida y atrapa a Latias del cuello y empieza a herirla

Latias: [agonizando] lo siento hija debí ser una mejor madre para ti y así esto no habría pasado

Umbreon: no importa finalmente regrese y ahora adiós madre [matándola]

Eevee: [gritando y llorando] basta por favor no sigas

Mesprit: que pasa Eevee no te gusta ver el resulta de tus decisiones

Eevee: porque me haces eso

Mesprit: hacer tu lo hiciste y ya viste las consecuencias de tus acciones eso paso porque no pudiste controlar el poder de Umbreon

Eevee: ya para que mejor mátame ya no tengo nada por que vivir [dice llorando amargamente]

Mesprit: Eevee no te preocupes esto aun no pasa pero sucederá si sigues actuando así

Eevee: así como

Mesprit: teniendo miedo de ser tu misma o mejor dicho de Umbreon ese miedo esta alimentándola poco a poco

Eevee: es decir que yo

Mesprit: si al estarte auto compadeciendo esa actitud es lo que oscurece tu corazón

Eevee: Mesprit

Mesprit: si Eevee

Eevee: en verdad crees que puedo lograrlo

Mesprit: no lo se Eevee pero tu madre, Vulpix y los demás creen en ti no

Eevee: si pero

Mesprit: pero que en verdad deseas que pase lo que viste

Eevee: [dice aterrada] no Mesprit

Mesprit: entonces debes de despertar las 7 gemas


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23 LOS RECUERDOS DEL PRIMER NINETALES Y LAS 7 HERMANAS

mientras Vulpix esta con :

¿?: hola Vulpix

Vulpix: q quien eres

¿?: soy Uxiel

Vulpix: Uxiel el guardián del conocimiento

Uxiel: si

Vulpix: y que deseas de mi

: bien directo como siempre

Vulpix: a que te refieres

Uxiel: bueno pues como te contó Latias mi hermana uso una técnica especial para que renacieras verdad

Vulpix: si eso me dijo

Uxiel: pero no renaciste completamente es decir solo renació tu cuerpo mas tus recuerdos de el los perdiste

Vulpix: s sus recuerdos pero

Uxiel: no escúchame bien al renacer no fue solo para que lograras tu sueño de ser un Ninetales sino para que ayudes a Eevee a superar su tristeza y que pueda dominar ella las 7 trasformaciones

Vulpix: te refieres también a

Uxiel: si a Umbreon

Vulpix: pero Cresselia dijo

Uxiel: si pero ella no sabe lo que nosotros sabemos

Vulpix: puedes explicarme por favor

Uxiel: no es mejor que lo veas

Vulpix: ver que cosa

Uxiel: ok veme a los ojos

Vulpix: bien lo haré

Uxiel abre sus ojos y Vulpix siente como muchos recuerdos regresan a su mente

Vulpix puede verse caminando por una montaña

Vulpix: esta es la montaña Eevee si es verdad lo que escuche cumpliré mi sueño

Vulpix sube la montaña y casi al anochecer llega a una casa

Vulpix: hola hay alguien

¿?: hola quien eres

Vulpix: me llamo Vulpix y supe que Jirachi les ayudo a evolucionar no

¿?: si eso hizo pero quien te lo dijo

Vulpix: Celebi

¿?: ya veo bien y que deseas

Vulpix: deseo saber como evolucionaron para poder hacerlo yo también

¿?: mmm no se pasa y platiquemos con mis hermanas

Vulpix: si claro mmm cual es tu nombre

¿?: perdón no me he presentado soy la 3° hermana Glaceon

Vulpix: encantado de conocerte Glaceon

Glaceon lo lleva al interior de la casa y Vulpix ve a 5 pokemon mas

¿?: quien es el hermana

Glaceon: es Vulpix y vino pues escucho que Jirachi estuvo aquí y desea saber como poder ser diferente

¿?: de verdad quieres ser diferente

Vulpix: si siempre fui débil y todos me humillaban así que deseaba poder ser diferente para proteger a mis amigos

¿?: ya veo tienes nobles sentimientos verdad

Vulpix: es solo que yo ya experimente lo que es que lo lastimen a uno y no quiero ver que a mis amigos les pase lo mismo que a mi

¿?: bien te contaremos todo solo déjame que prepare la cena pues te quedaras esta noche no Vulpix

Vulpix: gracias

¿?: oh lo siento no nos hemos presentado hermanas por favor presentémonos con nuestro invitado

¿?:ok yo soy la 1° hermana Flareon

¿?: yo soy la 2° hermana Jolteon

¿?: bien como te dije yo soy la 3° hermana Glaceon

¿?: yo soy la 4° hermana Leafeon

¿?: yo soy la 5° hermana Espeon

¿?: yo soy la 6° hermana Vaporeon

¿?: [con voz triste] yo soy la 7° hermana Umbreon

Vulpix: hola soy Vulpix

durante la cena Vulpix nota que Umbreon esta muy triste y al terminar de cenar se levanta y se dirige a su habitación sin decir una palabra también nota la mirada triste de Espeon

Vulpix: Vaporeon puedo hacerte una pregunta

Vaporeon:si que pasa

Vulpix: le pasa algo a tus hermanas

Vaporeon: si pero no creo que aquí sea el mejor lugar para hablar sígueme

Vulpix sigue a Vaporeon y entran a un cuarto con un cofre Vaporeon lo abre y le dice

Vaporeon: Vulpix dentro de este cofre están 3 piedras que te pueden servir

Vulpix: tres piedras

Vaporeon: si estas las usaron 3 de mis hermanas y así se les concedió su deseo

Vulpix: ya veo

Vaporeon: Vulpix no se si sirvan contigo pero puedes intentarlo si así lo deseas solo una cosa

Vulpix: si que es

Vaporeon: Jirachi nos dijo esto que después de la transformación no hay marcha atrás es decir si funciona jamás volverás a ser un Vulpix ok

Vulpix: si lo se Celebi ya me lo había dicho

Vaporeon: bien toca una piedra la que tu quieras

Vulpix: bien tocare la azul

Vulpix toca la piedra pero no pasa nada

Vaporeon: bien parece que no funciono

Vulpix: deseo intentarlo una vez mas ahora tocare la amarilla

Vulpix lo intenta de nuevo pero no pasa nada

Vulpix:[dice triste] bien creo que es todo gracias Vaporeon

Vaporeon: Vulpix intentalo con la ultima piedra

Vulpix: no es necesario si sirviera hubiera podido evolucionar al tocar cualquiera

Vaporeon: Vulpix inténtalo viajaste mucho y se que tal vez funcione

Vulpix: porque lo dices

Vaporeon: eres de tipo fuego o me equivoco

Vulpix: si así es pero como lo sabes

Vaporeon: es fácil por tu energía es similar ala de mi hermana Flareon

Vulpix: pero eso que tiene que ver

Vaporeon:[suspirando] bien la piedra azul yo la use para ser

Vaporeon la piedra amarilla la uso mi hermana para ser Jolteon y quien crees que uso la piedra roja

Vulpix: Flareon verdad

Vaporeon: si por ello te digo que lo intentes

Vulpix: esta bien lo intentare

Vulpix toca la piedra y su cuerpo brilla y al desaparecer el brillo

Ninetales: oh me siento extraño

Vaporeon: felicidades te has trasformado cual es tu nombre

Ninetales: Ninetales

Vaporeon: bien Ninetales ahora deseo pedirte un favor

Ninetales: cual pídeme lo que quieras

Vaporeon: bien deseo contarte algo

Ninetales: si que cosa Vaporeon

Vaporeon: es lo de lo que me preguntaste de mis hermanas te contare lo que paso

Vaporeon le cuenta todo lo que paso con Umbreon y al terminar Ninetales esta en silencio

Ninetales: Vaporeon yo

Vaporeon: no te preocupes pero ese es el motivo de lo que viste

Ninetales: entiendo pero es muy triste

Espeon: si mucho [dice entrando al cuarto]

Vaporeon: hermana que haces aquí

Espeon: te vi salir con Vulpix y al no regresar decidí seguirlos

Vaporeon: ya veo pero

Espeon: no te preocupes es mi culpa [dice con lagrimas] yo fui con ella yo le suplique que le concediera eso a mi hermana y pensé que así ella no se sentiría mal y no pensé que ese deseo lastimaría a nuestra hermana y lo peor es que fue mi egoísmo lo que le quito toda su alegría yo pensé que el renunciar alo mas valioso para ella seria a su collar pero el pago fue muy alto de haberlo sabido hubiera preferido yo seguir siendo una Eevee y que ella fuera una Espeon [dice llorando amargamente]

Vaporeon: hermana [dice secando sus lagrimas] no fue tu culpa tu hiciste lo que creíste mejor para ella además tu misma lo dijiste tu la hermana que jamás pidió nada a nadie le suplico a Jirachi para ayudar a nuestra hermana y además te sentiste tan mal quizás peor que nosotras

Espeon: hermana pero yo

Vaporeon: olvídalo por favor no te tortures mas hazlo por Umbreon y tengamos esperanza de que en el futuro ella recupere su alegría

Espeon: daría mi vida por ello

Vaporeon: bien debemos descansar Ninetales volvamos al comedor a todas les alegrara ver que pudiste cambiar

Vulpix: claro no hay problema

antes de salir Ninetales siente una molestia en su pata derecha y al verla ve que su pata se marco con una llama que se parece ala de la piedra

Uxiel: bien Vulpix lo entiendes ahora

Vulpix: si ya veo parece que mi destino y el de Eevee siempre han estado ligados verdad

Uxiel: podría decirse


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24 LAS ACCIONES DE LATIAS

Mientras Latias esta con

¿?: hola Latias

Latias: tu eres Azelf verdad

Azelf: si así es

Latias: que deseas de mi

Azelf: bien Latias deseo hablar de la forma como estas cuidando a Eevee

Latias: creo que no es asunto suyo la forma como cuido a Eevee no crees

Azelf: en realidad si es asunto nuestro y para probártelo podríamos quitártela y no podrías hacer nada

Latias: inténtalo

Azelf: Latias no te llame para pelear ni tampoco deseo quitarte a Eevee pero en cuanto a como la estas mal educando

Latias: que quieres decir con eso [dice furiosa]

Azelf: Latias no creerás que no hemos visto como la sobreproteges, le aceptas sus caprichos y lo peor es que es exactamente lo que puede despertar el poder de Umbreon

Latias: explícate

Azelf: bien te lo diré sabes que Eevee tiene una maldición en su cuerpo no

Latias: [sorprendida] pero yo se la quite en el templo

Azelf: ¡no! no fue así veras lo que hiciste fue curar el cuerpo de Eevee mas la maldición quedo alojada en su corazón y esta maldición empezó a deprimir a Eevee además los hechos que ella descubrió la llenaron de tristeza o tu que piensas de escuchar que le haya pedido a su hermano matarla

Latias: si lo se pero Eevee

Azelf: mira recuerdas lo que le dijo a articuno no es verdad

Latias: si [dice con voz triste] en ese momento me sentí como basura como era posible que Eevee dijera que no merecía ayuda

Azelf: en efecto además debes saber que mi hermana intervino cuando articuno iba a rematar a Eevee

Latias: Mesprit lo hizo

Azelf: si hablo con el

Latias: gracias de verdad les agradezco su ayuda

Azelf: bien ahora debemos hablar del collar de Eevee

Latias: de su collar pero

Azelf: mira Eevee debe de poder controlar las 7 evoluciones

Latias: que estas diciendo eso seria el fin no podemos despertar a Umbreon

Azelf:en realidad deben hacerlo si desean que Eevee no muera

Latias: mira la gema de Umbreon quedo sellada Celebi, Cresselia y yo lo hicimos en su templo

Azelf: bueno eso creen ustedes

Latias: explícate Azelf

Azelf: bien no les extraño que después de realizar la técnica no hayan despertado las 6 hermanas

Latias: si pero creímos que era por no ser ninguno de nosotros de tipo planta

Azelf: de hecho todo estuvo bien pero el poder de las mismas hermanas lo impidió es decir que ellas evitaron que se sellara la gema de Umbreon y es porque saben lo mismo que nosotros respecto ala técnica de las 7 evoluciones

Latias: ellas lo hicieron pero pensé que estaban ayudando a Eevee

Azelf: si y en realidad la están ayudando y tal vez mas que tu

Latias: como [dice con sarcasmo] logrando que regrese Umbreon

Azelf: bien no puedo decirte, mas creo que será mejor que tu misma les preguntes y una cosa mas Latias

Latias: si

Azelf: mira no te criticare como cuidas a Eevee pero debes ser mas firme con ella de lo contrario la oscuridad de su corazón crecerá y la trasformara en lo que ella mas teme

Latias: entiendo pero yo no se si pueda

Azelf: bien si no puedes te la quitaremos y nos ocuparemos de ella

Latias: y que harían con mi hija

Azelf: eso es obvio no, matarla para que no sea la Umbreon maligna que fue

Latias: y si yo me opusiera

Azelf: te mataríamos también el futuro del mundo depende de las acciones de Eevee y la forma como tu la estés criando y mientras tenga esa idea de que no vale o no sirve ella para nada no podrá lograrlo decide entonces la educaras con mas firmeza o deseas que la matemos y te ahorraremos el ir a los demás templos

Latias: [con voz cortada y triste] esta bien seré mas dura con Eevee

Azelf: eso quería escuchar mira Latias no te pido que la castigues por todo solo cuando en verdad lo necesite tal y como hizo Vulpix

Latias: Vulpix hijo

Azelf: bien Latias es todo te encargamos el cuidado de Eevee pues sabemos que a pesar de todo eres la mas indicada para cuidarla no nos decepciones ok

Latias: gracias Azelf no te fallare ni a Eevee

Azelf: bien estaremos atentos a su viaje


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25 UN AMIGO OCULTO, LEAFEON Y LATIOS

Eevee sale y Pikachu le pregunta

Pikachu: Eevee estas bien

Eevee: si estoy bien

en eso salen Latias y Vulpix

Pikachu: como les fue

Latias y Vulpix: bien

Pikachu: y a ti Vulpix

Vulpix: bien recupere los recuerdos del primer Ninetales

todos: queeeeee

Celebi: d de verdad recuerdas todo

Vulpix: casi todo los recuerdos están regresando poco a poco

Latias: y que recuerdos tienes

Vulpix: recordé como conocí a las 7 hermanas

Pikachu: t tu las conocías eso significa que

Vulpix: si yo ya había conocido a Umbreon antes de marcharse

Eevee: hermano eso quiere decir que tu y yo

Vulpix: si parece que nuestros destinos están ligados no hermana

Shaymin: bien Pikachu es tu turno los 3 hermanos te esperan

todos: l los 3 lo esperan

Shaymin: si eso me dijeron sígueme Pikachu por favor

Pikachu: si esta bien

Shaymin lleva a Pikachu al cuarto donde estuvo Eevee y le dice

Shaymin: Pikachu espera aquí [saliendo ella del cuarto]

al salir Shaymin los 3 hermanos aparecen

¿?: hola Pikachu soy Mesprit

¿?: soy Uxiel

¿?: y yo soy Azelf

Pikachu: u ustedes son los 3 hermanos [dice asombrado]

Azelf: si así es Pikachu

Mesprit: deseamos hablar de algo muy serio contigo Pikachu

Pikachu: d-de que se trata

Mesprit: nos interesa saber porque estas con Eevee

Pikachu: y-yo deseo ayudarla

Uxiel: si pero fue muy curioso como te encontró Latias es casi como si hubieras sabido que ella pasaría por allí

Pikachu: yo

Mesprit: no mientas quien eres tu

Pikachu: yo soy Pikachu

Azelf: no te creo es mejor que no mientas

Pikachu: n no miento

Uxiel: bien no nos dejas alternativa si no vas a hablar te castigaremos

Pikachu: p-pero yo no

los 3: castigo supremo

de los tres hermanos sale un rayo que atraviesa a Pikachu]

Pikachu: [ gritando de dolor] por favor no me duele

Azelf: dinos quien eres

Pikachu: s-soy Pikachu [desmayándose]

Uxiel: bien parece que no funciono

Mesprit: no yo lo despertare y haré que nos diga todo

Pikachu: [levantándose dice con otra voz] eso no será necesario

Mesprit: e esa energía t tu eres

¿?: si yo soy

Azelf: m maestro p pero que hace aquí

¿?: no es de su incumbencia

Mesprit: s señor lo sentimos

¿?: silencio después pensare en su castigo

Mesprit: m maestro por favor

¿?: dije silencio Mesprit o deseas que me enfade mas

los 3: [silencio]

¿?: bien les diré tengo un motivo para estar dentro de Pikachu pues ni el mismo lo sabe yo me encargare de cuidar a Eevee así que díganle a Shaymin que lleve a Eevee a donde esta el orbe del templo

los 3: si

¿?: y una cosa mas le darán esta información a Pikachu y borraran los recuerdos de lo que paso cuando entro ok

los 3: si maestro

¿?: bien lo que quiero que le digan es

mientras Shaymin les dice a todos

Shaymin: [(telepáticamente) si entiendo lo haré ] Eevee

Eevee: si Shaymin

Shaymin: es hora sígueme por favor

Latias: Shaymin a donde la llevas

Shaymin: Eevee debe de usar el orbe de este templo

Latias: es para Leafeon verdad

Shaymin: si siento no habértelo dicho antes

Latias: no te preocupes te entiendo

Shaymin: gracias Latias Eevee por aquí

Eevee: si Shaymin

Shaymin lleva a Eevee al patio y allí ven el orbe en el centro

Shaymin: Eevee estas lista

Eevee:si Shaymin

Eevee toca el orbe y siente como el poder de este recorre su cuerpo un brillo la cubre y al desaparecer esta Leafeon

Leafeon: bien Shaymin gracias

Shaymin: Leafeon te vez increíble

Leafeon: regresemos Shaymin

en eso en la mente de Eevee

Vaporeon: hermana lo haz logrado

Leafeon: si pero me siento extraña

Espeon: si es normal esta forma es muy diferente de nuestras otras evoluciones

Leafeon: de que hablas hermana

Vaporeon: bien esta forma es de tipo planta y por ello tu cuerpo se sentirá diferente pues como tal necesitas del sol y te recomendamos usarla solo cuando estés ala intemperie

Leafeon: ya veo

Vaporeon: bien regresa con Latias y recuerda que todas te apoyaremos ok

Leafeon: si y gracias hermanas

mientras Pikachu sale del cuarto

Pikachu: que extraño será verdad

Latias: Pikachu estas bien

Pikachu: si estoy bien creo

Latias: que te dijeron

Pikachu: me dijeron a cual templo debemos ir

Latias: solo eso

Pikachu: no me dijeron que mi padre esta vivo pero deberé buscarlo

Latias: no te preocupes te ayudaremos

Pikachu: gracias Latias

Latias: no gracias a ti

Pikachu: a mi

Latias: si has arriesgado tu vida al querer ayudar a Eevee a pesar de no ser nada tuyo

Pikachu: Latias Eevee si es algo mío

Latias: si que es para ti

Pikachu: mi amiga

Latias: ya veo

Vulpix: Pikachu a cual templo debemos ir

Pikachu: según los 3 hermanos debemos ir al templo de Lugia y después al de Ho oh

Latias: entiendo es para despertar el poder de Vaporeon y Espeon al mismo tiempo pero ir al templo de Ho oh

Pikachu: me dijeron que en ese templo Eevee despertara el poder de la 7° hermana

Latias: bien iremos a los 2 templos

Vulpix: madre que estas diciendo ir al templo de Lugia me parece bien pero ir al templo de Ho oh no lo entiendo se que se deben despertar las 7 gemas pero Eevee

Latias: basta hijo [ dice con tono autoritario]

Vulpix: m-madre porque

Latias: mira yo tampoco deseaba eso pero Azelf me explico la situación y no tenemos mas remedio de hacer lo que nos han dicho

Vulpix: p-pero y lo que hicimos en el templo de Cresselia

Latias: no funciono de hecho debo hablar con las hermanas de Eevee

Vulpix: madre pero Eevee

Latias: escúchame bien hijo a partir de hoy serás el maestro de Eevee y quiero que seas muy estricto con su entrenamiento quedo claro hijo y eso va para ti también Pikachu

Vulpix: pero yo

Latias: hijo es triste pero es por el bien de Eevee

Vulpix: si madre pero solo seré estricto si de verdad lo amerita Eevee

Latias: lo se hijo gracias

en ese momento Eevee regresa

Eevee: listo madre

Latias: bien hija debemos irnos

Eevee: madre y a cual templo iremos

Latias: bien iremos al templo de Lugia y después al templo de ho oh

Eevee: entiendo

Shaymin: entonces se irán

Latias: si Shaymin debemos ir a los demás templos

al salir del templo

Luxrax: alto nos llevaremos a Eevee

Latias: te recuerdo tu y Charizard atacaron a Pikachu no

Luxrax: que bueno que nos recuerdas ahora entrégamela

Vulpix: tu crees que te lo permitiré

Latios: [apareciendo] si yo estoy seguro

Latias: hermano tu [dice asustada]

Latios:si Latias dame a Eevee

Latias: pero hermano

Latios: [con tono autoritario] vas a desobedecerme hermana

Vulpix: si mi madre no lo hace yo te detendré

Latios:adelante niño

Vulpix: ok peleemos Latios

Eevee: madre tengo miedo

Latias: [abrazando a Eevee dice] yo también hija

Vulpix: Pikachu necesito tu ayuda

Pikachu: si que necesitas

Vulpix: yo distraeré a Luxray y tu atacaras a Latios ok

Pikachu: si esta bien

Ninetales ataca a Luxray y Pikachu ataca a Latios y este logra evitar en parte el ataque de Pikachu pero queda herido

Latios: bien finalmente un reto [lanzándose contra Pikachu]

Pikachu: ven por mi

Pikachu salta y ataca a Latios el cual recibe el ataque directo y Ninetales lo ataca con su fire blast mas cuando están a punto de rematarlo

Latias: hermano no [soltando a Eevee se acerca y protege a Latios con su cuerpo]

Vulpix: madre

Pikachu: Latias

Pikachu y Vulpix detienen sus ataques y Luxray salta empujando a Latios a un portal de oscuridad y desaparecen Latias cae herida y Eevee esta aterrada de lo que vio


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26 EL TEMPLO DE AGUA EL JURAMENTO Y LA PRUEBA DE EEVEE

===()()(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)()()===

collar con el poder de Leafeon restaurado

Vulpix: madre por que

Latias: [dice muy triste]es mi hermano

Vulpix: aunque se hubiera llevado a Eevee

Eevee: hermano por favor ya déjala

Vulpix: Eevee no te metas esto es entre nuestra madre y yo

Eevee: pero

Latias: Eevee esta bien el tiene razon [dice triste]

Eevee: madre hermano

Vulpix: Celebi

Celebi: s-si Vulpix

Vulpix: cura a mi madre

Celebi: s si esta bien

Vulpix se aleja y medita un poco

Vulpix: porque [dice atacando una piedra]

Eevee: hermano

Vulpix: Eevee déjame solo

Eevee: por favor escúchame

Vulpix: [dice molesto]que vas a decirme que perdone a Latios o que tu ya lo hiciste

Eevee: no hermano pero solo te pido que seas comprensivo con nuestra madre

Vulpix: y dime un solo motivo para hacerlo

Eevee: bien es porque yo la entiendo por ser Umbreon

Vulpix: Eevee tu no eres ella me oyes

Eevee: hermano una vez te lo dije yo soy su reencarnación

Vulpix: si pero no por ello eres ella

Eevee: hermano escúchame fui ella y no puedes evitar que me sienta así ya que debemos despertar la gema de Umbreon

Vulpix: esta bien hermana lo haré pero solo para que no llores mas ok

Eevee: gracias hermano

Vulpix: pero me darás algo a cambio

Eevee: algo a cambio y que es

Vulpix: bien de ahora en adelante no desobedecerás mis instrucciones así que si te digo que te escondas o huyas no me cuestionaras entendido

Eevee: p-pero hermano

Vulpix: entendido Eevee

Eevee: si hermano

Vulpix: quiero que lo jures Eevee

Eevee: jurarlo

Vulpix: si será un juramento especial

Eevee: a que te refieres

Vulpix: bien este juramento lo hacemos solo entre Vulpix y Ninetales

Eevee: pero porque

Vulpix: di juro por mi honor de Eevee

Eevee: hermano

Vulpix: Eevee repítelo[dice molesto ]

Eevee: juro por mi honor de Eevee

Vulpix: que respetare lo que me han pedido

Eevee: que respetare lo que me han pedido

Vulpix: y de no hacerlo

Eevee: y de no hacerlo

Vulpix: mi hermano morirá

Eevee: ´[dice intrigada] queeeeee

Vulpix: termínalo Eevee

Eevee:[dice triste] no puedo

Vulpix: entonces moriré

Eevee:[con tristesa] no por favor no digas eso no deseo verte morir de nuevo

Vulpix: entonces repítelo

Eevee: [con voz dolida]mi hermano morirá

Vulpix: bien hermana entonces si no haces lo que te pida al estar tu en peligro yo moriré en ese momento

Eevee: no hermano nunca dejare que te pase eso

Vulpix: bien vamos con nuestra madre

Eevee: [en su mente ] hermano porque

Vulpix:[ en su mente perdóname hermana pero es por tu propio bien ]

Vulpix y Eevee regresan con Latias este solo llega y entra en el brazalete Pikachu y Eevee también y Latias ya recuperada se dirige al templo de Lugia

Mientras en otro lugar

Latios: amo lo siento fallamos

Luxray: fue mi culpa si ese insecto no hubiera

¿?: no se preocupen ellos van al templo de Lugia no

Luxray: si eso oí

¿?: bien todo esta saliendo según lo planeado

Latios: pero amo si mi hermana interfiere

¿?: no te preocupes se que en su momento harás lo necesario no

Latios: si amo

¿?: [pensando] bien la enviare a una misión pues aun no me es útil y no creo que deban verse aun

en eso un pidgeot aparece y dice

pidgeot: si amo llamaste

¿?: si llévala a el cráter profundo y dile que busque una piedra negra de ese lugar sabrán cual es pues parece un cristal

pidgeot: si cumpliré tus deseos [marchándose]

mientras Latias se dirige al templo de Lugia ella esta muy triste por lo que paso ver a su hermano y saber que ellos quieren a Eevee, además lo que le había dicho Vulpix el tenia toda la razón pero Vulpix no había hablado con ella desde lo de Latios al terminar de comer prefería alejarse o regresar al brazalete Eevee ve con tristeza esto pero también entiende a Vulpix

Una noche mientras todos duermen Vulpix ve a Latias alejarse este la sigue y puede verla llorar muy triste

Latias: hermano porque lo hiciste si no fuera tan débil yo te hubiera salvado

Vulpix: no fuiste débil eso lo se madre

Latias: si, si lo fui si tu y Pikachu no los hubieran detenido ellos se hubieran llevado a Eevee [dice llorando]

Vulpix: pero Eevee sigue con nosotros verdad

Vaporeon: [llegando a donde estan ellos]si pero por cuanto tiempo

Latias: Eevee, no tu eres Vaporeon verdad

Vaporeon: si debemos de hablar de algo serio

Latias: si de mi hermano verdad

Vaporeon: no en realidad deseo contarles lo que Mesprit le dijo a Eevee

Latias: pero ella nos dijo que no era nada serio

Vaporeon: [muy seria dice]y de verdad le creyeron

Vulpix: que quieres decir

Vaporeon: bien se los contare

así Vaporeon les relata todo lo que Eevee vio y lo que Mesprit les dijo

al llegar ala parte de la lucha de Umbreon y Latias los 2 están horrorizados de lo que Mesprit le mostró a Eevee

Latias: hija porque no nos dijiste

Vulpix: [ pensando hermana así que cuando me dijiste que no querías verme morir de nuevo era por eso verdad]

Vaporeon:Mesprit le dijo a Eevee que no les dijera nada y al ver lo que te pasaría era normal que no lo hiciera además al ver eso Eevee se sintió devasta de tal forma que le pidió a Mesprit matarla al pensar en que ustedes estaban muertos

Latias: dinos si Mesprit le dijo que no nos lo dijera por que lo hiciste

Vaporeon: es simple le dijeron a Eevee mas no a nosotras

Vulpix: Vaporeon gracias

Vaporeon: no te preocupes hermano y con respecto al juramento que hiciste con Eevee[ dice muy seria]

Vulpix: sabes la verdad no hermana

Vaporeon: si, se que no puede hacerse mas que entre Vulpix y Ninetales ningún otro pokemon puede hacerlo entonces porque

Vulpix: para protegerla si cree que mi vida esta en peligro hará lo que le pida no importa lo doloroso que sea y así su vida estará a salvo no lo crees

Vaporeon: si pero así estarás tu siempre en peligro hermano

Vulpix: hermana prométanme no decirle nada de esto a Eevee así podré ayudarla mejor no crees

Vaporeon: [dice triste]esta bien te lo prometo

Vulpix: madre también promételo si

Latias: si hijo realmente la quieres mucho verdad

Vulpix: si yo daría mi vida por ella con tal de que sea feliz

Vaporeon: bien yo regresare a donde estaba Eevee durmiendo

Latias: Vaporeon espera antes de irte deseo que me digas una cosa

Vaporeon: si Latias

Latias: que paso cuando hicimos la técnica en el templo de Cresselia

Vaporeon: [suspira y dice] lo sabes verdad

Latias: si Azelf me lo dijo

Vaporeon: bien te contare lo que nos dijo Mew

Latias: que les dijo

Vaporeon: para que la técnica tenga su mayor efectividad las 7 hermanas deben usarla si solo 6 la usan el resultado es bueno ya lo vieron no

Latias: por eso ustedes

Vaporeon: [dice triste] si no queremos que nuestra hermana muera otra vez

Latias: entiendo

Vaporeon: [ alejándose] bien me iré Eevee puede despertar y no es conveniente que sepa todo verdad Latias

Latias: gracias por decírmelo

Vulpix: hermanas gracias

Vaporeon: no gracias a ti realmente Eevee no pudo escoger un mejor hermano que tu Vulpix ni nosotras tampoco

al día siguiente llegan al templo de Lugia

al llegar al templo los recibe personalmente Lugia

Lugia: hola los esperaba

Latias: si ya veo que sabes el motivo de nuestro viaje verdad

Lugia: si lo se Mesprit me lo dijo

Latias: entonces nos dejaras usar el orbe

Lugia: si pero Eevee debe de pasar una prueba del templo

Latias: prueba

Lugia: mi templo es similar al tuyo y no cualquier pokemon puede llegar al orbe sin pasar una prueba de su corazón

Latias: entiendo esa es la condición verdad

Lugia: si por desgracia no puedo cambiar las leyes del templo Eevee puede ir con 2 compañeros excepto tu Latias y Celebi

Celebi: y porque nosotras no Lugia

Lugia: es obvio no ustedes son guardianas de templos y al entrar ustedes llegarían directamente al orbe mas no Eevee

Celebi: q-quieres decir que

Lugia: si Eevee tendría que pasar sola las pruebas del templo

Eevee: madre no te preocupes iré con Vulpix y Pikachu

Vulpix: si vamos Pikachu

Pikachu: si esta bien

Lugia: tengan cuidado el templo decide las pruebas conforme a sus deseos y miedos

Eevee: gracias Lugia tendremos cuidado vamos

Lugia: suerte Eevee

al entrar al templo un brillo los cubre y todos ven a Flareon y a Eevee ven que están en un cuarto y ven una salida del otro lado

Flareon: alto solo Eevee podrá pasar

Vulpix: p pero Flareon porque dices eso

Eevee: hermana porque

Flareon: hermana sigue adelante tu pues no dejare pasar a un pokemon tan débil como Vulpix

Vulpix: dices que soy débil

Flareon: si o no recuerdas la ultima vez que te vencí

Vulpix: en ese entonces era débil mas ya no

Flareon: pruébalo

Vulpix: bien hermana te venceré

Flareon: pero antes creo que es mejor estar solos no

Vulpix: ok Pikachu hermana sigan adelante

Eevee: pero hermano

Vulpix: hermana recuerda el juramento

Eevee: esta bien seguiremos pero alcánzanos pronto

Vulpix: si no tardare[trasformandose en Ninetales]

Eevee: Pikachu vamos

Pikachu: s-si Eevee esta bien

Eevee sale del cuarto mas al entrar al siguiente cuarto ven a Articuno

Articuno: Eevee no los dejare pasar

Eevee y Pikachu: articuno

Pikachu: Eevee sigue adelante yo lo enfrentare

Eevee: no Pikachu te ayudare

Pikachu: sigue yo te alcanzare Eevee y recuerda debes llegar al orbe

Eevee: Pikachu

Pikachu: vete Eevee

Articuno: no los dejare pasar

Pikachu: ya lo veremos rayo

Pikachu usa su rayo el cual aturde a articuno

Pikachu: es tu oportunidad Eevee vete

Eevee: Pikachu gracias

Eevee corre y sale del cuarto al entrar al siguiente todo esta oscuro al caminar el cuarto se ilumina y ve a Vaporeon y a Espeon

Eevee: hermanas

Espeon: Eevee hermana

Eevee: Espeon

Espeon: Eevee debemos decirte algo importante

Eevee: que es hermana

Espeon: debes regresar

Eevee: r-regresar pero hermana

Vaporeon: obedece Eevee

Eevee: hermanas porque

Vaporeon: si sigues con esto morirás

Eevee: m-morir pero yo

Vaporeon: si regresas no tendrás que seguir sufriendo y podrás ser una Eevee como siempre quisiste

Eevee: pero hermanas

Espeon: entonces no te importa lo que yo sufrí verdad

Eevee: [dice muy triste]hermana no digas eso

Vaporeon: si es verdad fuiste muy egoísta y por ello morimos todas

Eevee:[llorando] hermana por favor no sigas

Vaporeon: entonces obedécenos Eevee

Eevee: pero hermanas

en eso en la mente de Eevee ella oye

Vulpix: hermana no la escuches

Pikachu: si Eevee cree en ti

Vulpix: si la verdadera Espeon nunca te diría eso

Eevee: hermano

Vulpix: si ni tampoco Vaporeon te pediría regresar

Eevee: hermano entonces

Vulpix: si, toma tu decisión nadie te culpara si no quieres hacerlo pero tus hermanas, Latias, Pikachu, Celebi y yo creemos en ti

Eevee: entiendo ya tome mi decisión quiero llegar al orbe

Espeon: Eevee en verdad nos desobedecerás

Eevee: [gritando muy seria]silencio tu no eres mi hermana ni esa Vaporeon ellas no me hubiera dicho eso ahora lo se

en eso Espeon y Vaporeon desaparecen y Eevee ve el orbe donde estaban ellas

Vulpix: hermana lo conseguiste

Pikachu: felicidades Eevee toca el orbe

Eevee: si gracias por ayudarme

al tocar el orbe Eevee brilla y al dejar de brillar ven a Espeon

Espeon: por fin lo logramos

Vulpix: hermana te vez muy bella

Pikachu: si es verdad

Espeon: hermano Pikachu no me avergüencen [dice sonrojándose]

mientras fuera del templo

Latias: ya tardaron mucho

Celebi: Latias ellos están bien yo lo se

Latias: si Vulpix y Pikachu están con ella pero

Lugia: cree en ellos Latias

Celebi: si Latias, Eevee es mas fuerte además esta con Vulpix y Pikachu

Latias: es verdad


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27 EL INTRUSO NOCTURNO LOS AMIGOS DOLIDOS Y UN AMIGO DEL PASADO

===()()(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)()===

collar con el poder de Vaporeon y Espeon restaurado

Eevee Vulpix y Pikachu salen del templo

Latias: que bueno es verlos como les fue

Vulpix: bien no fue muy difícil

Pikachu: si es verdad

Eevee: p-pero y Flareon y Articuno

Vulpix: no eran reales tan pronto te fuiste desapareció Flareon

Pikachu: si igual Articuno

Vulpix: no podía salir del cuarto pero te escuche hablar con tus hermanas pero después me di cuenta que no eran ellas

Eevee: ya veo

Latias: bien es tiempo de irnos

Todos: si

Latias se dirige al ultimo templo el cual esta mas lejos de los demás mientras viajan Vulpix Pikachu Celebi y Latias se dedican a enseñarle sus técnicas a Eevee una noche mientras Eevee duerme

Eevee: porque debo de entrenar tanto

¿?: si es verdad porque hacerlo

Eevee: q-quien eres

¿?: un amigo y dime no te cansas de hacer todo lo que te dicen o sentirte usada

Eevee: a que te refieres

¿?: fácil todos te usan a conveniencia no

Eevee: que quieres decir

¿?: si mira están buscando restaurar el poder de tus hermanas no

Eevee: si

¿?: Vulpix fue a restaurar su poder anterior y Pikachu también entro para ser mas fuerte no es verdad Eevee

Eevee: si pero

¿?: y peor aun Latias no quiso que hirieran a Latios el cual mato a tus padres y casi te secuestra verdad

Eevee: si es verdad

¿?: y dime te pidieron tu opinión al hacer este viaje

Eevee: no nadie

¿?:o acaso Cresselia fue considerada al decirte que eres la 7° hermana o Mesprit te tuvo alguna consideración al mostrarte como Umbreon mataba a tu madre

Eevee: no tienes razón

¿?:entonces porque hacer lo que te piden si no te han dado mas que tristezas no crees Eevee

Eevee: [dice muy triste] si

al día siguiente Eevee esta deprimida y además el entrenamiento es muy pesado

Celebi: Eevee que pasa estas bien

Eevee: [trasformada en Espeon]si estoy bien

Celebi: de verdad

Espeon: Celebi deseo descansar

Celebi: pero aun es pronto

Espeon:[con voz seria] voy a descansar y punto esta bien Celebi

Celebi: s-si pero que tienes

Espeon: nada [marchándose]

Celebi:[viéndola muy triste dice]Eevee porque

mas tarde llega Pikachu

Pikachu: Eevee es hora de entrenar

Eevee: Pikachu hoy no voy a entrena

Pikachu: estas bien

Eevee: si solo deseo estar sola

Pikachu: pero Eevee Latias me dijo

Eevee: [gritando furiosa] déjame sola es mucho pedir

Pikachu: Eevee p-pero porque

Eevee: márchate déjame sola

Pikachu: esta bien Eevee te dejare sola

Pikachu se va triste y mas tarde llega Vulpix

Vulpix: hermana estas lista hoy entrenaremos muy duro

Eevee: no hermano hoy no pienso entrenar

Vulpix: p-pero hermana nuestra madre nos dijo

Eevee: no me importa hoy no entrenare y tal vez ya nunca lo haga

Vulpix: Eevee vas a entrenar y punto ok

Eevee:[furiosa] oblígame

Ninetales: [trasformandose]bien si tu así lo quieres

Eevee:[trasformandose en Vaporeon] si solo lo diré una vez hermano déjame sola o te lastimare

Ninetales:[con sarcasmo] y crees que tengo miedo por que seas Vaporeon el agua no me da miedo

Vaporeon: entonces inténtalo

Ninetales: ok lanzallamas[dice pausadamente]

pero antes de que termine Vaporeon usa su hidrobomba y ataca a Ninetales hiriéndolo levemente

Vaporeon: bien ahora márchate o te lastimare de verdad

Vulpix:[lastimado] porque hermana que te pasa

Eevee: creo que ya fui muy paciente con esa pregunta ahora déjame sola o me harás enojar de verdad

Vulpix se aleja con paso lento y Eevee piensa en lo que soñó

Eevee: [dice furiosa para si]es verdad lo que me dijo solo me dicen entrena , entrena , entrena no les importa lo que piense o quiera en mi aldea en este momento estaría jugando con mis amigos mis padres me cuidarían y no les preocuparía quien soy [piensa triste] pero Latios tenia que matar a todos y mi madre lo sabia y aun así no hizo nada [mirando su cola] desearía arrancármela así no seria ella y nada hubiera pasado [pisando su cola varias veces]

mas tarde llega Latias

Latias: hija que tienes no fuiste a comer y me preocupe además les pregunte a todos como te fue hoy pero nadie me dijo nada que paso hija

Eevee: lo que pasa es que ya no quiero entrenar mas solo deseo que me dejen sola es mucho pedir madre

Latias: pero hija es necesario debes de poder usar las técnicas de tus hermanas

Eevee: y para que no es suficiente que sea ya odiada por todos o a cada templo que vamos me digan lo que todos saben que soy Umbreon y quieran matarme o herirme no es eso suficiente madre por favor déjame sola si es lo único que te pido

Latias: hija sabes bien que no lo haré debes entrenar y después podrás estar sola todo el tiempo que quieras

Eevee: pues no voy a entrenar y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión

Latias: bien si eso deseas [dándole una bofetada a Eevee]

Eevee: ayyyy

Latias: [muy seria le dice] escúchame muy bien hija en verdad crees que a Celebi , Pikachu, Vulpix y a mi nos gusta entrenarte así

Eevee: p-pero yo

Latias:[gritándole muy seria] silencio Eevee

Eevee: ...

Latias: ok mira a nadie le gusta eso mas es por tu bien y tu solo actúas como una malcriada y caprichosa niña y eso me esta molestando mucho por ello vas a entrenar y no quiero volver a escucharte quejarte he sido lo bastante clara

Eevee ve incrédula a Latias y siente una gran amargura y le dice

Eevee: madre te odio [alejándose corriendo]

Latias: hija porque

Eevee corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a un lago allí descansa y piensa mientras ve el reflejo del agua

Eevee: sí solo desean usarme ni mi madre me entiende era mucho pedir estar sola además me pego y regaño[dice poniendo su pata en su mejilla]

en eso ve en el lago reflejarse a sus 6 hermanas

Glaceon: hermana porque hiciste eso

Eevee: hermana

Flareon: hermana porque

Eevee: solo deseaba estar sola era mucho

Jolteon: si y pero por eso atacaste a nuestro hermano y lo lastimaste

Eevee: mira yo le dije que me dejara sola y me reto que debía hacer ser la Eevee que siempre obedece sin cuestionar lo que suceda o defenderme

Lefeon: si pero el ni siquiera te toco de hecho detuvo su ataque para no lastimarte

Eevee: [dice furiosa]entonces la mentirosa soy yo

Espeon: [muy seria]Eevee cierra la boca y es una orden

Eevee: pero hermana tu

Vaporeon: si yo estoy de acuerdo por primera vez cállate y escúchanos estamos decepcionadas de ti de una manera que jamás imaginamos

Eevee:...

Espeon: bien ya que tenemos tu atención vas a disculparte con todos y a rogarles si es preciso que continúen tu entrenamiento

Eevee: p-pero hermana yo no

Vaporeon: Eevee Espeon no te lo esta pidiendo te lo esta ordenando y vas a hacerlo

Eevee: pero hermanas porque

Jolteon: realmente puedes preguntar eso después de lo que les dijiste a todos

Eevee: ya veo nadie me entiende pues no pienso hacerlo

Vaporeon: bien hermana pero antes de que hagas otra estupidez te pediré una ultima cosa

Eevee: u-ultima cosa

Vaporeon: si deseamos que te quites el collar y lo arrojes al lago pues nosotras ya no vamos a ayudarte así podrás estar sola y podrás seguir tu camino lejos de todos tal y como lo hiciste al ser Umbreon

Eevee: p-pero hermanas

Espeon: [llorando muy triste le dice] realmente puedes llamarnos hermanas después de lo que nos hiciste yo sufrí y deseaba que no sufrieras, más al ver lo que hacías me sentí culpable de cada una de tus victimas y aun lo sentiré ese es mi castigo pero en verdad creí que habías cambiado lo deseaba pero solo fue un triste sueño adiós Eevee

Eevee: Espeon hermana [dice triste]

Flareon: bien es tiempo quítate el collar o te lo quitaremos

Eevee: Flareon

Jolteon: bien yo lo haré primero

Eevee siente una gran descarga en su cuello

Eevee: [gritando de dolor y llorando]argggggg no por favor

Leafeon: quítate el collar ahora Eevee

Eevee: no por favor no lo hagan

Flareon: bien seré la siguiente

Eevee siente como su cuello arde

Eevee: argggggg no hermana

Glaceon: eres muy obstinada verdad bien veamos que tanto

el cuerpo de Eevee empieza a congelarse

Eevee: esta bien lo haré pero hermanas pueden escucharme por ultima vez [dice gimiendo de dolor]

Vaporeon: de acuerdo te escucharemos Eevee

Eevee: hermanas perdónenme no lo merezco ya que actué como una tonta pero es por lo que paso anoche

Jolteon: dinos que paso

Eevee les cuenta de la voz que escucho y lo que le dijo

Vaporeon: Eevee es verdad lo que dices

Eevee: [dice llorando]si no tengo porque mentirles

Jolteon: pero es imposible nosotras lo hubiéramos sabido

Espeon: lo que dice Eevee es verdad

Vaporeon: hermana como lo sabes

Espeon: use mi poder para ver la mente de Eevee y pude ver todo lo que le dijeron además encontré rastros de energía psíquica por ello no lo notamos además esa energía era lo que deprimió a Eevee para actuar así

Vaporeon: ya veo Eevee lo sentimos mucho debimos darnos cuenta de que no actuabas como eres tu hermana

Eevee: no yo lo siento fui débil y me desquite con todos ahora como reparare lo que hice Pikachu , Celebi , mi hermano , y mi madre no creo que quieran verme y no los culpo ustedes mismas ya no deseaban estar conmigo

Espeon: no hermana esto lo hicimos para que recapacitaras de hecho yo debo disculparme

Eevee: pero hermana tu no

Espeon: no escúchame jamás debí decirte eso pero yo estoy aun dolida contigo hermana pero eso no me da el derecho a juzgarte así dado que soy la responsable de eso

Eevee: no hermana tu no tienes la culpa de nada yo acepte renunciar a lo mas valioso para mi sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos tal y como lo hice hoy y recibiré mi castigo pues ellos no tienen la culpa de nada así que si aun desean entrenarme será por que me perdonaron a pesar de lo mala que fui con todos

Vaporeon: bien hermana pero antes déjame curar tu cuerpo

Eevee: hermana antes de que lo hagas deseo pedirte algo

Vaporeon la cura con su anillo acuático y le dice

Espeon: hermana regresa con todos y diles lo que paso pero en especial habla primero con Vulpix y Latias quienes son los que mas te quieren y pídeles que te perdonen de corazón pues en verdad los lastimaste y no merecen eso verdad

Eevee: si hermana lo haré

Eevee regresa con todos y les dice

Eevee: quiero disculparme por lo que hice hoy se bien que no lo merezco pero yo realmente lo siento

Vulpix: y crees que disculpándote siempre todo se olvidara no Eevee esta vez no puedo perdonarte ya hable con mi madre y mañana me iré a casa a pie si es preciso [marchándose]

Eevee: [viendolo muy triste dice] hermano lo siento yo jamás quise lastimarte

Vulpix se aleja mas escucha unas pisadas detrás de el

Vulpix: no estoy de humor regresa o me enfadare

Vulpix sigue caminando mas los pasos lo siguen y voltea furioso

Vulpix: bien Pikachu te dije que

Vulpix ve a Pikachu pero la energía que siente es diferente y le es extrañamente familias

Vulpix: t-tu eres

Pikachu: si soy Mew

Vulpix: pero amigo que haces aquí

Mew: quiero hablar seriamente contigo

Vulpix: te escucho

Mew: Vulpix no puedes irte

Vulpix: p-porque por Eevee no me importa ya lo que le pase

Mew: no te creo además ella en verdad lamenta haberte lastimado

Vulpix: creo que es un poco tarde para eso no

Mew: tal vez pero sus hermanas ya la castigaron y créeme Eevee ya sufrió mucho

Vulpix: d-de que hablas

Mew: Vulpix tu crees que ellas se quedarían mirando lo que te hizo Eevee

Vulpix: entonces ellas

Mew: mira si no quieres quedarte por Eevee hazlo por Latias o tampoco te importa ella

Vulpix: claro que me importa pero Eevee yo no

Mew: mira Espeon descubrió que alguien entro a los sueños de Eevee y la lleno de amargura y tristeza

Vulpix: pero y sus hermanas no lo notaron

Mew: no solo Espeon

Vulpix: entonces Eevee

Mew: si era para separarla y que ella se quedara sola y triste

Vulpix: hermana entonces

Mew: si así ya nadie se ocuparía de ella ni ustedes ni sus hermanas

Vulpix: s-sus hermanas entonces ellas

Mew: si ellas estuvieron apunto de hacer que Eevee se quitara su collar y lo arrojara al lago

Vulpix: pero como yo pensé que ellas

Mew:es simple como te dije a ninguna le agrado como te trato Eevee

Vulpix: hermanas gracias

Mew:bien ahora que lo sabes regresa con ellos y escucha a Eevee ella esta muy triste de lo que te hizo y no seria justo que no pudieras perdonarla no crees

Vulpix: si lo se

Mew: bien una ultima cosa y es que no les digas nada de mi presencia yo estoy aquí para vigilar a Eevee de la misma forma como tu la cuidas y seria peligroso para todos si saben que estoy con ustedes

Vulpix: esta bien no les diré nada

Mew:ok me iré pues Pikachu no sabe que estoy dentro de el y al despertar creerá que te siguió para hablar de Eevee

mientras Eevee se dirige con Latias

Eevee: madre podemos hablar

Latias: creo que en la tarde dijiste todo no Eevee así que déjame sola

Eevee: madre por favor no me digas Eevee soy tu hija y de verdad lamento todo lo que te dije

Latias: lamentas todo y como crees que me siento mi hija mi única hija diciéndome que me odia tu que sentirías si yo te dijera eso a ti

Eevee: [llorando amargamente]madre yo de verdad lo siento como te podría odiar si eres lo mas querido para mi tu y Vulpix son mi familia y si ya no estuvieran conmigo preferiría morir fui una tonta perdóname jamás he dicho esto ni a mis padres pero si es necesario castígame pues no deseo verte triste y menos a quien me adopto como hija aun sin merecerlo

Latias:[dice sorprendida] hija de verdad lo dices en serio

Eevee: si madre aceptare el castigo que me des

Latias: bien hija entonces te daré tu castigo

Eevee: si madre

Latias le da otra bofetada a Eevee y esta la recibe sin quejarse bajando su cabeza y llorando en silencio

Eevee:...

Latias: bien Eevee sabes porque te di esa bofetada

Eevee:...

Latias: eso fue por lastimar a Vulpix pues como tu misma me pediste es tu hermano y no se merecía eso y ahora en verdad te diré cual será tu castigo

Eevee: si madre

Latias: bien tu castigo será convencer a Vulpix de quedarse hasta ese momento te perdonare

Eevee: si madre lo haré ya que tampoco deseo que se marche

Latias: ve hija se que solo tu puedes convencerlo

Eevee va a buscar a Vulpix y lo encuentra cerca del lago

Eevee: hermano

Vulpix: [dándole la espalda]

Eevee: escúchame por favor

Vulpix:...

Eevee: mira jamás quise lastimarte ahora se que realmente no merezco ser tu hermana pues tu siempre me cuidas haz expuesto tu vida por mi y lo mas importante me has acompañado cuando mas sola y sin esperanza me sentía por ello te ruego que te quedes se que no merezco un hermano tan bueno pero yo realmente te extrañaría y nuestra madre también lo haría

Vulpix: Eevee no es tan fácil no crees llegar y pedir una disculpa

Eevee: no, no es fácil y te entiendo este será mi verdadero castigo el saber que por mi estupidez perdí a mi hermano solo deseo que algún día puedas perdonarme pues yo jamás me perdonare por ello

Vulpix: bien Eevee en verdad lo sientes verdad

Eevee: si no era yo

Vulpix: bien me quedare pero solo por nuestra madre

Eevee: gracias [dejando solo a Vulpix]

Vulpix:Eevee quédate

Eevee: no es muy duro saber que te lastime y [llorando amargamente]

Vulpix: hermana no llores se todo lo que paso anoche

Eevee: p-pero como

Vulpix: no puedo decírtelo pero se todo es verdad que estaba furioso pero no puedo dejar sola a mi madre ni a mi malcriada y mimada hermana verdad

Eevee: hermano entonces

Vulpix: si no te he perdonado del todo yo se que esa no eras tu pero el hecho de decirme lo que soy para ti en verdad me conmovió

Eevee: sabes bien que tu y mi madre son mi familia y si los perdiera preferiría morir

Vulpix: bien vamos con nuestra madre

antes de irse Vulpix ve el cuello de Eevee y nota una cicatriz grande arriba de su collar

Vulpix: hermana que te paso [tocando la cicatriz]

al instante Eevee grita de dolor cae al suelo y le dice

Eevee: nooooo me duele mucho hermano

Vulpix: hermana

entonces Vulpix recuerda lo que le dijo Mew

Mew: sus hermanas ya la castigaron y créeme Eevee ya sufrió mucho

Vulpix: Eevee que te hicieron

Eevee: [jadeando]no es nada es un recuerdo de mis acciones

Vulpix: Eevee quiero hablar con nuestras hermanas

en la mente de Eevee

Espeon: hermana yo hablare con el a solas

Eevee se trasforma en Espeon

Vulpix: Espeon

Espeon: hola Vulpix

Vulpix: dime hermana que le hicieron a Eevee

Espeon: nada solo le mostramos que herir a alguien tiene consecuencias

Vulpix: como dejándole una cicatriz en el cuello

Espeon: de hecho Eevee le pidió a Vaporeon que le dejara esa cicatriz hasta que todos ustedes la perdonen

Vulpix: pero Eevee

Espeon: si es una forma de sentir que esta pagando algo de lo que les hizo Vaporeon no quería pero Eevee insistió así ella comprendió el dolor que nos causo a todas nosotras y a ti

Vulpix: por favor dile a Vaporeon que la cure

Espeon: no puedo por mucho que me duela esta penitencia la escogió Eevee sola además Latias ya perdono a Eevee y Celebi y Pikachu no dudo que la perdonen así que si todo sale bien para mañana despertara sin esa cicatriz siendo que tu también la perdones

Vulpix: sabes bien que yo ya perdone a Eevee es solo que jamás me imagine hasta donde llego su arrepentimiento dejándose una herida que ustedes le hicieron pude ver cuanto le duele al tocarla y llevar su collar tallando su herida y no quejarse

Espeon: si lo se bien mas debo decirte algo pero será mas noche cuando Eevee duerma espéreme en el lago tu y Latias bien nos vemos hermano

Espeon desaparece y Eevee cae débil

Eevee: hermano porque lloras

Vulpix: olvídalo regresemos

Vulpix acompaña a Eevee a pedir perdón a los demás los cuales la perdonan sin ningún problema

Esa noche Latias y Vulpix van al lago y momentos después Espeon llega

Latias: Espeon que sucede

Espeon: bien debo de hablar de algo muy serio y es de lo que le paso a Eevee hoy

Latias: si dime que le paso

Vulpix: es de que entraron ala mente de mi hermana

Espeon: [muy seria] y como lo supiste hermano nadie mas que Eevee y nosotras lo sabíamos

Vulpix: alguien me lo dijo y por ello perdone a Eevee por lo que hizo

Latias: p-pero hijo tu lo sabias

Vulpix: si fue al irme después de llegar Eevee y disculparse me entere de todo y lo que paso después verdad hermana

Espeon: si no se bien como lo lograron pero burlaron nuestras defensas y pudieron llegar a Eevee

Latias: pero como es casi imposible no

Espeon: si eso pensamos

Latias: pero que fue lo que le dijeron

Espeon: creo que es mejor que lo vean

Espeon les nuestra todo lo que Eevee escucho con su poder psíquico y al terminar Latias y Vulpix están consternados

Latias: hija porque

Vulpix: hermana en verdad creíste eso

Espeon: se que es duro pero Eevee tuvo un momento de duda y eso casi logra que pierda su collar

Latias: a que te refieres con eso

Espeon:[ suspira y dice] bien se los mostrare esto lo haré pues en parte fue nuestra culpa pues debimos saber que a Eevee le pasaba algo malo y actuamos sin medir las consecuencias solo por lo que vimos

Espeon les nuestra todo lo que paso con Eevee y como la castigaron sus hermanas al terminar Latias esta furiosa

Latias: como se atrevieron a lastimar a mi hija acaso no son sus hermanas

Espeon: si lo somos por eso lo hicimos no creerás que nos gusto herir a nuestra hermana o si Latias

Latias: es lo mas cruel que he visto pudieron matarla

Espeon: no Vaporeon la curo en parte

Latias: a que te refieres con eso

Espeon: bien te mostrare [dándose la vuelta y mostrando la cicatriz de Eevee]

Latias: [horrorizada] Eevee tu cuello porque

Espeon: bien Eevee decidió llevar esta cicatriz hasta que ustedes la perdonaran y yo también decidí venir con esta cicatriz y de verdad Eevee sufrió mucho el dolor es muy intenso y por ello entiendo mejor lo que paso bien Latias me iré, más no te preocupes la cicatriz desaparecerá mañana

Latias: gracias Espeon

Espeon: cuiden a Eevee ella esta sufriendo mucho y los necesitara mas que nunca y hermano

Latias: si

Espeon: Eevee te quiere mucho ese es uno de los motivos por el que quiso sufrir esto ella jamás hubiera querido lastimarte [alejándose]


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28 EL TEMPLO DE LOS 7 COLORES LA 7° HERMANA Y UMBREON

2 días después llegan al templo de los 7 colores

ho oh le dice a Latias telepáticamente lo que deben hacer Latias no esta muy de acuerdo pero les dice a todos

Latias: bien ho oh me ha dicho que Eevee debe de entrar sola al templo

Todos: queeeee

Eevee: yo sola madre

Latias: si eso me acaba de decir

Eevee: bien lo haré madre

Eevee entra al templo y al entrar Eevee ve a otra Eevee en el cuarto

Eevee: q quien eres

Eevee7: bien yo soy tu misma

Eevee: tu eres yo

Eevee7: si soy la 7° hermana

Eevee: p pero como

Eevee7: bien te explicare soy los recuerdos de ella o mas bien una fracción de tu alma Eevee

Eevee: ya veo entonces todo lo que viví tu lo recuerdas

Eevee7: si así es todo lo que hiciste mientras fuiste Eevee

Eevee: espera entonces cuando fui Umbreon

Umbreon: [apareciendo] esos son mis recuerdos

Eevee: [aterrada] Umbreon tu estas aquí

Umbreon: si soy tus recuerdos de cuando me trasforme

Eevee: porque hiciste todo eso

Umbreon: porque lo hice o porque lo hicimos seria una mejor pregunta no Eevee

Eevee: Umbreon

Umbreon: bien creo que es mejor que veas todo y así lo entenderás

Eevee7: bien empecemos con algunos recuerdos

Eevee ve como vivía con sus hermanas recuerda cuando conoció a Jirachi la emoción que sintió al ver como restauraba su huerto también recuerda su sorpresa al ver a Jolteon y cuando esta les dice que ese fue el deseo que pidió así Eevee ve como cada una de sus hermanas su va trasformando así el ultimo día

Eevee5: Eevee acompáñame

Eevee7: si hermana

así las 2 van con Jirachi y la 5° hermana dice

Eevee5: Jirachi

Jirachi: has venido a que te conceda el ultimo deseo verdad

Eevee5: si

Jirachi: será el mismo deseo de tus otras hermanas

Eevee5: si quiero ser diferente de mis hermanas

Jirachi: y que es lo que mas te gusta

Eevee5: ver el amanecer

Jirachi: bien cuando salga el sol tu deseo se cumplirá [empezando a desaparecer]

Eevee5: Jirachi espera por favor

Jirachi: que pasa debo irme

Eevee5: bien quiero ver si puedes hacer algo por mi hermana

Jirachi: mmmm pero a ella ya le concedí un deseo no

Eevee5: si pero ella lo pidió para que nuestro huerto volviera a existir y no pasáramos hambre

Jirachi: ya veo y que es lo que ella quiere

Eevee5: ella también quiere ser diferente como nosotras

Jirachi: lo siento pero no puedo

Eevee5: Jirachi te lo suplico ayúdala

Jirachi: bien dile que venga

la 5° hermana va por ella y al regresar Jirachi las mira seriamente

Jirachi: bien no suelo hacer esto pero será por un motivo especial

Eevee5: bien gracias Jirachi

Jirachi: pero tendrá un precio

Eevee5: un precio

Jirachi: si como sabes les concedí los deseos en pago por su huerto no

Eevee5: si es verdad

Jirachi: bien pues el pago será renunciar alo mas valioso

Eevee5: esta bien lo acepto

Jirachi: pero tu no puedes debe ser tu hermana

Eevee5: ella pero yo

Jirachi: si el pago lo debe de hacer quien va a recibir el deseo

Eevee5: bien hermana que piensas

Eevee7: que es renunciar alo mas valioso

Eevee5: mmm creo que es dejar ir algo que te guste mucho

Eevee7: como mi collar verdad

Eevee5: si eso creo

Eevee7: bien Jirachi concédeme el deseo

Jirachi: entiendes bien que lo que te quite jamás regresara

Eevee7: si mientras mis hermanas y yo estemos juntas puedo vivir sin eso

Jirachi: de acuerdo y dime a ti que te gusta mas

Eevee7: mmm me gustan las noches como estas con estrellas como tu que pueden concedernos deseos

Jirachi: ya veo bien te concederé tu deseo

Eevee7: gracias Jirachi

una sombra cubre a Eevee y al desaparecer

Umbreon: me siento extraña

amanece y la 5° hermana se convierte

Espeon: hermana lo logramos

Umbreon: si [dice triste]

Espeon: hermana alégrate yo te regalare otro collar

en eso Espeon ve el collar de su hermana y le pregunta a Jirachi

Espeon: Jirachi nos dijiste que nuestra hermana le quitarías lo mas valioso para ella no, y se que es su collar entonces

Jirachi: no de hecho ella ya perdió lo mas valioso para ella su alegría

Espeon: s-su alegría pero pensé que

Jirachi: si [dice triste] tu hermana acepto y jamás volverá a sonreír por eso no quería hacerlo pero tu me suplicaste y Eevee acepto así que no tuve mas remedio

Espeon: [dice con lagrimas] Jirachi pero yo

Jirachi: lo siento debo irme es mejor que vayas con tu hermana cada minuto que pasa estará mas triste y te necesitara [desapareciendo]

Espeon: no Jirachi por favor [gritando]

Espeon se acerca a Umbreon mas esta la rechaza diciéndole

Umbreon: vete te odio

Espeon:[dice desconcertada] pero hermana yo

Umbreon: déjame sola no te basta lo que estoy sufriendo [alejándose corriendo]

Espeon: hermana [dice triste ]

Eevee ve cuando conocieron al primer Ninetales y ellos platicaron

Ninetales: [con voz triste]hola Umbreon

Umbreon: hola

Ninetales: supe que estas triste así que quise que platicáramos un poco

Umbreon: no es necesario vete por favor

Ninetales: pero yo

Umbreon: márchate jamás entenderás lo que siento

Ninetales: que cosa sufrir por lo que le pasa a uno tu eres la que jamás lo entenderá

Umbreon: a que te refieres

Ninetales: bien yo vi morir a 2 amigos míos

Umbreon: [sorprendida] es verdad

Ninetales: si trate de salvarlos pero era débil y durante mucho tiempo me sentí muy triste y siempre me culpe de eso

Umbreon: y como lo superaste

Ninetales: no es fácil aun tengo esa tristeza pero mis amigos me han ayudado a superarla

Umbreon: ya veo gracias por hablar conmigo

Ninetales: no olvídalo y espero que pronto vuelvas a ser feliz [marchándose]

Eevee ve cuando se marcha Umbreon

Umbreon: bien estoy sola tal vez así pueda ser feliz

¿?: tu crees

Umbreon: quien eres

¿?: un amigo así que deseas ser feliz no

Umbreon: si eso quiero

¿?: bien ayúdame y te diré como lograrlo

Umbreon: en verdad puedes

: si yo puedo hacerlo

Umbreon: bien lo haré si pudo ser feliz de nuevo

¿?: ok pero antes

una sombra cubre a Umbreon y al desaparecer sus halos son azules y su mirada irradia odio

Umbreon: me siento extraña

¿?: bien Umbreon ya eres uno de nosotros

Umbreon: si amo haré lo que me pidas

¿?: bien empecemos

Eevee ve cuando Umbreon se encuentra con Mew

Mew: Umbreon te das cuenta de tus acciones

Umbreon: si lo se [dice llorando amargamente]

Mew: bien solo vine por tus hermanas

Umbreon: mis hermanas

Mew: si yo les enseñe la técnica que usaron contigo pero tuvo un precio

Umbreon: [gritando histérica]hermanas porque yo no lo valía

Mew: bien aléjate un poco

Umbreon: que vas a hacer

Mew: bien quien te estaba controlando también fue herido y escapo

Umbreon: el ya lo recuerdo

Mew: si, sabes su nombre

Umbreon: no pero jamás olvidare su voz

Mew: bien voy a empezar

Umbreon: que harás

Mew: ok mira como te dije el escapo pero no creo que sea la ultima vez que lo veamos así que con el poder de tus hermanas lo enfrentaran en el futuro

Umbreon: pero como lo harás

Mew: bien yo voy a convertir a tus hermanas en gemas y así en el futuro una Eevee podrá pelear y así vencerlo

Umbreon ve como cada una de sus hermanas se trasforma en una gema de diferente color

Mew: bien he terminado debo irme

Umbreon: Mew yo deseo que me trasformes en una gema

Mew: no, no lo haré

Umbreon: Mew por favor

Mew: no yo perdí a mi mejor amigo por ti y tu lo conociste era Ninetales

Umbreon: no el no yo no deseaba matarlo el fue el único que conocí que había sufrido como yo

Mew: bien me iré

Umbreon:[dice llorando] Mew por favor te lo suplico déjame estar con mis hermanas sin ellas prefiero que me mates en este momento

Mew: lo siento pero es algo que me pidió Espeon

Umbreon: y que fue

Mew: que no te matara

Umbreon: [mirando muy triste su collar dice] hermana tu siempre creíste en mi a pesar de todo lo que hice y también de lo que yo te dije he hice esa vez

Mew: bien me iré

Umbreon: no espera dime que quieres que haga para que me permitas estar con mis hermanas

Mew:[suspira y dice] bien lo haré pero al hacerlo morirás

Umbreon: bien será una forma de pagar por todo lo que hice

Mew: ok lo haré estas lista

Umbreon: si solo deseo darte algo [entregándole su collar]

Mew: Umbreon porque

Umbreon: Mew quiero que en este collar pongas nuestras gemas y así todas estaremos juntas por siempre

Mew: bien lo haré

Mew dispara un rayo el cual atraviesa a Umbreon y esta empieza a agonizar

Umbreon: gracias Mew [muriendo]

Mew convierte a Umbreon en gema y se tele trasporta al templo de Cresselia

Cresselia: Mew que pasa

Mew: debo de darle esto a Latias

Latias: que es Mew

Mew: son los cuerpos de las 7 hermanas

Latias: es decir que Umbreon también

Mew: si solo selle su cuerpo

Cresselia: y su alma

Mew: ella renacerá como una Eevee en el futuro

Latias: no yo me opongo ella mato a nuestro amigo y a pesar de todo tu la perdonaste

Mew: no yo no la perdone pero fue algo que me pidió su hermana

Cresselia: y que fue

Mew: mejor te lo mostrare creo que será lo mejor

Mew les nuestra lo que platico con Espeon antes de irse del templo de Jirachi

Espeon: Mew puedo hablar contigo

Mew: si que pasa

Espeon: bien se que después de usar la técnica moriremos pero y Umbreon

Mew: si ella morirá también

Espeon: no [dice aterrada] no lo permitiré

Mew: el problema es que al ser solo 6 la energía que usaran será demasiada y tendrán que usar su energía vital

Espeon: ya veo

Mew: existe una posibilidad y es que puedas mantener tu energía hasta el final y así compensar la energía faltante y evitar que Umbreon muera

Espeon: de acuerdo lo haré

Mew: ok entonces me iré a seguir con su entrenamiento

Espeon: Mew deseo pedirte una ultima cosa

Mew: si que es

Espeon: si lo logro y ella se salva deseo que ella pueda reencarnar y ser una Eevee feliz de nuevo ese es mi ultimo deseo lo harás Mew

Mew: esta bien lo prometo

Espeon: gracias Mew

Latias:[dice muy seria] Espeon tu

Mew: si como ves esa promesa fue antes de que matara al primer Ninetales de haberlo sabido tal vez no la hubiera hecho

Latias: pero Mew

Mew: no te preocupes Latias le he puesto una marca así solo nosotros

sabremos quien es

Cresselia: y que marca es

Mew: es una luna la cual tendrá en la punta de su cola y por su pelaje estará escondida

Latias: ya veo y que deseas que haga con el collar y las gemas

Mew: bien deseo que las gemas queden incrustadas en el collar así estarán siempre juntas y a salvo y deseo que se quede en tu templo así estará a salvo [desapareciendo]

Latias: entiendo lo haré Mew

Cresselia: bien Latias volverás pronto

Latias: no lo se esto fue muy triste además no puedo dejar solo a mi hermano tanto tiempo bien me iré y Celebi

Cresselia: también se marcho jamás la vi tan triste

Mew: si pero es natural no todas lo estimábamos

Cresselia:[dice triste] es verdad

Latias: bien me iré

Umbreon: lo entiendes ahora Eevee

Eevee: si y lo siento jamás debí juzgarte no sin saber cuanto sufriste

Umbreon: entonces me aceptaras

Eevee: si como podría decirte que no

Eevee7: bien Eevee es tiempo de que la 7° hermana despierte

Eevee: si estoy lista

Umbreon: Eevee gracias

Eevee: no ya no debemos llorar por nuestras hermanas y todos los demás

Umbreon desaparece y Eevee puede ver el orbe del templo donde estaba ella al tocarlo este brilla y al dejar de brillar esta Umbreon

Umbreon: gracias

Eevee7: suerte Eevee

Eevee sale del templo convertida en Umbreon y todos están sorprendidos

Latias: hija eres tu

Umbreon: si madre soy yo

Eevee: hermana

Umbreon:[trasformándose] si soy yo por favor perdonen a Umbreon

Latias: a que te refieres

Eevee: si recupere los recuerdos de la 7° hermana

Latias: entonces tu

Eevee: si recuerdo todo

Latias: ya veo

Eevee: madre Umbreon fue controlada por una voz que yo también escuche hace poco

Latias: si hija lo se lo vi todo

Eevee: p-pero como madre

Latias: bien Espeon me lo mostró

Espeon: mi hermana pero como no lo recuerdo

Latias: [en la mente de Eevee]yo te lo explicare hermana

Espeon:p pero hermana a que se refieren

Espeon: bien hermana no hemos sido sinceras contigo

Eevee: que quieres decir hermana

Espeon: bien en algunas ocasiones mientras tu dormías nosotras tomamos control de ti y salimos

Eevee: entonces ustedes

Espeon: [dice triste]si han sido pocas veces pero es natural querer salir sentir el aire y tocar el suelo otra vez lo sentimos debimos decírtelo pero no sabíamos como lo tomarías

Eevee: [dice triste] hermanas no se preocupen eso seria lo menos que yo podría hacer por ustedes después de lo que hicimos

Espeon: hermana no llores

Eevee: no hermana yo deseo disculparme de lo que te dije después del deseo de Jirachi tu hiciste todo para que no me sintiera mal y aun así yo me moleste contigo siendo que tu lo hiciste por mi a pesar de todo

Espeon: hermana tu

Eevee: si ya puedo recordarlo todo incluso se lo que le pediste a Mew hermana

Espeon: pero como

Eevee: lo vi cuando Mew se lo mostró a mi madre en el templo de Cresselia

Espeon: ya veo pero hermana

Eevee: no hermana te diré lo que esa vez no pude decirte gracias hermana tu siempre haz creído en mi a pesar de todo lo que hice y eso jamás podré pagártelo pues en verdad vi cuanto me quisiste y desearía haberlo entendido en esa ocasión y en verdad espero que puedan perdonarme por ser tan estúpida y ser una niña mimada y caprichosa

Espeon: [con lagrimas]hermana gracias

Latias: hija estas bien te quedaste sin decir nada y estas llorando

Eevee: si madre estoy bien solo platique con mi hermana

Latias: entiendo

Vulpix: hermana


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29 EL TEMPLO DE LA OSCURIDAD Y EL VERDADERO ENEMIGO

en ese momento el templo de ho oh desaparece y aparece un templo negro y Eevee lo reconoce

Todos:...

Eevee: madre cuidado ya he estado en este templo cuando fui Umbreon

Latias: quieres decir que

Eevee: si quien me controlaba vive aquí

Latios: es verdad

Latias:[dice con miedo] Latios

Latios: si Eevee ven con nosotros

Eevee: p-pero yo

Latios: obedece o matare a todos

Luxrax: pero antes conviértete en Umbreon

Eevee: bien lo haré pero no les hagas daño

Latias: hija no lo hagas

Vulpix: hermana no iras con ellos yo te protegeré

Pikachu: si Eevee no te dejaremos sola

Eevee: entonces yo también peleare

Todos: Eevee tu

Eevee: si antes no me gustaba porque tenia miedo pero ahora soy diferente soy la 7° hermana

Latias: hija

Eevee: hermanas me ayudaran

Las 7 hermanas: si hermana siempre

Luxrax: basta de charla empecemos

Latios: bien los matare a todos

Vulpix: hermano no lo hagas

Latios: Latias solo lo diré una vez márchate ahora y no te matare

Latias: [furiosa]no lo haré Eevee es mi hija y no la dejare con ustedes

Eevee: madre yo peleare con el

Latias: hija no puedo dejarte

Eevee: madre lo siento pero se que jamás podrás lastimarlo y tampoco puedo dejar que tu mueras por mi

Latias: no hermana yo peleare contra el

Eevee: no hermano tu protege a nuestra madre yo voy a luchar

Vulpix: pero hermana

Eevee: [dice seria] cree en mi hermano

Pikachu: yo te ayudare

Eevee: gracias Pikachu

Raichu: no, no lo harás

Pikachu: p-padre porque

Houndoom: [apareciendo]no los dejaremos

Celebi: llego el momento de luchar verdad

Vulpix:si amiga

todos se preparan y los rivales son

Eevee: vs Latios

Pikachu: vs Raichu

Celebi: vs Houndoom

Vulpix y latias: vs Luxrax

Celebi: te lo advierto márchate ya o te arrepentirás

Houndoom: crees que me asustas te matare

Celebi: inténtalo

Celebi ataca con su poder psíquico y hondown usa su bola sombra

Pikachu: padre por favor no quiero luchar contigo

Raichu: no tienes alternativa pues de otro modo yo te matare diviérteme un poco hijo

Raichu usa tacleada de voltios contra Pikachu y el usa agilidad para evitarlo

Vulpix:[trasformandose] madre déjamelo a mi Eevee te necesita mas

Latias: bien hijo ten cuidado

Luxrax: esta vez te matare

Ninetales: ven por mi

Luxray ataca con onda de voltios tratando de paralizar a Ninetales mas este salta y usa lanzallamas

Eevee: [furiosa]Latios

Latios: que pasa estas molesta de que mate a todos en tu aldea por favor fue como matar insectos

Eevee: te venceré y vengare a mis padres

Latios:[ riendo] y que hay de mi hermana crees que te perdonara

Eevee:[trasformandose en jolteon] pagare mi culpa con mi madre después de matarte

Latios: ok peleemos

Latios usa hiper rayo mas Jolteon lo esquiva y usa rayo contra Latios este usa rayo de hielo mas Jolteon usa agilidad para evitarlo Jolteon usa mímica para copiar el rayo de hielo y puede lastimar a Latios

Latios: basta es suficiente [lanzándose en picada grita]infierno carmesí

Jolteon apenan puede esquivarlo mas logra sentir el calor

Latias: hija ten cuidado

Jolteon: madre aléjate esto es entre tu hermano y yo

Latias: [dice con voz firme pero triste]no hija el será mi oponente

Jolteon: madre

Latias: hija te pediré solo esto quiero que busques la joya alma

Jolteon: p-pero madre

Latias: hija hazlo si de verdad me quieres búscala

Jolteon:[con voz de derrota] si madre lo haré pero no mueras ok

Latias: si hija ahora vete todos te estaremos esperando

Latias ve triste como Jolteon se aleja y piensa

Latias:[suerte hija]

Latios: terminaste de despedirte de tu hija

Latias: si no quiero que vea que te matare

Latios: bien entonces peleemos

Latios ataca con rayo de hielo y Latias lo esquiva y ataca con furia dragón Latios intenta usar rayo pero Latias usa viento helado y lo paraliza

Latias: hermano detente no deseo herirte

Latios: no puedo el es muy fuerte

Latias: el de quien hablas

mientras Jolteon corre a el salón donde vio el orbe

Jolteon:donde estará la joya alma

¿?:buscas esto [alzando la joya alma]

Jolteon: esa voz tu eras quien me controlaba no

¿?:si así es soy Darkrai

Jolteon: Darkrai

Darkrai:si te esperada desde hace mucho

Jolteon: porque me hiciste matar pokemon

Darkrai:yo jamás te hice matar tu lo deseabas no, deseabas vengarte de todos y solo te di una pequeña ayuda

Jolteon: no es verdad yo jamás desee herir a nadie

Darkrai:ah no y entonces cuando lastimaste a tu hermano

Jolteon: eso fue por tu culpa

Darkrai:no tu lo hiciste por ti misma

Jolteon: basta dame la joya alma

Darkrai:quieres esto mmm esta bien tómala [lanzándola a Jolteon]

Jolteon: bien se la llevare a mi madre

Darkrai:ok te esperare se que no tardaras pues todos estarán ya muertos [riéndose]

Jolteon: [aterrada] d-de que hablas

Darkrai:ve y averígualo

Eevee aterrada sale corriendo

[5 minutos antes]

Celebi: bien peleare

Houndoom: ok te matare

Celebi usa su Psychic mas no funciona y Houndoom la atrapa y usa mordida

Celebi: [dice en su mente] es el fin no puedo escapar lo siento Ninetales, Eevee me hubiera gustado ayudarlos una vez mas [empezando a agonizar ]pero esto es lo ultimo que puedo hacer

Celebi usa canto mortal en Houndoom

Houndoom: q que esto [debilitándose]

Celebi: estoy ya muy débil y se que estoy muriendo así que morirás conmigo

Houndoom: n-no [empezando a agonizar también]

Celebi y Houndoom mueren

Todos: Celebi no

Houndoom: bien uno menos quien sigue

Ninetales: Celebi amiga te vengare tu muerte no será en vano

Latias: hijo te pediré solo una ultima cosa venga a nuestra amiga

Ninetales: si madre lo haré

Latios: creen poder vencernos

Ninetales: si Celebi no habrá muerto en vano

Latios: bien los exterminare ahora infierno carmesí [atacando a Vulpix y a Pikachu

Latias: [por telepatía] hijo empuja a Luxray al ataque de mi hermano y después entra al brazalete Pikachu entra al brazalete si quieres vivir

Vulpix y Pikachu: bien

Ninetales golpea a Luxray y Raichu queda en ángulo al ataque de Latios y Pikachu entra al brazalete

Luxray y Raichu: noooo [recibiendo el ataque y muriendo]

Latios: crees que nos derrotaras así bien trueno [hiriendo a Latias]

Latias cae mientras Latios se prepara para atacar

Latias: [por telepatia] hijo estoy muy débil salgan del brazalete pues si se rompe quedaran atrapados dentro para siempre

Vulpix y Pikachu: queee

Vulpix y Pikachu salen del brazalete cuando Latios dispara un rayo a Latias esta a penas lo esquiva y Vulpix y Pikachu disparan sus ataques mas poderosos a Latios este trata de esquivarlo mas Latias lo sujeta y el ataque los atraviesa a los 2

Vulpix y Pikachu: Latias nooo

mientras cae Latios dispara su hiper rayo a Vulpix y a Pikachu los cuales no lo esquivan al quedar tristes por la muerte de Latias en eso entra Eevee


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30 NO TE RINDAS EEVEE VS UMBREON Y LA MADRE DE EEVEE

Eevee llega y ve todo con horror ve muerta a Celebi a Latias y agonizando a Pikachu y a Vulpix

Eevee: no porque yo no lo valía

Las hermanas de eevee : Eevee

Eevee: déjenme sola

Las hermanas de eevee: hermana

Eevee: todo es mi culpa si yo hubiera muerto nada habría pasado

Espeon: Eevee yo

Eevee: no hermana lo siento pero es verdad todos murieron por mi ustedes y ahora mi madre y los demás como esperas que me sienta

Umbreon: si todo es tu culpa Eevee

Eevee: Umbreon

Umbreon: si a pesar de todo no pudiste salvar a nadie

Eevee: es verdad solo soy una Eevee inútil tal y como paso en mi aldea

Umbreon: bien trasfórmate en mi y busquemos venganza

Las hermanas de eevee: [dicen furiosas no te dejaremos

Eevee: basta es mi decisión

Las hermanas de eevee: pero hermana

Eevee: solo denme un solo motivo para no hacerlo

Las hermanas de eevee:...

Eevee: por favor denme un motivo para no vengar a mi madre y a los demás

Las hermanas de eevee:...

Eevee: eso pensé realmente desee no volver a ser como fui mas parece que es mi destino hermanas perdónenme

Espeon: Eevee

Umbreon: bien Darkrai no me detendré hasta matarte

Umbreon regresa con Darkrai

Darkrai:vaya tardaste mucho pensé que saldrías corriendo y llorando

Umbreon: no jamás lo haré vengo a terminar con todo

Darkrai:bien pero antes deseo preguntarte algo

Umbreon: no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme

Darkrai:esto si y es de tu madre Jolteon

Umbreon: no hables de ella

Darkrai:solo dime te contaron lo que paso con ella en el templo de Latias

Umbreon: si lo se ella vivió allí

Darkrai:entonces no sabes porque abandono el templo y dejo el collar que posees

Umbreon: no creo que sea algo importante ahora

Darkrai:pregúntale a tus hermanas que paso

Umbreon: no me interesa saberlo

Darkrai:vaya te da miedo saber la verdad no

Umbreon: hermanas de que habla

Vaporeon: no lo escuches hermana

Umbreon: díganme que paso en el templo

Espeon: no es algo importante hermana

Darkrai: si ellas no te quieren decir nada es porque saben la verdad no

Umbreon: Espeon muéstrame que paso

Espeon:[suspira y dice triste] no puedo no te gustara lo que veras hermana

Umbreon: muéstramelo ahora hermana [dice furiosa]

Espeon: ok pero es bajo tu responsabilidad hermana

Umbreon: bien ya nada me importa

Espeon le nuestra lo que vivió la madre de Eevee

Eevee: bien esta todo preparado me iré al templo del sur

al salir de su aldea ve a un Vulpix herido

Eevee: te encuentras bien

Vulpix: ...[desmayándose]

ella lo lleva a donde vivía y lo cura después de unos días

Eevee: veo que ya estas mejor

Vulpix: si gracias a ti

Eevee: bien creo que ya es tiempo de irme puedes quedarte en mi casa pues no se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera

Vulpix: t-te iras

Eevee: si debo ir al templo del sur

Vulpix: ya veo pero

Eevee: no te preocupes hay bastante comida y en esta aldea nadie te molestara así que podrás vivir tranquilo Vulpix

Vulpix: a un así desearía poder pagarte lo que haz hecho por mi

Eevee: no te preocupes el hecho de verte ya recuperado es ya bastante pago bien me iré

Vulpix: Eevee

Eevee: si necesitas algo

Vulpix: deseo ser tu sirviente

Eevee: m-mi sirviente

Vulpix: si llévame contigo no seré ninguna carga para ti trabajare duro y jamás te arrepentirás de mi

Eevee: lo siento pero no puedo

Vulpix: es porque soy débil no

Eevee: no, no es eso al contrario pero se bien que a ustedes les desagrada ser sirvientes de otros pokemon no Vulpix

Vulpix: si pero en tu caso yo te debo mi vida

Eevee: pero eso no me justifica a hacerte mi esclavo no

Vulpix:...

Eevee: mejor deseo que seas mi amigo esta bien Vulpix

Vulpix: Eevee lo haré

Eevee: bien cuida mi casa y cuando regrese te contare lo que haya visto en el templo ok

Vulpix: Eevee puedo pedirte algo

Eevee: si mientras este en mis posibilidades

Vulpix: bien se que en tu aldea tienen las piedras de evolución no

Eevee: si somos sus guardianes

Vulpix: podría usar yo la piedra fuego

Eevee: mmm realmente deseas ser un Ninetales

Vulpix: si me gustaría

Eevee: bien acompáñame

la madre de Eevee sale con Vulpix y se dirigen a donde estaba la casa de los padres de Eevee y entran en ella y ven el cofre de las piedras evolutivas

Eevee: ok mira dentro del cofre están las piedras de evolución toca la de color rojo y tu deseo se cumplirá

Vulpix: Eevee gracias

Vulpix abre el baúl y toca la piedra roja y se trasforma

Ninetales: Eevee jamás podré pagarte esto gracias

Eevee: no es nada bien debo irme y que harás

Ninetales: me iré también al bosque y entrenare para ser mas fuerte

Eevee: ya veo bien cuídate mucho[ marchándose]

Eevee se dirige al templo del sur mas siente que alguien la sigue así después de 2 horas volteo molesta y dice

Eevee: ya basta Ninetales se que eres tu si deseas acompañarme bien pero será hasta las faldas de la montaña ok si me sigues después de eso me enfadare contigo de verdad

Ninetales:[ saliendo detrás de un árbol ] ok pero

Eevee: nada es la única condición que te pido si no regresa

Ninetales: bien Eevee lo haré

Eevee: porque me seguiste sabes bien que en la aldea nadie te hubiera molestado

Ninetales: si y no estarías tu verdad

Eevee: si pero no me iré para siempre regresare pronto

Ninetales: aun así yo te extrañare

Eevee: Ninetales yo

Ninetales: bien te llevare al templo del sur y regresare al bosque

así 2 días después Ninetales y Eevee llegan ala montaña del templo del sur

Ninetales: bien aquí nos despedimos cuídate y espero que nos veamos pronto

Ninetales: ok Eevee te deseo mucha suerte

Eevee: gracias [empezando a escalar la montaña]

Ninetales la ve escalar la montaña mas es tan alta que pronta Eevee desaparece de su vista

Ninetales:[saliendo una lagrima y regresando al bosque dice] cuídate Eevee

mientras Eevee sube puede ver como el bosque empieza a verse mas y mas pequeño mas no puede ver la cima y dice para si

Eevee: no creí que fuera tan alta

Eevee tarda 2 días con sus noches en escalar la montaña al llegar a la cima ve a Latios y a Latias

Latios: mira hermana tenemos visitas

Latias: vaya como pudo escalar siendo tan escarpada la montaña

Eevee: [cansada] finalmente llegue [desmayándose]

Latias: parece que fue muy agotador para ella verdad

Latios: si dejémosla descansar y mañana nos dirá a que ha venido

Eevee despierta y Latias le pregunta

Latias: veo que ya haz despertado bien deseo saber a que haz venido a este templo

Eevee: hola soy Eevee y he venido a este templo para poder usar el collar de las 7 evoluciones

Latias: ya veo y que te hace pensar que una Eevee insignificante como tu le permitiría yo usar ese collar

Eevee: Latias yo se bien porque nos odias a los Eevees pero no es justo que no me permitas usar el collar

Latias: no, te equivocas no los odio, solo a los miembros de tu familia siendo los descendientes de la 7° hermana

Eevee: Latias yo

Latias: no hay nada que decir márchate de este templo ahora

Eevee: p-pero Latias

Latias: márchate ahora o te matare

Eevee: [con voz de suplica]Latias por favor escúchame

Latias: [dice furiosa]que quieres que escuche que te arrepientes de lo que hicieron bien ve y discúlpate con Ninetales en la otra vida

Latias usa su fuego en Eevee y esta salta mas el fuego quema parte del pelo y la piel de la cola de Eevee

Eevee: noooo mi cola me duele

Latias: y eso que no use mi fuerza real

Latias alza a Eevee de la cola y la saca del templo

Eevee: Latias escúchame si [ sintiendo una punzada en su cola]

Latias la arroja fuera del templo mas al lanzarla le logra arrancar un mechón de su cola al voltear Eevee ve como lanza el mechón al aire y lo quema con su fuego y le dice

Latias: márchate ahora si te veo otra vez te matare ok [entrando al templo]

Eevee: Latias

Latios: será mejor que regreses

Eevee: no puedo

Latios: sabes que mi hermana jamás los perdonara

Eevee: si lo se pero yo

Latios: Eevee márchate si te encuentra mi hermana podrías quedar con algo mas que tu cola quemada

Eevee:[viendo su cola dice] no importa me quedare y haré lo que sea

Latios: [marchándose] bien ya estas advertida es tu decisión

Eevee pasa 4 días afuera del templo sin comer mientras Latios y Latias la ven cada día estar en el sol sin quejarse y en el frió sin ninguna protección

Latios: hermana habla con ella es triste ver como esta sufriendo

Latias: no aun no es muy poco por lo que ella hizo no hermano

Latios: ella te refieres a Umbreon verdad

Latias: si perdimos a un buen amigo y jamás perdonare a los Eevee de esa aldea

Latios: pero hermana

Latias: no ella escogió sufrir pues que lo haga no me importa

al inicio del 5 día Eevee esta muy débil y en la noche cae desmayada

Latios: no puedo mas hermana la voy a curar

Latias: no te lo permitiré hermano si debe morir que así sea

Latios: bien no tengo opción [dándole una bofetada a Latias ]

Latias: hermano porque

Latios: bien por donde empiezo bueno primero por decir esa estupidez de que Eevee muera después por darme ordenes yo soy tu hermano mayor y vas a respetarme ok bien ahora vas a salir y traerás a Eevee y tu la vas a curar ok

Latias: pero hermano

Latios: [dice furioso] hazlo ahora

Latias sale del templo y ve a Eevee esta la alza y la lleva al cuarto donde después su hija viviría al despertar ve a Latias entrar

Eevee: d-donde estoy

Latias: en el templo

Eevee: L-Latias yo

Latias: [dice seria] escúchame bien estas viva porque mi hermano tuvo lastima de ti y te salvo mas cuando te repongas te bajaremos de la montaña esta claro

Eevee: pero Latias yo

Latias se da la vuelta y sale del cuarto Eevee ve comida tirada en el suelo y empieza a comer triste

Pasan varios días y Eevee se recupera poco a poco mas ve con tristeza la frialdad de Latias la cual la atiende de mala gana mas un día Eevee habla con Latios

Latios: bien veo que ya estas recuperada verdad

Eevee: si así es

Latios: bien te bajare del templo y regresaras a tu aldea

Eevee: Latios crees que tu hermana nos perdone algún día

Latios: no lo creo ella estimaba mucho a Ninetales igual que Cresselia, Celebi , Mew y muchos otros

Eevee: bien entonces no me queda mas que hacer solo deseaba decirle a Latias el motivo de escalar la montaña

Latios: era para tratar de usar el collar no

Eevee: no era solo por eso es por algo que nos dijo un Xatu

Latios: y que les dijo

Eevee: bien el nos dijo :

Xatu: la 7° hermana regresara y nacerá en esta aldea así que una Eevee debe ir al templo del sur y aprender a usar el collar de las 7 evoluciones antes de que ella nazca y así el destino del mundo estará a salvo

Eevee: nadie quiso venir pues todos tienen miedo de Umbreon mas yo decidí venir pensando en que tal vez podría lograrlo [dice triste]

Latios: ya veo pero

Eevee: ya no importa soy una inútil mi mayor logro será tener el pelo de mi cola quemada gracias Latios yo bajare sola [ alejándose]

Latios: Eevee espera

Eevee: no te molestes puedo bajar sola y en caso de que muera nadie me extrañara

Latios: Eevee te gustaría vivir en el templo

Eevee: v-vivir aquí pero

Latios: he visto en tu mente y se que es verdad lo que me dijiste así que no puedo ignorar lo que te han pedido

Eevee: si pero Latias

Latios: hablare con ella además ella debe de saber lo que te dijeron

Eevee: Latios gracias

Latios busca a su hermana y al encontrarla le dice

Latios: debemos hablar hermana

Latias: pasa algo

Latios: si Eevee vivirá en el templo

Latias: [furiosa]no lo permitiré hermano

Latios: no importa es decisión mía mañana hará la prueba y si la pasa podrá vivir en el templo y es mi ultima palabra esta claro hermana [dejándola sola]

Latias: [con voz triste dice]esta bien hermano

Latios llega con Eevee y le dice

Latios: todo listo descansa y mañana veré si puedes vivir en el templo

al día siguiente Latios lleva a Eevee al cuarto donde esta la joya alma

y le dice

Latios: Eevee bien en este cuarto esta la joya alma y es lo que mi hermana y yo hemos custodiado desde hace mucho tiempo

Eevee: que bella es

Latios: bien Eevee dime si te diera el collar que harías

Eevee: a que te refieres

Latios: bien mira el collar esta junto a la joya alma yo debo de ir a ver a mi hermana así que te dejare aquí ok [ saliendo]

Eevee: b-bien te esperare

Latios sale del cuarto y Eevee ve el collar Eevee desea tomarlo pero sabe que Latias se molestaría además si pudiera vivir allí tal vez un día Latias la dejaría usarlo

Eevee:[diciendo para si] mejor esperare afuera

al salir ve a Latios y este le dice

Latios: felicidades Eevee haz pasado la prueba

Eevee: prueba de que hablas

Latios le explica sobre la prueba del templo y de que a partir de ese momento el templo la ha aceptado y así Eevee puede vivir allí varios días después Eevee busca a Latias

Eevee: Latias puedo hablar contigo

Latias: no tengo nada que hablar contigo márchate [dice dolida]

Eevee: escúchame por favor es todo lo que te pido

Latias: y porque debo de hacerlo

Eevee: bien mira después de escucharme puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo no intentare nada

Latias: bien te escucho

Eevee: Latias deben de poder usar el collar en mi aldea

Latias: y porque

EeveeEevee le cuenta lo que Xatu les dijo y al terminar Latias esta sorprendida

Latias: Eevee entonces tu

Eevee: si yo quise venir pues en mi aldea todos temen de Umbreon pero yo se bien que la Eevee que pueda usar el collar lograra cumplir lo que Xatu dijo, bien Latias puedes matarme si lo deseas y tal vez con mi muerte puedas perdonar a mi aldea aunque no creo valer tanto [dice cerrando los ojos]

Latias: entonces haré algo que debí hacer desde que te vi

Eevee: bien Latias hazlo

Latias: bien pero antes Eevee [dándole una bofetada a Eevee]

Eevee:[viendo a latias]...

Eevee la recibe mas no se queja solo baja la cabeza sin quejarse

Latias: bien ahora solo resta decirte esto

Eevee:...

Latias: perdóname Eevee

Eevee: p-pero Latias

Latias: no escúchame bien es muy difícil para mi decir esto pero he visto la verdad tu no te mereces que te mate al contrario haz soportado todo estar en el sol en el frió sin comer incluso que quemara tu cola y a un así todo lo hiciste pensando solo en tu aldea y ni siquiera aun al pasar la prueba del templo me pediste usar tu el collar sino que otra Eevee lo use y a pesar de todo me ofreces tu vida a cambio de ayudar a tu aldea y ahora se que la única Eevee que merece usar ese collar eres tu

Eevee: Latias gracias

Latias: no Eevee gracias a ti por fin puedo volver a ser como era y con respecto a la bofetada fue por decir que tu no vales nada ahora curare la herida de tu cola

Eevee: Latias yo deseo que la dejes así será un recuerdo de que pude lograr hablar contigo y llevare esta marca con orgullo

a partir de ese día Latias deja que Eevee use el collar y así pasan años un día reciben una visita

¿?: hola soy Shaymin y vine para aprender a usar las trasformaciones

Latias: hola Shaymin bienvenida

Eevee: hola Shaymin

Shaymin: Latias ella es una Eevee no

Latias: si así es porque

Eevee: p-pero tu habías dicho

Latias: si lo se pero ella es diferente es mi alumna y vive aquí esta claro Shaymin

Shaymin: si Latias

Latias: bien acompáñame te diré donde dormirás

Latias lleva a Shaymin al cuarto de Eevee y les dice

Latias: bien mientras vivas aquí este será tu cuarto así que espero que sean buenas amigas ok [saliendo]

Shaymin: vaya así que Latias acepto a una Eevee que raro y que te paso en la cola

Eevee: n-nada cosas de entrenamiento[ocultando su cola]

Eevee y Shaymin practican en el templo bajo la supervisión de Latias y así Shaymin no lo puede lograr mas ve que Eevee si tiene progresos esto entristece a Shaymin y una noche Eevee ve a Shaymin llorando

Shaymin: no puedo soy una inútil

Eevee: Shaymin estas bien

Shaymin: Eevee vete deseo estar sola

Eevee: Shaymin dime que te pasa

Shaymin: [gritando muy triste]te parece poco por mas que intento no logro trasformarme en cambio tu ya puedes usar 2 trasformaciones de tu collar

Eevee: Shaymin lo siento no pensé que te sentirías mal por eso

Shaymin: si y lo peor es que tu te esfuerzas mucho y por mas que intento seguir tu ritmo obtengo peores resultados

Eevee: Shaymin tengo una idea tratare de ir mas lento y así podrás sentirte con menos presión ok

Shaymin: Eevee harías eso por mi

Eevee: claro somos amigas no

Shaymin: amiga gracias

Eevee: no olvídalo

así con la ayuda de Eevee Shaymin logra dominar su transformación

Shaymin: Eevee gracias no lo hubiera logrado sin ti

Eevee: Shaymin tu eres muy talentosa en cambio a mi me faltan 4 trasformaciones

Shaymin: no te preocupes lo lograras

Latias: bien Shaymin es tiempo debes regresar a tu templo

Shaymin: p-pero Latias

Latias: lo siento pero es necesario yo ya no tengo nada que enseñarte y has estado fuera de tu templo por mucho tiempo

Shaymin: Latias yo

Latias: bien descansa hoy y mañana te llevare a tu templo

Shaymin: bien Latias

Latias: no estés triste podrás venir a ver a Eevee cuando quieras

Shaymin: gracias Latias

al día siguiente Shaymin se despide de todos y se aleja con Latias

pasan mas años y por fin la madre de Eevee puede dominar las trasformaciones y un día Latias le dice

Latias: hoy nos visitara alguien así que quiero que seas muy paciente con ella pues en realidad ella sufrió mas que todos nosotros la muerte de Ninetales esta claro Eevee

Eevee: si Latias lo haré

esa tarde Eevee ve a Celebi

Latias: hola Celebi a pasado mucho tiempo no

Celebi: deja las formalidades Latias es verdad que una Eevee vive en este templo y es descendiente de la 7° hermana

Latias: si y no ella vivió en la aldea donde están sus descendientes pero ella es diferente

Celebi: bien no me importa he venido aquí a matarla

Latias: lo siento Celebi pero no te dejare hacerlo

Celebi: entonces no te importa que Umbreon mato a nuestro amigo

Latias:[muy seria le dice] si Umbreon y tu o no lo recuerdas

Celebi: [llorando]Latias tenias que recordármelo

Latias: lo siento amiga pero es la verdad yo también quise matar a Eevee pero ella me mostró algo que jamás hubiera creído de una Eevee

Celebi: y que es

Latias: el sacrificarse por otros tal y como lo hicieron las 6 hermanas

Celebi: a que te refieres

Latias: bien te contare

Latias le cuenta todo lo que le hizo ella a Eevee y al terminar Celebi esta conmovida

Celebi: Latias es verdad todo

Latias: si es verdad

Celebi: puedo hablar con ella

Latias: si pero prométeme no hacerle nada

Celebi: lo juro como podría después de lo que sufrió

Latias: bien iré por ella

al salir Celebi piensa

Celebi: Latias perdóname pero voy a vengar a Ninetales

Latias va a traer a Eevee y al llegar Eevee esta muy nerviosa

Eevee: h-ho la Celebi

Celebi: hola Eevee

Latias: bien los dejare solos [marchándose]

Celebi: bien Eevee deseaba conocerte

Eevee: d-deseabas conocerme pero porque

Celebi: bien tu sabes porque los odiamos no

Eevee: si lo se es por la 7° hermana no

Celebi: así es y el motivo que hoy me trajo al templo es matarte Eevee

Eevee: [con voz triste] ya veo deseas vengarte no Celebi

Celebi: si al ir a el templo de ho oh este no me dejo vengarme de la 7° hermana y me dijo de ti por ello morirás Eevee

Eevee: bien si Latias te dejo a solas conmigo es porque esta de acuerdo así que haz lo que debas hacer Celebi [cerrando los ojos]

Celebi: ok lo haré canto mortal

Celebi va a usar su ataque mas se detiene y empieza a llorar

Eevee:...

Celebi: no pude Ninetales lo siento de verdad lo intente pero

Eevee: Celebi yo deseo disculparme se bien que no es lo mismo que si lo hiciera la 7° hermana pero en verdad lamento que Ninetales haya muerto se que todos ustedes lo estimaban mucho y también se que ella murió lamentando sus acciones así que espero que un día nos puedas perdonar a mi aldea y a mi

Celebi: Eevee yo

Eevee: si se que es mucho pero espero que algún día suceda

Celebi: no Eevee en verdad Latias tenia razón eres diferente y en verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga

Eevee: C-Celebi en verdad lo dices

Celebi: si solo conocí a otro pokemon que era muy parecido a ti y era Ninetales el protegió a muchos pokemon por eso lo estimaban y además era un gran amigo nuestro además ahora entiendo ala Eevee de el templo de ho oh en verdad ella si sufrió mucho y tal y como tu estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para que yo lograra mi venganza

Eevee: gracias Celebi no sabes lo que significa para nosotros tu perdón

Latias:[entrando] bien la comida esta lista Celebi porque no te quedas a comer

Celebi: si me gustaría mucho

finalmente Eevee puede usar todo el poder del collar y un día

Eevee: bien esto sorprenderá a Latias

Eevee busca a Latias y le dice

Eevee: Latias ven deseo mostrarte algo

Latias: que pasa me dijiste que hoy descansarías no Eevee

Eevee: si pero lo logre por fin pude lograr una técnica

Latias: y cual es

Eevee: la transformación múltiple

Latias: p-pero es muy peligroso

Eevee: no te preocupes creo poder controlarla

Latias: estas segura

Eevee: si te la mostrare

así Eevee salta y se convierte en Vaporeon da un giro y se trasforma en Flareon salta de nuevo y se convierte en Jolteon al caer se trasforma en Espeon da 2 giros y se trasforma en Glaceon saltando se convierte en Leafeon se sienta y se trasforma en Umbreon y dice ahora el final poder de las 7 evoluciones Eevee empieza a brilla y su cuerpo adquiere un color arco iris mas cuando esta por terminar Eevee siente un debilitamiento y cae

Latias:[asustada] Eevee que te pasa

Eevee: [gritando]no mi cuerpo me duele mucho

Latias: Eevee resiste

Latios: Latias que pasa

Latias: no lo se quiso intentar una técnica y se debilito pero el poder no la abandona

Latios: ya veo es una tonta su cuerpo esta haciéndose pedazos por tanto poder que recibió si esto continua morirá

Latias: [asustada]pero que podemos hacer

Latios: bien lo único que tu puedes hacer es hacer que ella evolucione es la única manera de salvarla

Latias: entiendo, recuerdo que tenemos un fragmento de la piedra trueno no hermano

Latios: si pero debemos de hacerlo pronto su cuerpo no resistirá mucho

Latias: iré por ella

Latias sale rápidamente mientras Eevee empieza a agonizar al regresar Eevee apenas respira

Latias: bien aquí la tengo

Latios: bien lánzala a donde esta Eevee

Latias: lanzarla

Latios: si Eevee tiene tanto poder que si la tocamos podría su cuerpo explotar hazlo ahora

Latias lo hace y al tocar a Eevee esta brilla y libera toda la energía derribando a Latios y a Latias al ver ya no ven a Eevee solo a Jolteon

Latios: llévala a su cuarto y cúrala después hablare con ella

Latias: s-si hermano

Latias la lleva a su cuarto mas Jolteon pasa varios días inconsciente al despertar ve a Latias

Jolteon: q-que me paso

Latias: eres una idiota casi mueres [dice triste]

Jolteon: Latias perdóname no quería preocuparte creí que podría lograrlo

Latias: y por desgracia ya no podrás usar el collar

Jolteon:[dice triste] Latias por favor seré mas cuidadosa

Latias: no es por eso mira tus patas

Jolteon ve sus patas y con tristeza dice

Jolteon: entiendo

Latias: lo siento pero fue la única forma de salvar tu vida

Jolteon: gracias Latias

Latios: hermana es tiempo debo de hablar con ella

Latias: hermano pero

Latios: hermana tu sabes la ley del templo y no es algo cuestionable

Latias: bien los dejare solos [saliendo]

Latios:[dice triste]bien es momento de decírtelo debes irte del templo

Jolteon: Latios yo

Latios: lo siento pero es decisión del templo te bajare pero jamás podrás regresar

Jolteon: entiendo puedo despedirme de Latias

Latios: si puedes quedarte hoy mas solo una cosa no salgas del templo por ningún motivo de hacerlo ya no podrás ver el templo ni a nosotros entiendes

Jolteon: si Latios y gracias por todo

esa noche Jolteon y Latias lloran y Jolteon le dice a Latias

Jolteon: Latias

Latias: si

Jolteon: tengo algo que pedirte

Latias: si dime que es

Jolteon: dejare el collar en el templo

Latias: ese collar es tuyo llévatelo

Jolteon: no Latias fui una tonta y demostré que no soy de fiar así que si al regresar a mi aldea y tengo una hija dale a ella en collar

Latias: bien lo prometo

Jolteon: Latias

Latias: si

Jolteon: gracias por estar conmigo y ser una gran amiga

Latias: no al contrario

al día siguiente Latios y Latias bajan a Jolteon Latios sujeta a Jolteon a un en el suelo mientras de despiden Jolteon le pregunta porque y Latios le dice que al soltarla jamás los volverá a ver Jolteon esta triste y llora al igual que Latias finalmente Latios suelta a Jolteon y Latios y Latias desaparecen

Jolteon: Latios Latias [dice llorando] gracias por todo

Latias trata de hablar con Jolteon mas ella ya no puede verla ni oírla

Latios: bien debemos regresar ya no podemos hacer nada

Latios: si lo se adiós amiga [regresando al templo]

Eevee ve cuando Celebi lleva el collar a la aldea esto causa revuelo en la aldea Jolteon hace pasar a Celebi

Celebi: hola amiga

Jolteon: hola como estas amiga

Celebi: bien supe que tuviste una hija verdad

Jolteon: si [ dice con orgullo]

Celebi: bien Latias me pidió que te diera el collar de nuevo

Jolteon: gracias pero yo

Celebi: amiga Latias me dijo que espera que tu hija este bien y que te extraña

Jolteon: Latias gracias amiga

Celebi: puedo ver a tu hija

Jolteon: si claro mira esta dormida

Celebi se acerca y ve a Eevee esta es muy pequeña y apenas tiene pelo mas Celebi se queda callada de pronto

Jolteon: Celebi pasa algo

Celebi: ...

Jolteon: Celebi que pasa

Celebi: a-amiga tu hija es la 7° hermana

Jolteon: imposible ella no puede ser como puedes decirme eso Celebi

Celebi: es su cola mira la punta de ella

Jolteon: si tiene una luna y que

Celebi: esa es la marca que Mew le puso a la 7° hermana antes de convertirla en gema

Jolteon: Celebi no digas eso ella es mi hija mi única hija

Celebi: es triste pero es la verdad

Jolteon: Celebi dime porque, no hice lo que Xatu dijo no estuve 300 años en el templo y a pesar de todo no puedo escapar del estigma de la 7° hermana

Celebi: amiga

Jolteon: [viendola con tristeza]entonces Celebi vas a matar a mi hija

Celebi: no, no lo haré ya sufriste bastante y esto será lo que haremos nadie en tu aldea debe de saber la verdad o la vida de tu hija estará en peligro yo iré con Latios y Latias y le diré lo que ha pasado mas ten cuidado en el futuro ya que si Eevee renació es probable que todos estén en peligro por favor ten cuidado y no lo digas a nadie

Jolteon: bien y gracias por todo Celebi

Celebi: si no hay problema amiga y haz que Eevee sea muy feliz pues es lo que su hermana le pidió a Mew

Jolteon: si no te preocupes tratare de que sea lo mas feliz que pueda

Celebi:bien me iré

Jolteon: amiga por favor dile esto a Latias el collar lo guardare y no lo usara mi hija pero si algo me pasa y no sea culpa de eevee dile que ayude a mi hija por favor

Celebi: ok adiós amiga yo también estaré cuidando a Eevee

Jolteon: gracias por todo Celebi

Darkrai: ves ahora todos los odiaban a ustedes Latias , Celebi , Shaymin tus seres queridos todos te odiaban no

Umbreon: [ dice gritando] basta no mientas

Darkrai: dime no te dio tristeza la forma como Latias trato a tu madre o como fue echada del templo

Umbreon: ...

Las hermanasde eevee: [asustadas]hermana

Umbreon: yo arrrrrrgg [gritando de dolor]

Espeon: hermana que pasa

Umbreon: mi cuerpo es como esa vez cuando me controlo

en eso oyen una voz familiar que dice bien el momento llego Umbreon ve en su mente salir de una cortina a otro pokemon mas al acercarse Umbreon se aterra

¿?: bien creo que es mi momento no amo

Umbreon: t-tu eres yo no es verdad

Umbreon malvada: si luchemos


	31. Chapter 31 y 32

CAPITULO 31 LA TÉCNICA DE LAS 7 EVOLUCIONES Y EL SECRETO DE MEW

Las hermanas de eevee: hermana te ayudaremos

Umbreon: no [dice seria] esto es entre nosotras

Umbreon[m]: si no interfieran

Las hermanas de eevee: hermana por favor déjanos ayudarte

Umbreon: [dice triste]no lo siento pero si algo les pasara jamás me lo perdonaría

Las hermanas de eevee: hermana

Umbreon: no esto es por ustedes

Umbreon[m]: bien es el momento luchemos y veamos cual es la mejor

Umbreon: bien empecemos

las 2 empiezan a luchar usando sus mejores técnicas mas la Umbreon maligna empieza a ganar y Umbreon se debilita

Umbreon: es mas fuerte de lo que pensé

Umbreon[m]: bien es momento sombra de oscuridad

una sombra sube por Umbreon y la cubre totalmente

Umbreon[m]: bien pronto seremos una otra vez

Umbreon: no esta vez

Umbreon sale de la sombra mas no cambian sus ojos

Umbreon[m]: porque , porque no funciona

Umbreon: es obvio no la primera vez yo estaba llena de tristeza mas ahora estoy llena de rabia a Darkrai y a ti así que haré lo que debí de hacer antes hermanas perdónenme pero no me detengan

Umbreon se lanza contra la Umbreon maligna y la atrapa del cuello y empieza a herirla

Umbreon[m]: argggg como no es posible tu

Umbreon: si jamás he deseado herir a nadie o matarlo mas contigo haré una excepción [hundiéndole sus colmillos]

antes de que Umbreon la mate Vaporeon la golpea y Espeon la inmoviliza

Umbreon: hermanas porque

Vaporeon: lo sentimos pero ella es nuestra y si alguien debe matarla seremos nosotras hermana

Glaceon: si es nuestra venganza

Las hermanas de eevee: bien listas

Todas: si

todas usan sus ataques en Umbreon y al terminar ya no existe

Umbreon: hermanas ustedes

Espeon: lo sentimos pero no solo tu quería vengarse

Umbreon regresa y ve a Darkrai que la ve decepcionado

Darkrai: bien veo que no te pude controlar verdad

Umbreon: no ahora te matare a ti

Darkrai: no lo creo

Darkrai ataca con su poder de oscuridad pero en ese momento

¿?: no lo harás

Darkrai: Cresselia tu aquí

¿?: si y no es la única

Darkrai: Mew Shaymin

las aves legendarias Lugia y Ho-oh: si no podrás escapar

Darkrai: pero ustedes también

Los 3 hermanos:si no esta sola Eevee

Darkrai: pero como pudieron llegar aquí

Ho-oh: [riendo] no creerás que te dejaría llevarte a Eevee tan fácilmente al desaparecer todos llame a Cresselia y pudimos seguirlos

Moltres: nosotros también aunque odiamos a Umbreon tu eres el responsable de todo

Umbreon: todos gracias

Mew: Umbreon es el momento sígueme

Umbreon: adonde iremos

Mew: debemos de prepararnos Cresselia síguenos

Cresselia: bien

Mew Cresselia y Umbreon salen del cuarto mientras los demás luchan al llegar a otro cuarto Mew les dice

Mew: ok escuchen bien no tenemos mucho tiempo Umbreon regresa a ser Eevee

Umbreon: e-esta bien Mew

Cresselia: que tienes en mente Mew

Mew: bien primero debemos de coordinarnos y para ello debemos hablar con tus 6 hermanas Eevee

Eevee: p-pero eso es imposible

Cresselia: no, hay una forma ahora entiendo porque me pediste venir con ustedes verdad Mew

Mew: exacto solo tu puedes hacerlo

Eevee:de que hablan

Mew: bien entraremos a tu mente y allí prepararemos todo

Cresselia: bien Eevee relájate será como cuando te visite mientras dormías

Eevee se relaja y Cresselia y Mew entran ala mente de Eevee

Las hermanas de eevee: ...

Mew: bien no pensé nunca volver a vernos y menos en estas circunstancias pero es importante prepararnos

Vaporeon: que quieres que hagamos

Mew: Vaporeon tu lo sabes mejor que nadie

Vaporeon: quieres que usemos la técnica de las 7 evoluciones verdad

Mew: si

Leafeon: me opongo eso matara a nuestra hermana

Glaceon: si no podemos permitir que ella muera otra vez

Jolteon: Mew una vez lo hicimos sabiendo las consecuencias

Espeon: Mew dime en verdad crees que sacrificaremos a nuestra hermana

Mew: no por ello les contare el secreto de la técnica

Las hermanas de eevee: cual secreto

Mew: bien eso se lo explique a Espeon y a Vaporeon que al ser 6 la técnica seria mortal pues tendría que compensar el total de energía usada pero al ser las 7 la técnica es menos riesgosa pero no por ello deja de ser peligrosa

Las hermanas de eevee:a que te refieres Mew

Mew: bien al ser las 7 la técnica es mas poderosa pero si se comete un error puede ser fatal

Eevee: bien lo haré

Todas: hermana no

Eevee: perdónenme pero ya no tengo nada que perder todos están muertos mis padres , Latias, Celebi, Pikachu, mi hermano y Latios a decir verdad si muero será derrotando a Darkrai y así vengare a todos

Mew: Eevee yo

Eevee: Mew la ultima vez que nos vimos te dije que al morir pagaría parte de mis crímenes no, pues bien esta vez deseo que me digas como usar la técnica de las 7 evoluciones y poder vengar a todos

Mew: bien Eevee te contare como hacerlo

Eevee: gracias Mew

mientras Darkrai lucha contra todos pero con su poder puede mantenerlos a raya

Darkrai: [riéndose] jamás me ganaran

Ho-oh: eso crees [pensando Mew confió en ti]

en eso regresa Umbreon y dice

Umbreon: déjenlo el es mío

Zapdos: pero Umbreon

Umbreon: por favor aléjense no quiero que ninguno salga herido ya fueron muchos los sacrificios por un día

Lugia: bien Umbreon confió en ti [alejándose con todos]

Umbreon: bien Darkrai esto es ahora entre nosotros

Darkrai: bien te matare sin problema

así Umbreon usa sus mejores técnicas mas esas no pueden herir a Darkrai y Umbreon empieza a debilitarse

Umbreon: porque no puedo herirlo

Lugia: ya se el motivo [ diciendo a todos] es la oscuridad mientras nos rodee Darkrai será invencible debemos quitar esta oscuridad

Cresselia: escuchen todos debemos concentrar nuestro poder y atacar el templo pues de el proviene la oscuridad

las aves legendarias Lugia y Ho-oh: de acuerdo

Los 3 hermanos y Shaymin: si esta bien

Mew: Umbreon prepárate

Umbreon: listas hermanas

Todas: si

Umbreon: bien ahora

Las 7 hermanas: técnica de las 7 evoluciones

el cuerpo de Umbreon brilla y lanza un rayo de luz a Darkrai mientras Lugia y los demás atacan al templo

Darkrai:[dice con miedo] no, no puedo ser vencido aquí

en ese momento Umbreon empieza a debilitarse

Umbreon:[muy debil] no podré seguir mucho tiempo

en eso en su mente

Jolteon: no te rindas hija

Umbreon: madre

Latias: si hija somos tus 2 madres

Umbreon: [ triste] perdóname si hubiera llegado antes

Latias: hija no te rindas todos confían en ti

Vulpix: hermana yo creo en ti

Umbreon: hermano yo

Celebi: Eevee no te des por vencida nosotros creemos en ti

Umbreon: Celebi

Pikachu: si Eevee no te rindas

Umbreon: Pikachu

Latios: también te ayudare

Umbreon: Latios tu también

Latias: bien hija te ayudaremos dándote nuestra energía

Umbreon: pero madre ustedes

Latias: no te preocupes estaremos bien

Todos: listos ahora

todos concentran su energía en Umbreon y el rayo se incrementa mientras Darkrai desaparece y el templo empieza a derrumbarse Umbreon cae débil y dice

Umbreon: gracias [desmayándose]

al despertar Eevee esta con Mew y Cresselia en su templo

Cresselia: Eevee estas bien

Eevee: si [dice triste]

Cresselia: lo hiciste muy bien

Eevee: no lo hice sola mi madre Jolteon, Latias, Latios, Celebi, Pikachu y mi hermano me ayudaron en el ultimo momento

Cresselia: ya veo

Eevee: Cresselia gracias por todo [alejándose]

Cresselia: Eevee adonde vas

Eevee: ya no tengo nada porque vivir así que me iré a esperar mi muerte

Cresselia: Eevee no digas esas cosas aun eres la hija de Latias o ya olvidaste eso

Eevee: pero que tiene que ver eso Cresselia

Cresselia: pues bien tu te has convertido en la guardiana del templo del sur

Eevee: Cresselia no te burles de mi yo no soy un pokemon legendario o tengo el poder de mi madre Latias

Cresselia: en realidad si lo tienes Eevee pero será mejor que Mew te explique todo

Mew: si Eevee hay algo que necesito decirte

Eevee: si Mew

Mew: perdóname

Eevee: pero Mew porque dices eso

Mew: bien te contare todo

Eevee: de que hablas Mew

Mew: bien escúchame después de que moriste yo sabia que el enemigo era Darkrai

Cresselia:[dice furiosa] tu sabias quien era desde el principio

Mew: si yo lo sabia

Cresselia: y porque no nos lo dijiste antes

Mew: no tenia pruebas y el era alguien muy poderoso como lo pudieron ver

Eevee: Mew eso es lo que me querías decir

Mew: no pues bien como te decía yo sabia que el trataría de controlarte una vez mas por ello no tenia confianza en tu aldea hasta que conocí a tu madre

Eevee: mi madre a que te refieres

Mew: bien yo tengo la capacidad de guardar mi ser en cualquier pokemon si que este lo note así yo estuve con el padre de Vulpix con Xatu y con Pikachu si que ellos lo notaran pero te contare por orden yo vi a tu madre y me agrado su forma de ser era una pokemon desinteresada no era mala y ayudaba siempre a otros así que yo la escogí para ser tu madre

Eevee: t-tu la escogiste p pero de que hablas

Mew:bien yo entre en Xatu y le di la visión de la 7° hermana sabiendo que tu madre seria la única en tratar de ir al templo de Latias y entre en el padre de Vulpix para ver como era ella con un desconocido

Eevee: p-pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo

Mew: bien como te mostró Espeon Latias y muchos otros pokemon los odiaban por tu pasado no Eevee

Eevee: si es verdad

Mew: bien Eevee como viste tu madre sufrió bastante en el templo del sur yo sabia que eso pasaría pero confié en el corazón de tu madre y como vez no solo logro que Latias los perdonara sino también Celebi y Shaymin llegando incluso a ser grandes amigas

Eevee: si pero porque dices que elegiste a mi madre

Mew: bien al estar en el templo tu madre adquirió el poder de este además del poder del collar esto era fundamental pues tu no tendrías que pasar 300 años en el templo tratando de usar el collar tu madre ya tendría ese poder y te lo heredaría ella a ti

Cresselia: entiendo es por eso que Eevee posee la no presencia y puede usar las transformaciones verdad Mew

Mew: si fue algo que contemple después al saber que los dark pokemon habían atacado tu aldea comprendí que Darkrai regresaría a buscarte por ello me uní a Pikachu y decidí viajar contigo además de ver si habías cambiado los únicos que supieron que yo iba contigo fueron Azelf ,Mesprit, Uxiel y tu hermano Vulpix

Eevee: el lo sabia y porque no me dijo nada

Mew: yo le pedí que guardara el secreto por su seguridad de ustedes si Darkrai lo hubiera sabido hubiera enviado a mas pokemon a matarlos

Eevee: tu lo viste todo

Mew: si bien Eevee es tiempo debemos ir a otro lugar

Eevee: a donde iremos

Mew: iremos a ver a alguien que esta esperadote

CAPITULO 32 FINAL UN NUEVO INICIO

Mew lleva a Eevee a un templo y Eevee ve en este templo decorado con estatuas de muchos pokemon

Eevee: Mew en que templo estamos

Mew: no puedo decírtelo mas el te espera

Eevee: de quien hablas

Mew: es alguien que conociste hace mucho

Eevee entra al cuarto y el pokemon que ella ve la deja sin aliento

Jirachi: hola Eevee

Eevee: Jirachi tu

Jirachi: si a pasado mucho tiempo

Eevee: si desde ese deseo verdad

Jirachi: primero debo disculparme jamás quise que sufrieras mas eso es parte de pedir deseos sin saber las consecuencias bien el motivo de haberle pedido a Mew que vinieras es concederte tu mayor deseo

Eevee: Jirachi ya aprendí mi lección y realmente ya no deseo nada

Jirachi: y es por eso que te concederé lo que mas deseas

el cuerpo de Jirachi brilla cubriendo todo

6 meses después

Eevee: ya me voy regresare pronto

Latios: saluda a todos Eevee

Latias: si dile que pronto la visitare

Latias baja a Eevee del templo y se dirige a su aldea

el padre de vulpix: hola Eevee vas a tu aldea

Eevee: si

el padre de vulpix: puedo a acompañarte

Eevee: claro a mi madre le agradara verte

al llegar a su aldea Eevee es recibida por sus padres

Vaporeon: hija bienvenida

Jolteon: como están Latios y Latias

Eevee: bien mi madre Latias me dijo que te visitara pronto

mientras platican otra amiga llega

Celebi: hola

Jolteon y Eevee: hola Celebi

Celebi: hoy iremos a ese lugar no Eevee

Eevee: si solo esperaremos a mi hermano y a Pikachu y nos iremos

Jolteon: bien mientras tanto platicare con mi amigo Ninetales

el padre de vulpix: bien vamos

en ese momento llegan Vulpix y Pikachu

Pikachu: hola Eevee

Vulpix: hola hermana

Eevee: hola hermano y hola Pikachu no vamos

Vulpix y Pikachu: si

Eevee: por cierto hermano tu papá esta de visita

Vulpix: ya veo después lo veré

Eevee Vulpix y Celebi se alejan de la aldea y llegan a su destino una montaña con un camino para ascender al llegar al final de este ven una casa con un huerto grande y Eevee se acerca ala casa

Eevee: que nostalgia me trae

antes de llegar la puerta se abre y varias voces dicen

Las hermanas de eevee: [con voz alegre] bienvenidos

Eevee: hola hermanas

Leafeon: pasen los esperábamos

Todos: gracias [entrando]

mientras en otro lugar

Darkrai:[débil dice] falle [desmayándose]

Pitgeot: amo no te preocupes siempre podrás volver a intentarlo [llevándoselo]

En eso una Eevee aparece viendo todo y dice para si

¿?: bien es mi turno de vengarme de la mentirosa [desapareciendo]

¿ FIN?

oki gracias el viernes enpezara la 2° parte llamada

La busqueda de eevee la venganza de Darkrai


End file.
